The Boss
by AlePattz
Summary: Él retrocedió, su rostro malvado y retorcido. Era como un ángel exterminador- directamente del infierno. Tendió su mano. Matrimonio o muerte. ¿Tenía Bella opción? Historia escrita por Edward's Eternal. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hi there! *waves* maybe you don't know this but I'm sucker for mafiaward, you know, the Edward mafioso. Those fics are my kryptonite. So as you can imagine I'm really really happy to share this story with you, and is Edward's Eternal for f**** sakes! One of my favorite authors. So thanks a lot girl for give your permission!**

**¡Hola! *saluda con la mano* tal vez no lo sepan, pero me encanta mafiaward, ya saben, el Edward mafioso. Esos fics son mi kriptonita. Así que, como podrán imaginarse, ¡estoy realmente feliz de compartir esta historia con ustedes, y es Edward's Eternal por el amor de Dios! Una de mis autoras favoritas. ¡Muchas gracias chica, por darme tu permiso!**

* * *

Esto tiene que ponerse sí o sí :P Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal, **yo solo traduzco.

_**No pueden faltar las gracias a mi queridísima Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, por acompañarme en otra de mis traducciones y corregir mis horrores :)**_

* * *

**~Bella~**

Corrí por la calle, con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. La sal hacía que ardieran las escoriaciones, pero no me detuve a limpiarlas. Tenía que huir—tan lejos como fuera posible.

Me quedé en las sombras, cubriéndome con mi chaqueta, enterrando mi rostro en mi bufanda. Mi bolsillo contenía lo único que agarré antes de huir. Mi pequeña cartera y los quinientos dólares que había robado de su chaqueta.

Una concurrida intersección se acercaba. No quería arriesgarme, y corté por un callejón oscuro, del tipo exacto que se le advertía a una chica evitar toda su vida. Pero, a esas alturas, ya no importaba. Si alguien me agarraba, no podían hacerme algo peor de lo que él me hizo. Si me quedaba, estaba muerta, y decidí que preferiría morir huyendo que quedarme y permitir que él acabara conmigo.

Escuché gritos, y sentí una opresión en mi pecho. Empecé a correr con más fuerza, sin importarme a dónde me dirigía. Corrí hasta que quedé sin aliento, de callejón en callejón hasta que no hubo sonidos salvo mi pesada respiración.

Recargándome en un deteriorado muro de ladrillo, traté de recuperar el aliento y dejar que mi corazón se calmara. Miré alrededor, sin tener idea dónde había terminado. Me asomé a la vuelta de la esquina hacia las tranquilas calles. El vecindario era industrial, los edificios una mezcla de negocios en ruinas y bodegas clausuradas.

Tomé una respiración temblorosa, quitando el cabello de mi rostro. Hice una mueca cuando mis dedos tocaron mi frente, y al retirarlos, vi que estaban mojados con sangre. Más lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro. Sin saber qué hacer, empecé a caminar, tratando de poner en orden mis pensamientos. No podía ir a un hotel ya que se requeriría una tarjeta de crédito. Él la rastrearía. Necesitaba un motel barato que aceptara efectivo y no hiciera preguntas. Miré alrededor—era el tipo de área en la que podría encontrar uno, pero tendría que ser pronto. Mis piernas estaban temblando, y mi cabeza dolía.

Un coche pasó despacio, y mi pánico regresó. También podría encontrarme ahí. Cuando el coche se detuvo unas cuadras adelante y se quedó con el motor encendido, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Había un espacio estrecho entre edificios, y me deslicé entre ellos. Estaba oscuro, y utilicé mi mano para tocar el muro. Encontré el pomo de una puerta y cuando giró, contuve el aliento. La puerta se entreabrió en el pequeño pasaje. Podía escuchar el coche que me asustó volver y rápidamente, me deslicé por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de mí.

El aire estaba húmedo y mohoso, con polvo picando en mi nariz. Estaba rodeada de oscuridad y un silencio sobrecogedor. Podía escuchar voces afuera. Contuve el aliento a medida que las voces se acercaban. El pomo se movió, pero el seguro evitó que se abriera. "¿Estás seguro que entró aquí?"

"Eso creo. Ah, a quién le importa, hombre. Podemos encontrar otro pedazo de trasero."

Las voces se alejaron y el coche se marchó. Me estremecí, sosteniendo mi cabeza adolorida. No me estaban buscando a mí específicamente, pero aun así estaba agradecida por la puerta que había encontrado.

Pasaron unos momentos, y supe que tenía tomar una decisión. Irme por donde entré, o explorar lo que podría ser un lugar en el que podría descansar un rato, recuperar mis fuerzas y decidir mi siguiente movimiento—por limitadas que fueran mis opciones.

Con cuidado, avancé, topándome con otra puerta. La abrí, entrando a una habitación grande. Por lo que podía ver por las ventanas parcialmente cubiertas con tablas, estaba en un edificio de oficinas abandonado. La luz tenue ayudó, e investigué hasta que encontré una oficina con paredes de cristal que tenía muebles viejos. Me senté frente a un escritorio desgastado. La silla estaba dura, fría, y húmeda, pero era lo bastante grande para acurrucarme en ella. Subí mis piernas temblorosas, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas y descansé mi cabeza. Inhalé una respiración temblorosa, el sentimiento de agradecimiento por un edificio abandonado y una vieja silla desvencijada abrumándome.

Las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo, y las dejé correr. Mis sollozos eran estrangulados e intensos, y el dolor en mi cabeza se intensificó. La oscuridad empezó a envolverme, y la resistí. Tenía el presentimiento que si sucumbía, no despertaría. Pero era inútil, y gradualmente, el mundo se apagó.

Nadé hacia la conciencia, mi cabeza dando vueltas. No me moví, pero miré a través de los vidrios sucios, confundida. La gran habitación por la que había pasado estaba iluminada y un grupo de hombres estaban de pie en un círculo, discutiendo. Sus brazos se movían, sus manos hacían gestos, y sus voces estaban enojadas.

Con cuidado, empujé la silla hacia atrás tanto como pude. La pequeña oficina en la que estaba seguía en oscuridad, y no creía que pudieran verme, pero no iba a arriesgarme. Faltaba un panel de cristal y al estirar mi cuello, tenía una clara vista de ellos.

Eran cinco hombres altos, todos con abrigos negros. Uno de ellos era más alto que el resto. Se movieron y vi a otras dos personas. Estaban sentadas en el suelo, golpeadas y sangrando atadas de espaldas.

Me encogí, aterrorizada. Escuché el sonido de una puerta azotándose, y otro hombre entró en la habitación. Era alto, delgado, con hombros anchos, su abrigo era largo y se balanceaba a su alrededor al caminar. Su rostro tenía ángulos definidos, su mirada era intensa y furiosa. Comandaba la atención de todos los hombres en la habitación. Se irguieron a toda su altura, con sus hombros hacia atrás—casi en posición de firmes. Él se detuvo, mirando con desdén a los hombres en el suelo.

Una andanada de palabras en un idioma que yo no entendía salió de su boca. Rugía, su boca haciendo eco en el vacío lugar. Más de una vez abofeteó a los indefensos prisioneros, gritándoles en la cara. Sus guantes de cuero brillaban bajo la tenue luz, el rojo de la sangre contra el negro, húmedo y goteando. Retrocedió, su rostro sombrío, malvado y retorcido. Era como un ángel vengador—directamente del infierno. Él extendió su mano, y uno de los hombres colocó un arma en ella.

Se les quedó mirando, frío y despiadado, luego asintió. Todo el círculo de hombres sacó sus armas y apuntó.

Tapé mi boca con mi mano, conteniendo mi grito, al saber lo que estaba por presenciar.

"Ardan en el infierno," escupió.

Se escucharon disparos.

Los hombres en el suelo se sacudieron, sus cuerpos arqueándose y zarandeándose, entonces se desplomaron. La sangre corrió, espesa y carmesí.

No pude controlarme. Me lancé hacia adelante, vaciando el escaso contenido de mi estómago. Mi cabeza dio vueltas por el repentino movimiento. Hubo más maldiciones y pasos apresurados en mi dirección.

"¿Qué demonios?" Una voz baja gruñó al mismo tiempo que fuertes manos sujetaron mis brazos, forzándome a enderezarme.

Levanté la vista, encontrando un par de intensos ojos verdes. Se abrieron y luego se entrecerraron, llenos de furia. De cerca su rostro era hermoso—el tipo de belleza que fácilmente se distorsionaba en fiera malevolencia. Un demonio disfrazado.

"¿Quién _demonios_ eres tú?"

"Nadie," susurré, antes que el mundo se oscureciera.

Desperté por el ardor en mis mejillas. Estaba de vuelta en la silla, pero la habían movido al otro lado de la habitación. El demonio se cernía sobre mí, sus dedos moviéndose sobre mi piel. Lloriqueé y él se agachó más.

"¿Estás despierta ahora?"

Asentí, pero el movimiento hizo que me doliera la cabeza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a este maldito edificio?"

Aclaré mi garganta. "Fue-fue un accidente. Me asusté y la puerta estaba abierta en el callejón."

"¿Te asustaste de qué?"

"Pensé que alguien venía tras de mí."

Me observó. "Parece que te alcanzaron."

No dije nada a medida que las lágrimas caían por las esquinas de mis ojos.

Cruzó sus brazos, su voz furiosa. "Cometiste un error viniendo aquí."

Agaché mi cabeza. "Por favor," susurré, a sabiendas que era inútil.

"Viste algo que no deberías haber visto."

"Nada. No vi nada," mentí.

Se echó a reír, de forma baja y cruel. "Eres una mentirosa terrible."

"No diré nada. Nadie lo sabrá. _Por favor_, déjame ir."

"No puedo hacer eso."

El hombre más alto apareció en la puerta. "¿Jefe? ¿Necesita ayuda?"

"No. Limpia ese desastre. Deshazte de eso."

El hombre alto dio un paso al frente, dejando un arma sobre el escritorio.

Comencé a temblar, prolongados escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda y sacudieron mi cuerpo. "Por favor…" Supliqué, mi voz vacilante.

"¿Qué?"

"Hazlo rápido, por favor. Y deja que cierre los ojos." Mi voz vaciló y una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por mi mejilla. "Hay dinero en mi bolsillo. ¿Podrías dejarlo en un albergue o algo así?"

Hubo silencio por un momento. "No cumplo encargos."

"¿Tal vez uno de tus hombres?"

"¿Por qué le importaría a una mujer muerta dónde termina su dinero?"

Un sollozo salió de mi pecho. Sin pensarlo, agarré su brazo, el material de su abrigo se sintió grueso y suave bajo mis dedos. "Por favor. Te lo suplico."

"¿Suplicas por tu vida?"

"No. Te suplico que muestres algo de misericordia y des el dinero a un lugar que lo necesite. Ustedes no lo necesitan. Pero podría ser de ayuda para alguien como yo." Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y puse el rollo de plata en su mano.

Se me quedó mirando, su mirada pasando del dinero a mi otra mano agarrando su abrigo.

"No me gusta que me toquen."

Retiré mis manos. "Lo siento."

Tomó la plata. "¿Dónde conseguiste este dinero?"

"Lo robé."

Su ceja se elevó de forma inquisitiva. "¿Lo robaste?"

"Sí."

Un movimiento captó mi atención y vi, horrorizada, cuando los hombres en la otra habitación rodaban los cuerpos en grandes lonas. No las había visto en el suelo hasta ahora. Una vez que los cuerpos fueron trasladados, ya no había rastro de ellos.

Me pregunté si tenían otra lona para mi cuerpo.

Se me escapó un lloriqueo, y mis temblores se intensificaron.

"No los mires. Mírame a mí," ordenó.

Mi mirada volvió a él de golpe.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"No importa. Nadie me echará de menos."

"Te _pregunté_ tu nombre."

"Bella."

"¿Quién te hizo esto?"

¿Por qué estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Por qué no solo me mataba?

"¿En realidad importa?"

Se agachó, su rostro cerca del mío. "Tú, Bella, estás probando mi paciencia. Tienes que aprender algo. Si te hago una pregunta, respondes. Si te digo que hagas algo, lo haces. ¿Entendido?"

"S-sí," dije entre mi aliento; tratando de controlar los escalofríos que hacían que mi cuerpo se sacudiera con pequeños espasmos.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?"

"Su nombre es Mike."

"¿Mike es tu esposo?"

Sentí un destello de ira. "¿Por qué, si lo fuera, eso le daría derecho?"

Sus ojos se entrecerraron; resplandeciendo, furiosos y brillantes bajo la luz tenue. "No."

Mis hombros cayeron. "No, no lo es. Era mi novio. Empezó a golpearme después que murió mi padre."

"¿Cuándo fue eso?"

"Hace s-seis meses," dije con voz ahogada.

"¿A tu padre le agradaba este hombre?"

No entendía su línea de interrogación, o por qué le interesaba.

"No. No le agradaba."

Frotó su barbilla. "Era un hombre inteligente. Dime."

Con un suspiro, hablé. "Ha empeorado. Siempre se disculpaba y prometía que no lo haría de nuevo. Mi papá se enfermó, y dejé el trabajo para cuidar de él. Cuando murió, Mike insistió en que me mudara con él, y fue entonces que comenzó. Luego, hace un mes, se detuvo. Pensé que había cambiado. Me trajo aquí a Chicago en un viaje de negocios. Salvo que cuando llegamos aquí, me enteré que no era un… viaje de negocios."

"¿Y?"

Cerré mis ojos mientras las lágrimas fluían. "Planeaba llevarme a alguna fiesta. C-compartirme con otros hombres. Dejó de golpearme para que no estuviera moreteada. Cuando lo descubrí, traté de irme. Él se enojó y perdió el control." Limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas, a sabiendas que eran inútiles. "Me abofeteó, me arrojó contra una mesa y caí al suelo. Pretendí quedar inconsciente. Me dejó ahí y fue por una bebida abajo. Sabía que cuando volviera empezaría de nuevo, así que hui."

"Después de tomar su dinero."

"Pensé que al menos merecía eso. No me quedaba nada. Necesitaba algo de dinero para encontrar un lugar para quedarme."

"Y terminaste aquí."

Eso fue todo lo que dijo. Cuando abrí mis ojos, me estaba mirando. Había una expresión extraña en su rostro. Se recargó a un costado del viejo escritorio, con sus brazos cruzados.

"¿Qué hotel?"

Quería preguntarle por qué le importaba, pero recordé su advertencia de antes. "The Conrad."

Uno de sus hombres entró en la habitación. "Está hecho, jefe. Em está sacando la basura."

El demonio se puso de pie. "Bien."

"¿Quiere que me encargue de esto?"

El jefe no dijo nada. Me observó con sus ojos verdes, silencioso y vigilante.

"Con gusto la llevaría a otro lado y me encargaría. _Disfrutaría_ encargarme de ella si sabe a lo que me refiero," añadió, mirándome de forma lasciva. "Un bono adicional por un trabajo bien hecho esta noche."

Pasó muy rápido. Mi terror aumentó al saber lo que estaba por ocurrir. Mi vida terminaría esta noche, pero antes sería sometida a más dolor y humillación. El demonio se giró sobre sus talones, momentáneamente distraído, maldiciendo y gritando. Me lancé, agarrando el arma sobre el escritorio, poniéndola bajo mi barbilla.

Retrocedí, mi mano temblando, el frío metal del arma pegada a mi piel.

Los hombres se quedaron inmóviles, y el jefe dio un paso hacia atrás, mirándome a los ojos.

"Dame el arma, Bella."

"No," dije con voz ronca. "No se lo permití a Mike, no te permitiré que me entregues como un pedazo de basura."

Se movió hacia mí, su voz dominante y letal. "Dame esa _maldita_ arma."

Amartillé y se detuvo. "No. Al menos así, yo tengo el control."

"No tienes que hacer esto—no _quieres _hacerlo."

Dejé escapar una carcajada. "¿Por qué, para que ustedes tengan el placer? Al menos puedo negarles eso."

"Bella," me advirtió.

"Voy a morir esta noche. No me queda nada. Al menos puedo hacerlo yo misma." Lo miré a los ojos. "Por favor, dale el dinero a alguien más que lo necesite."

Asintió, levantando sus manos. Cerré mis ojos y empujé el arma con más fuerza, enterrándola en mi piel.

Con un último suspiro tembloroso, tiré del gatillo.

**~Edward~**

No había nada que pudiera hacer más que orar. Si trataba de taclearla, más de una persona podría morir. No podía hablarle—no me escucharía. Así que todo lo que _pude_ hacer fue orar.

Orar para que la jodida recámara que había avanzado no tuviera una bala. La pistola solo debería tener cinco balas en ella, si mis hombres habían hecho lo que les ordené.

Y ellos siempre lo hacían.

"_Ella no_." Fue el extraño pensamiento que atravesó mi mente mientras la miraba.

No debería importarme. Me ahorraría muchos problemas, pero no quería que muriera.

El sonido del gatillo y el golpe en el metal, se escucharon con fuerza en el lugar, pero no hubo bala. No tuve tiempo para sentirme agradecido al lanzarme hacia adelante y arrebatarle el arma a Bella, arrastrando su tensa figura hacia mi cuerpo.

Alec sacudió su cabeza. "Perra estúpida. Debió dejarla morir, jefe. Yo lo habría hecho." Luego se rio de forma amenazante. "Pero al menos todavía podemos follarla."

Bella no se había movido. No había hecho un sonido desde que el arma falló en darle lo que quería. La muerte. Pero cuando Alec habló, su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Violentos y prolongados temblores sacudieron su cuerpo. Estaba más que petrificada, aun así no forcejeó en mi agarre.

Era fuerte. Más fuerte de lo que ella era consciente. Pero mi odio por Alec había aumentado, y su tiempo se había acabado. Lo que planeaba que ocurriera más tarde, ocurriría ahora.

"Felix," lo llamé.

Él apareció.

"Trae el paquete."

"¿Jefe?"

"_Ahora_."

Me moví hacia adelante, sentando a Bella en la silla de madera donde la había descubierto. "Te quedarás aquí y no te moverás— ¿entendido? Te quedarás en esa maldita silla sin importar lo que pase ahora."

Solo me respondió su aterrorizada respiración entrecortada.

Encaré a Alec que me observaba, con una expresión aburrida e insolente en su rostro.

Eso cambiaría pronto.

Hubo una conmoción en la otra habitación cuando Felix regresó con el paquete. Arrastró a una muy enojada y vocal Jane. Se retorció y lo arañó, maldiciendo y escupiendo obscenidades. Él la arrojó al suelo, sacudiéndose sus mangas.

"Perra."

Alec se apresuró pasando junto a mí, con un gruñido. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Se arrodilló junto a Jane, susurrando—sin duda diciéndole que lo dejara hablar a él.

Revisé el arma, y una vez que estuve satisfecho, le lancé una última mirada de advertencia a Bella. "No te muevas."

Entré en la habitación. "Te traje un regalo, Alec."

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está aquí mi hermana?"

Los rodeé, rascando mi barbilla con el arma. "Imagina mi sorpresa, cuando mi personal descubrió una nueva red de pornografía infantil, y el nombre de Jane apareció como parte de ello."

"Imposible," balbuceó.

Me detuve frente a ellos, ignorando su negación. "Luego investigamos más, y descubrimos que recibía ayuda—_tú _ayuda."

Sacudió su cabeza. "_Mentiras,_ Edward. Todas son mentiras. Sabes que soy leal. Nunca haría…"

Le entrecerré mis ojos, apuntando mi arma. "La porquería, la escoria—lo peor de la humanidad que hace presa a los débiles e indefensos. La base misma de lo que hacemos, ¿y ahora me entero que eres uno de ellos?"

"No, no…"

Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado. El resto de mi equipo se recargó en las paredes, observando. Podía sentir su odio aumentando. Alec nunca había encajado. Nunca fue parte de nosotros. Garrett no había visto su debilidad.

Apunté el arma entre ellos, amartillándola. "Tengo prueba de que uno de ustedes es parte de esto. Que uno de ustedes hable. Perdonaré al otro."

Jane se puso de pie. "¡Fue Alec! ¡Fue su idea—dijo que con todos los contactos que tú tenías podría encontrar todo lo que necesitaba para hacer su propia red! ¡Quería ganar millones y no le importó a quién lastimaba!"

Había planeado tenderles una trampa, enfrentándolos el uno al otro, jugando ruleta rusa con el arma. Quería ver que se traicionaran entre ellos y lucharan por sus vidas. Pero Bella había cambiado ese plan.

Tiré del gatillo, el rostro suplicante de Jane tornándose en uno de _shock_. Cayó al suelo, agarrándose el pecho mientras la sangre se esparcía, encharcándose a su alrededor.

Alec se le quedó mirando, sin emoción alguna en su rostro. Giró su cabeza, con una mueca de desprecio en su rostro. "Sabía que tramaba algo. Y que trataba de culparme a mí. No puedes confiar en una puta mujer. ¿Cierto, jefe?"

Levanté mi arma. "Cierto."

Estaba muerto antes de llegar al suelo.

Se escuchó un sonido extraño desde la habitación detrás de mí. Eché un vistazo por encima de mi hombro. Bella estaba encorvada, dando arcadas. Descansó su cabeza en sus manos, sus hombros caídos por la derrota.

Miré a los cuerpos a mis pies. Debía sentir vergüenza. Sentirme culpable de tomar vidas humanas. Todo lo que sentí al mirarlos fue asco.

"Felix."

Se acercó. "¿Sí, jefe?"

"Deshazte de ellos. Liquida todo lo que tenían. Todo se va al fondo."

"Le diré a Jasper que empiece de inmediato."

"Sí."

"¿Qué hay de ella?"

"Necesito un paño húmedo."

"¿Um, jefe?"

"Y trae el coche."

Abrió la boca para hablar, luego al ver la expresión en mi rostro, cambió de opinión.

"Está bien."

Le entregué el arma. "Sabes qué hacer." Empujé el pie de Alec. "Quiero que se borre su recuerdo. Por completo. Su nombre no recibirá ningún respeto."

"Me aseguraré de ello."

"Excelente."

Me acerqué a Bella, con mis manos extendidas. Era una masa acurrucada en la silla, temblando como una hoja. "No voy a lastimarte."

Su boca se abrió y se cerró. Sin que saliera un sonido.

Le di el paño. Se le quedó mirando, sin hacer un intento por usarlo. Con un suspiro bajo, levanté su rostro, limpiándolo, luego sus manos. Su piel estaba pálida y sus manos frías. Arrojé el paño a un lado.

Coloqué una botella de agua sobre el escritorio. "Pensé que podrías necesitarla."

Intentó alcanzar la botella, pero su mano tembló con tantas fuerzas que se cayó. Cuando finalmente la cogió, no pudo controlarse lo suficiente para abrir la botella. La botella se cayó al suelo, rodándose, sin abrirla. Ella se le quedó mirando, sin moverse.

Me puse de cuclillas y cogí la botella, limpiándola con mi manga. Le quité la tapa y la sostuve en su boca.

"Bebe."

No se movió. Sus ojos fijos detrás de mí, su mirada ausente.

Tal vez la había juzgado mal. Tal vez esto era demasiado para ella.

Agarré la parte de atrás de su cuello, presionando la botella en su boca. "Dije que bebas."

Tragó. Nuevamente, bebió hasta que la botella estaba vacía.

"¿Mejor?"

"S-sí," dijo con voz ronca.

"¿Qué acabas de ver?"

"Que mataste a esas personas."

"¿Y me tienes miedo?"

Fue honesta. "Sí."

Me senté y crucé mi pierna. "¿Tienes familia?"

Mordió su labio, levantando una mano temblorosa, quitando el cabello de su rostro. Un moretón oscuro recorría el largo de su mejilla. Mis puños se apretaron al verlo.

"No. Ya no."

Cuando empezaron a limpiar los cuerpos, su mirada se desvió hacia allá y troné mis dedos.

"Aquí. En mí, céntrate en mí. En nada más."

Su mirada se desvió de vuelta a la mía.

"Cuando estoy en la habitación, es todo a lo que prestas atención. Nada más, ¿entendiste?"

"Está bien," susurró.

Seguí haciéndole preguntas. Sus respuestas eran cortas y evasivas. Las repetí, y ella nunca titubeó. Su mirada nunca se desvió de mi rostro. Mi determinación creció, el indicio de una idea anterior, se solidificó.

"Tengo un problema, Bella."

"Yo."

"Sí. Sin importar lo que digas, viste algo. Viste mucho."

"Lo sé."

"No puedo dejarte ir."

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. "¿Puedo pedirte solo una cosa?"

Contuve una sonrisa de suficiencia. Ella aprendía rápido. "Sí."

"Solo mátame. No dejes que nadie…"

Me incliné hacia adelante, descansando mis brazos en mis muslos. "¿Por qué estás tan dispuesta a morir?"

"No me queda nada. Incluso si me dejas ir, Mike me encontraría y me golpearía hasta matarme o peor."

"¿Peor?"

Ella solo asintió. Sin explicación, sabía a qué se refería.

Me impresionó cuando estiró su mano, descansándola sobre la mía. Podía sentir los temblores recorriéndola, y curiosamente no me molestó su toque. "Por favor, hazlo rápido, y regala el dinero. No dejes que nadie más se me acerque." Una lágrima cayó por su rostro. "Por favor, jefe."

Cubrí su mano con la mía.

"No puedo hacer eso, Bella."

Empezó a sacudir su cabeza, preparándose para suplicar. La interrumpí.

"No puedo matarte."

"Y-Yo no entiendo. No puedes dejarme ir."

Me puse de pie. "No, no puedo." Elevé mi voz. "¡Emmett!"

Apareció en la puerta, sus masivos hombros casi llenaron el espacio.

"¿Está el coche aquí?"

"Sí, jefe."

"Vamos a la casa."

"Entendido."

"Llama a Carlisle y al padre Aro. Quiero que los dos nos encuentren ahí. Nos iremos en cinco minutos."

Él ocultó su sorpresa. "Hecho." Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Bella se me quedó mirando.

"No entiendo qué está sucediendo."

"Carlisle es mi médico personal. Él te examinará, así sabré que estás bien."

"¿Y tu padre?"

Me eché a reír. "No mi padre. Mi sacerdote."

Su ceño se frunció. "¿Vas a asegurarte que estoy bien, entonces me darás los últimos sacramentos?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No. Él va a casarnos."

**~Bella~**

Después de hacer su anuncio, miré boquiabierta al hombre parado frente a mí.

"¿Qué?" Balbuceé.

"No puedo dejarte ir; no puedo matarte, así que no tengo otra opción."

Miré por encima de su hombro hacia la habitación detrás de él, recordando lo que había presenciado.

"Mataste a esas personas—te vi hacerlo."

Levantó un hombro. "Sí."

"Tus hombres esperan que me mates." Inhalé profundamente. "_Yo _espero que me mates."

"No matamos inocentes. Jamás. Pero necesito tu silencio."

Señalé detrás de él. "¿Ellos-ellos no eran inocentes?"

"No," dijo con brusquedad.

"No entiendo."

"Ante la ley, no pueden forzarte a testificar contra tu esposo. Ya sé que eres una persona leal. Te casarás conmigo por la protección que te ofrezco; yo me casaré contigo por tu silencio, y…" Su voz se apagó. "Estarás a salvo," repitió.

"Pero esas personas…"

Me puso de pie, sujetando mis brazos cuando me tambaleé. "Te lo explicaré cuando esté listo. No cuestionarás lo que hago. Cómo lo hago. Tienes que aceptar esto." Me sacudió suavemente. "No hay opción."

Su voz fue baja, y me miró a los ojos fijamente, sin mostrar emoción.

Tenía razón. ¿Qué opción tenía?

"¿Me lastimarás?" Susurré.

Su rostro se enterneció, pero se irguió en toda su altura, con convicción. "No. Protegeré lo que es mío."

La luz tenue mostró el verde de sus ojos. Mientras estudiaba mi rostro se volvieron líquidos, y cálidos. Su expresión cambió, el estrés dejó su rostro. Se veía guapo, casi accesible. Levantó una ceja inquisitivamente. "¿Bueno?"

"No sé tu nombre."

Sonrió; fue leve, pero cambió sus rasgos. Dio un paso hacia atrás, quitándose el abrigo, cubriendo con él mis hombros. "Mi nombre es Edward."

"¿Por qué?" Dije entre mi aliento. "¿Por qué no solo me matas? No me conoces. No significo nada para ti."

Inclinó su cabeza, estudiándome. "No puedo matar a alguien tan hermoso e inocente, y cuyo único error fue entrar a un lugar dónde no debía. Ya has sido castigada." Pasó su dedo por mi mejilla. "Y estás equivocada. Sí significas algo. El tiempo nos dirá qué."

Sacudí mi cabeza, todavía confundida. "Pero… ¿por qué?"

Me tendió su mano, su tono sin dejar lugar para argumentos. "Porque puedo." Esperó mientras yo miraba a su palma extendida. "Tú decides, Bella. Te sugiero que elijas sabiamente."

Le permití que me sacara del edificio.

El coche corrió por la carretera, el sonido rítmico de las llantas era casi relajante. Junto a mí, como un silencioso centinela, estaba Edward. Había estado ocupado al teléfono, escupiendo órdenes en el mismo idioma extranjero que utilizó antes y ahora miraba por la ventana.

"¿Eso es italiano?" Pregunté valientemente.

"Sí."

"Ah."

"Cuando lleguemos, no harás preguntas. No lucharás. Espero que muestres respeto y actúes como una dama. ¿Entendiste?"

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. "Sí."

Me sorprendió cuando su gran mano cubrió la mía. "No te dejaré sola, a menos que sea necesario. Te ayudaré a lo largo de la noche. Sé que estás lastimada y exhausta. Te prometo, Bella, que no se te maltratará. Pero necesito que me prometas que harás lo que te pida."

Sus ojos eran serios, su toque gentil, y su voz baja. En ese momento, solo era un hombre reconfortándome. Mi miedo disminuyó al escuchar su promesa.

"Lo prometo."

Apretó mi mano. "Buena chica."

Esas dos palabras me dieron un consuelo inexplicable. La extraña sensación de querer complacerlo me sorprendió.

Cuando el coche se detuvo, Edward me ayudó a salir y me acompañó dentro. La casa era grande y elegante, y me sentí abrumada. Me tropecé, y el brazo de Edward se disparó, estabilizándome. No se detuvo, levantándome en sus brazos y subiendo los escalones. Me puso de pie en un cuarto espacioso, deslizando su abrigo de mis hombros. Luego me instó a caminar hacia una puerta.

"El baño está ahí. Toma una ducha y aséate. Volveré con Carlisle."

"Mi ropa…"

"Mi bata está detrás de la puerta. La ropa vendrá pronto."

"B-bien," susurré.

"Puedes hacerlo, Bella. Tengo confianza en ti."

Solo pude asentir. No tenía opción.

Salí del baño, limpia y envuelta en la larga bata de Edward. Él estaba hablando con otro hombre; sus voces bajas. Cuando me vio, me tendió su mano, y fui a su lado.

"Bella, él es Carlisle."

Carlisle dio un paso adelante, tendiendo su mano. Su cabello rubio brillaba, y sus ojos azules eran gentiles. "Bella."

"Hola."

Edward se adelantó, quitando el cabello mojado de mi mejilla. "Fue atacada, Carlisle. Por favor, revísala."

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó, dirigiéndose a mí, no a Edward. "No voy a lastimarte."

"Sí."

"Entonces, empecemos."

Mi mente daba vueltas. Dos horas después, estaba frente a un extraño, un hombre al que había visto asesinar tres personas, y me casé con él.

El padre Aro era un hombre bajito con una larga cola de caballo negra. Parecía contento, y ni siquiera se inmutó al casarnos. En vez de eso, sonrió al pronunciarnos marido y mujer. Edward se veía alto y guapo, con un traje negro, la expresión de su rostro sombría. Yo traía puesto un vestido color hueso que la esposa de Carlisle, Esme, me había traído. Era sencillo, con mangas largas, para cubrir mis moretones. Mi cabello estaba suelto, y mis pies descalzos. No tenía zapatos.

Me asombró cuando Edward deslizó un pesado anillo de diamantes en mi dedo, luego deslizó su mano bajo mi barbilla, levantó mi rostro hacia el suyo y me besó. Sus labios eran suaves y llenos, y su toque sorprendentemente gentil. Cuando me sonrió, sus ojos eran cálidos, y deslizó un largo dedo por mi mejilla.

"Para siempre," murmuró. "Ahora eres mías para siempre."

No tenía palabras para responder.

Sus hombres parados a lo largo de la pared, presenciaron nuestra unión. Firmé los papeles que pusieron frente a mí, en silencio.

Bebí de la copa que se me dio. Como lo prometió, Edward casi nunca dejó mi lado, con su mano extendida en mi espalda baja.

Había otras tres mujeres en la habitación, además de mí. Esme, Rose y Alice, que parecía bastante amigable; aunque Rose mantuvo su distancia. Esme a menudo preguntaba cómo estaba, diciéndole a Edward que debería sentarme. Me condujo a una silla, sentándome sobre el cojín. Se agachó. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí."

"Esto terminará pronto." Frunció el ceño. "Voy por algo para tus pies."

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Esme se sentó junto a mí. "Estás muy pálida. Carlisle quiere que descanses."

Carlisle había sido amable, y gracias a Dios rápido. Había visto mis moretones con el ceño fruncido, se aseguró que nada estuviera roto, y me aseguró que estaría bien. Habló discretamente con Edward que me miró a los ojos al mismo tiempo que asentía a lo que sea que Carlisle tuviera que decir. No lo cuestioné—ya sabía que no debía hacerlo.

La miré, sin saber cómo responder. No sabía si debía hablar, permanecer callada, o darme a las lágrimas. Estaba perdida. Ella estiró su mano y tomó la mía.

"Bella, sé que estás asustada. Sé que esto debe parecerte un sueño." Sonrió con bondad. "O una pesadilla."

Bajé la vista a mis manos retorciéndose.

"Algunas veces," continuó, "las cosas no son lo que parecen. Edward es un buen hombre. Honorable. Y a pesar de lo que hayas presenciado, compasivo. Dale una oportunidad. Puede que te sorprenda lo que descubras."

"¿Tú-tú lo conoces bien?"

"Es el sobrino de Carlisle. Lo conozco desde hace tiempo. Se casó hoy contigo y dijo sus votos. Te lo juro; él toma sus votos muy seriamente. Él cuidará de ti." Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándome. "Creo que puede que tú seas buena para él."

Edward volvió a entrar, con unos calcetines en sus manos. Se arrodilló frente a mí, poniendo los calcetines en mis pies. "Estos te mantendrán caliente." Levantó su mano, y acarició nuevamente mi mejilla. "Lo estás haciendo bien, Bella. Pronto podrás descansar y mañana comenzaremos. ¿De acuerdo?"

Le eché un vistazo a Esme que miraba a Edward con cariño. Pensé en lo que dijo y escuché la inesperada ternura en la voz de él. Sus hombres se le quedaban mirando, y a la forma en que estaba arrodillado a mis pies. Todos se veían impresionados al ver su posición respetuosa. Respiré hondo y le sonreí.

"Sí. Gracias, Edward."

Se puso de pie y besó mi frente. "Buena chica."

Estaba de pie, insegura, en la habitación de Edward. Él entró, cargando un vaso y un bote de pastillas.

"Carlisle pensó que algunos analgésicos te ayudarían a dormir."

"¿Voy a dormir aquí?"

Se quitó la chaqueta, colocándola sobre la silla. "Eres mi esposa, de modo que sí."

"Yo—"

"Relájate. No espero nada, Bella. A Carlisle le preocupa que podrías tener una conmoción. Voy a revisarte durante la noche."

"¿Por qué eres tan gentil?"

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debería serlo?" Su ceño se frunció al abrir el bote, puso dos pastillas en mi mano, y me dio un vaso de agua.

"Ah…"

"No confundas mi amabilidad con debilidad. Soy amable porque no me has dado ninguna razón para no serlo." Se acercó, y tocó mi mejilla. "Espero que nunca lo hagas."

"No lo haré."

"Esme estuvo hablando contigo."

"Me dijo que eres un hombre honorable."

"Y tú crees que soy un asesino."

No lo negué. Pero también había visto algo más en él esta noche. Algo humano.

"Quiero creerle. Quiero llegar a conocerte."

Él me observó por un momento, luego rodeó mi cintura con su brazo, acercándome a él. Apoyó su mejilla en mi cabeza. "Hueles como yo."

Exhalé de forma temblorosa, preguntándome por qué estar tan cerca de él no me asustaba. "Usé tu champú."

Presionó sus labios en mi cabello. "Huele bien en ti."

Levanté la cabeza. Era tan alto que tuve que echarme hacia atrás para verlo. Me sonrió, sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo bajo la luz suave. "Eres muy hermosa, mi esposa."

Parpadeé. Su tono era bajo, ronco. Provocativo.

"Lo que viste esta noche es solo una parte de mi vida. Soy más de lo que crees. Si me das la oportunidad, puedo probártelo.

"Te lo prometo, Bella, estarás a salvo. Protegida. Haré todo en mi poder para cuidar de ti." Hizo una pausa. "Permanece a mi lado, apóyame, y te prometo que nunca tendrás que temer a nadie, incluyéndome a mí."

Estaba embelesada.

"Me gusta cómo se siente besarte. Dime, mi esposa, ¿te gustó?"

"Sí."

Se agachó, su boca cerniéndose sobre la mía. "Quiero intentar algo."

Me sentí temblar. Su brazo me apretó, levantándome. Sus ojos se cerraron al mismo tiempo que su boca se deslizó sobre la mía. Como una pluma, delicada y cálida.

"Tócame," susurró.

Deslicé mi mano por su brazo, por su cuello y toqué los cabellos de su nuca. Dio un gemido bajo y cubrió mi boca otra vez. Su lengua rozó mis labios, deslizándose dentro de mi boca. Nunca había sido besada de esa forma. Lánguida y sensualmente. Su boca se movió sobre la mía, con más intensidad, reclamándome. Profundizó el beso, envolviendo mi cabello en su mano y tirando de mi cabeza hacia un lado. Lloriqueos escaparon de mi garganta. Me levantó fácilmente, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y abrazándome con fuerza. Agarré sus hombros, perdida en las sensaciones que creaba en mi interior. Se separó de mi boca, arrastrando sus labios por mi cuello. Tiró de mi cabello, exponiendo mi cuello mientras lo lamía y mordisqueaba. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás y jadeé por el dolor.

Él se detuvo en seguida, sus ojos cautelosos.

"Te lastimé."

"No," insistí. "Mi cabeza…"

Agarró mi cuello. "Me dejé llevar y olvidé que estás lastimada. Perdóname."

Sentí mi sonrojo. "Me-me gustó."

Dejó otro beso en mi boca. "A mí también, y exploraremos más esto, cuando te recuperes. Por ahora, voy a llevarte a mi cama, y te vigilaré mientras duermes. Mañana hablaremos."

**~Edward~**

Los analgésicos funcionaron y Bella se quedó dormida. Estudié sus rasgos bajo la luz tenue. Era hermosa. En el segundo en que la vi en el desierto edificio, algo despertó dentro de mí. Una intensa sensación protectora, casi frenética por asegurar su seguridad se apoderó de mí.

Cuando despertó y me vio frente a ella, el miedo en sus ojos no era nada nuevo para mí. Pero con ella, quería borrar ese miedo.

Sé que había visto demasiado. Sé que debería silenciarla. Sin embargo, no estaba mintiendo cuando le dije que no mataba inocentes. Mi trabajo era protegerlos, y algo me dijo que esta pequeña y asustada mujer necesitaba urgentemente la protección que solo yo podía proporcionar.

Cuando intentó matarse, sabía que solo había una opción. Estaba dispuesta a morir, y como una alternativa, podía casarme con ella. Podía dejar atrás la vida que conocía y unirse a mí en esta.

No era un hombre benevolente. No era dado a la ternura o al afecto. El mundo en el que vivía era frío, brutal, y lleno de sangre. Aun así, cuando pudiera retirarme por breves periodos de tiempo, la idea de pasarlos en su compañía me hizo sentir contento. El beso que le di antes no había estado en el plan, y su reacción a mí fue inesperada, pero también, me complació.

Mi plan era simple. Mañana Alice le ayudaría con sus cosas personales, Jasper conseguiría nuevos papeles, y yo planeaba castigar al hombre que tenía tan poca consideración por su vida. Sería mi regalo de bodas para ella. También tenía que hacerle una visita a mi jefe. Sabía que debía haberse enterado que me casé. Garrett estaría lleno de preguntas, tendría que explicar mis acciones y pedir su comprensión. Esperaba que la diera.

Luego me la llevaría unos días a mi isla. Era privada, aislada y perfecta para conocernos. Le contaré de mi vida y mis expectativas para ella. Podría sanar, descansar y adaptarse a su nueva vida.

Ella se movió, rodándose sobre su espalda. La manta se retorció, dejando expuesto su hombro desnudo; la camisa que traía puesta, demasiado grande para ella. Su piel cremosa me llamaba, y pensé en cómo se sentía en mis brazos. Cómo sabía ella en mi lengua. Su apasionada respuesta.

Pronto exploraría una relación física. La deseaba. Quería sentirla debajo de mí, enterrarme dentro de ella y llenarla con mi semilla.

Estaríamos casados en todos los sentidos.

Ella sería verdaderamente mía.

**~Bella~**

Me quedé mirando a Alice. Mi mirada volvió a la pila de ropa y artículos personales extendida en la habitación de Edward.

Él se había ido, pero había dejado una bandeja con café, desayuno, y una nota indicándome que me quedara en la habitación hasta que Alice se presentara. Tomé una ducha, tomé algo de café y luego esperé. Ella llegó con un gesto triunfal, sus manos llenas de bolsas, seguida de su esposo Jasper. En seguida hizo que me pusiera una blusa azul marino, y cepilló mi cabello retirándolo de mi rostro. Añadió un poco de maquillaje y Jasper tomó mi foto. Los dos fueron amables, pero sabía que no debía cuestionarlos. Hice solo lo que me dijeron.

Después que él se fue, Alice extendió sus compras, diciéndome que eligiera lo que quisiera, y ella regresaría el resto y me conseguiría cualquier otra cosa que quisiera y necesitara.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?"

"Yo-yo no creo tener suficiente dinero para esta ropa." Mi cartera estaba en mi chaqueta que ya no tenía, y le había dado a Edward el efectivo que robé de Mike. Las etiquetas en las cosas mostraban que todas eran costosas.

Se echó a reír, palmeando mi brazo. "Edward me dijo que las comprara. Tengo su tarjeta de crédito. Esto es para ti para que no tengas que andar por ahí con su bata y su camisa. Una vez que te sientas mejor puedes comprar más ropa y cosas." Sacudió su cabeza. "Edward cuidará de ti."

"Oh." Agarré un traje de baño. "No estoy muy segura de que necesite esto."

"Oh, sí. Edward dice que necesitarás algo de ropa ligera para tu viaje."

"¿Mi viaje?"

Ella mordió su labio. "Creo que va a llevarte de viaje por unos días. Como una luna de miel."

Bajé la mirada, sorprendida. ¿Una luna de miel? ¿Estaré sola en alguna parte con Edward?

Pensé en sus embriagadores besos de la noche anterior. La forma en que me sentí pegada a su duro cuerpo. No había sentido miedo, o preocupación. Solo un ardiente deseo de más. Más de él. Me había asombrado. Debería estar tratando de descubrir cómo alejarme de él, pero no quería hacerlo. Sus promesas hacían eco en mi cabeza. Seguridad. Protección. _"No mato inocentes."_

A pesar de lo que había visto, el horror y la sangre, lo único que Edward me había mostrado era paciencia. Era severo y demandante, pero no había sido cruel conmigo. De hecho, me había mostrado más interés en seis horas de lo que Mike me mostró en seis meses.

Edward pedía solo una cosa. Lealtad.

Podía darle eso.

Luego le eché un vistazo a la cama y vi el revoloteo de encaje y la lencería de gasa en las pilas. Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta.

Él iba a pedir dos cosas.

Pensé en su boca moviéndose con la mía.

¿Podría darle eso?

Miré a Alice que me observaba.

Decidí que tal vez podría hacerlo.

Los siguientes dos días fueron confusos. Edward me dijo que podía ir a cualquier parte de la casa, excepto a su oficina a menos que él me invitara a entrar. Dijo que podía ir afuera y caminar por los jardines, pero no tenía permitido hacerlo sin mi guardaespaldas, Felix—el hombre gigante que vi la primera noche. Me saludaba simplemente inclinando su cabeza y con un "señora Cullen." Además de murmurar en su muñeca en ocasiones, no conversábamos.

Vi a Edward solo de vez en cuando durante el día. La gente iba y venía. Lo escuchaba hablar, gritar, maldecir, a menudo en italiano. Sin embargo, cuando lo veía en persona, era paciente e incluso conmigo, nunca perdía su temperamento.

Había estado encantado el día que le preparé un sándwich mientras su ama de llaves salió a hacer unas diligencias. Le pedí a Felix que se lo diera, y Edward entró a la cocina, cargando su plato, y se sentó junto a mí comiéndoselo. Estuvo callado, perdido en sus pensamientos, pero antes de irse, tiró de mi cabello para levantar mi cabeza, presionando su boca a la mía.

"Gracias, mi esposa."

Nunca estaba ahí cuando me iba a la cama, pero lo sentía en la noche. Se deslizaba junto a mí, atrayéndome a su pecho. Tan pronto estaba ahí, me quedaba profundamente dormida, sintiéndome extrañamente a salvo en los brazos de un asesino.

Al tercer día, Felix me informó que Edward quería verme en su oficina. Entré, miré alrededor nerviosa y con curiosidad.

"Siéntate," me indicó Edward, sin levantar la vista de la pila de papeles.

Me senté, con mi estómago revuelto. ¿Había hecho algo? ¿Fui a algún lado donde no debía? Por lo general, si me aventuraba demasiado lejos, Felix hacía un sonido bajo en su garganta y retrocedía acercándome a él. La cerca alta parecía desagradarle más.

"¿Hice—hice algo, Edward?" Murmuré, con mi garganta seca. "No fue mi intención."

Él levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido. "Para nada, Bella." Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y miró detrás de mí con una sonrisa. "Ah, señora Cope. Llegó en el momento justo."

Su ama de llaves entró, deslizando una bandeja sobre su escritorio, luego se fue.

"Quería almorzar contigo. Pensé que podríamos comer aquí, luego conversar un poco."

"Oh."

"¿De qué te sientes culpable, Bella? ¿De la rosa que cortaste del jardín esta mañana? ¿Del chocolate que tomaste de la caja anoche? ¿Del _croissant_ que no te comiste ayer?"

Me le quedé mirando. Estaba asombrada cuando me guiñó un ojo. "Soy un hombre ocupado, pero te observo, Bella."

"¿Por qué?"

"Me fascinas."

No sabía qué decir.

Empujó un plato hacia mí. "No será tan bueno como el tuyo, pero come tu sándwich. No estás comiendo lo suficiente, y tengo bastante de qué preocuparme sin añadir tu salud a ello."

Cogí mi plato—porque me pidió que lo hiciera.

_¿Qué me estaba pasando? _

Después que comimos, Edward rodeó el escritorio y se sentó a mi lado. "Nos vamos mañana."

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Voy a llevarte a nuestra luna de miel."

"Oh."

Me dio un sobre. Dentro, estaba una nueva licencia para manejar y un pasaporte, ambos con el nombre de Bella Cullen.

"La fecha de nacimiento está equivocada."

Se recargó en su asiento, frotando su barbilla con su dedo. "No, no lo está. Tienes un nuevo nombre, una nueva fecha de nacimiento y una nueva vida." Me miró a los ojos. "Isabella Marie Swan está muerta. Bella Cullen es el único nombre que tienes ahora."

"No entiendo."

"Anoche, Mike Newton fue arrestado con cargos de asesinato. Una mujer que coincidía con tu descripción y que llevaba tu identificación fue encontrada, golpeada y estrangulada. Su ADN estaba sobre ella."

Parpadeé y jadeé.

"Él está bajo custodia." Entonces sonrió. Una fría sonrisa aterradora que me recordó exactamente quién era él. "No llegará al juicio."

Empecé a temblar al procesar las palabras de Edward. Sabía que debería sentirme mal por Mike. Pero lo único que sentí fue alivio.

"¿Y la mujer?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Una mujer no identificada. No preguntes."

Asentí, con un suspiro prolongado.

"No tienes familia, y como tú me dijiste, no conoces a nadie aquí. Tu antigua vida terminó. Eres mi esposa, y estarás a salvo. Él pagará por dañar lo que es mío." Sus dedos tamborilearon en su rodilla. "Por lastimar a un inocente."

"¿Es-es eso lo que haces?" Pregunté. "¿Matar a aquellos que tú decides se lo merecen?"

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"

"Sí. Necesito comprender. ¿Estás con la mafia?"

"Todo lo que tienes que saber es que trabajo con una organización de considerable poder. Dirijo un equipo muy élite."

"Asesinas a personas. Eres un asesino—un matón a sueldo."

Se rio entre dientes, inclinándose hacia adelante, pasando un dedo por mi mejilla. "No, no soy un matón a sueldo. Ves demasiada televisión."

"No entiendo."

"Cuando tenía quince años, mi hermana fue raptada. Hasta entonces solo era un niño normal. Mi vida cambió de la noche a la mañana. Cada hora del día la pasé tratando de ayudar a mi padre a encontrarla. Mi mamá era una causa perdida, llorando y bebiendo todo el tiempo."

Alcancé su mano. "¿Qué sucedió?"

Miró a nuestros dedos entrelazados y sonrió. "Mi papá era uno de los tipos buenos, ¿sabes? Un policía. Pero no tenía nada. Solo un montón de callejones sin salida. Incluso sus compañeros policías creyeron que ella simplemente se escapó. No había nota de rescate, nada."

"¿Pero ella no hizo eso?"

"No. Yo vi cuando ocurrió. Vi a los hombres que se la llevaron. Una noche me escabullí de la casa y fui a un bar. Mi amigo siempre estaba alardeando sobre la vida ilícita de su tío y sus vínculos con el mundo del hampa. Del poder que él tenía. Fuimos a buscarlo. Le dijimos lo que sucedió, y lo que vi. Me creyó."

Inhaló. "En resumen, la encontraron. La trajeron a casa. Incluso ayudaron con terapia para ella y mi madre. Y el día que lo hicieron, juré que un día me convertiría en uno de ellos en gratitud."

"¿Qué pasó con tu hermana?"

"Rose estuvo jodida por mucho tiempo. Pero recibió ayuda, y se casó con el amor de su infancia, que también resultó ser mi amigo que me llevó con su tío. Lo conociste—Emmett." Sonrió. "Ella está protegida—igual que tú. Él moriría antes de permitir que algo le pase a ella."

"¿Y tus padres?"

Hizo una mueca. "Murieron en un accidente de coche que no fue un accidente. Se supone que yo estuviera con ellos, pero no me sentía bien y me quedé en casa. Garrett vino por mí, me acogió y se interesó por mí, y me convertí en parte de su familia. Cuando tenía dieciocho años, me ofrecieron un lugar en su organización. Era una oportunidad de eliminar del mundo a la gente que se aprovecha de los débiles e indefensos. Desarticulamos redes de pornografía infantil y esclavitud. Vamos tras traficantes, abusadores, acosadores y muchos otros."

"¿Tú eres juez, jurado y ejecutor?"

"Soy parte del equipo de investigación y, sí. Ejecutor. Una vez que están muertos, liquidamos sus bienes, y todo el dinero se va a un fondo que apoya a las víctimas. Si es posible, tratamos de unirlos con sus familias, nos aseguramos que reciban terapia, los ayudamos a recuperarse."

"Esas personas de la otra noche…"

"Les gustaba hacer adictos a las drogas a los niños que se escapaban de sus casas. Luego se las vendían. Y el hombre que era parte del equipo nos traicionó. Me traicionó." Su expresión era furiosa, una vez más el ángel vengador de la muerte. "No hay gris en esta área, Bella. Es blanco y negro. Él fue en contra de todo lo que representamos, y eligió el dinero sobre las vidas inocentes." Se recargó, cruzando sus piernas. "Y te amenazó."

"¿Alguna vez has… cometido un error?"

"No. Nunca. Tengo recursos y personas que se aseguran que nuestros blancos sean solo los tipos malos. La escoria de la humanidad. Libramos al mundo de ellos."

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Edward se puso de pie, recargándose contra el escritorio. "Ese es el hombre con el que te casaste, Bella. No va a cambiar. No voy a cambiar. Tienes dos opciones."

"¿Y cuáles son?"

"No puedes irte. Esa no es una opción. Puedes quedarte aquí—y vivir una vida segura. Leer, trabajar en el jardín, cocinar, lo que tú quieras. Te instalaré en un departamento en la propiedad y garantizaré tu completa seguridad."

"¿Y qué recibes tú de ello?"

"La satisfacción de saber que salvé a otro inocente de que le ocurriera algo terrible."

"¿Y si quieres casarte con alguien más?"

"Esa no es una opción."

"¿Cuál es mi segunda opción?"

Se puso de cuclillas frente a mí. "Puedes unirte a mí en esta pelea, como Esme, Alice y Rose, ayudando a las personas que salvamos. Asegurándose que sean atendidos. Lo que quieras hacer." Inhaló profundamente. "Llegar a conocerme, Bella. Ser mi esposa en todo sentido de la palabra—estar conmigo, apoyarme. Tal vez aprendas a amar al hombre, no al trabajo. Podríamos tener una familia, si quieres. Creo que si te das la oportunidad, puedes ser feliz conmigo."

Tomó mis manos. "Algo ocurrió la noche que te encontré. Surgió en mí un instinto protector como lo que nunca había experimentado en mi vida. No podía soportar la idea de que algo te ocurriera." Cerró sus ojos. "Cuando agarraste esa arma para matarte, me sorprendí rogando por un milagro."

Me estremecí, pensando en esa noche.

"La elección es tuya. No voy a forzarte a nada. Si crees que puedes vivir con esta realidad, te prometo, que seré un buen esposo para ti." Se acercó, pegando su calor a mí. "Sentí algo muy intenso cuando te besé, Bella. Quiero besarte cada vez que te veo, si me dejas. Creí que tú también lo habías sentido."

"Así es."

Sus labios encontraron los míos y se movieron ávidamente. Con un gemido, me acercó, profundizando el beso. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, permitiéndole explorar, memorizando su sabor y cómo se sentía. Se apartó, apoyando su frente en la mía.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Llévame de luna de miel, Edward. Quiero conocer a mi esposo. Todo de él."

Edward estaba de buen humor. Lo había estado desde que aterrizamos en su isla. Desapareció el cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás y la expresión severa. Sin gel, su cabello resplandecía de color bronce bajo la luz del sol, sus ojos verdes danzaban con felicidad, y se reía. Habíamos pasado los últimos dos días explorando. Me mostró todos sus lugares favoritos en la isla, tomando mi mano y a menudo besándome.

Pero eso fue todo. Por la noche en la oscuridad su brazo me rodeaba, abrazándome con fuerza pero eso era todo. Había esperado que nuestra relación progresara. En vez de eso, la había detenido. Estaba confundida, frustrada y sintiéndome desequilibrada.

"Preparé panqueques," sonrió, presentando un plato con una pila alta. Su pecho estaba desnudo, presumiendo sus definidos pectorales y anchos hombros. Sus pantalones cortos llegaban a la parte baja de sus caderas, con su firme estómago y esa tentadora V prominente.

Tuve que desviar la mirada. "Gracias."

Frunció su ceño.

"¿Te gustaría algo de jugo? Lo exprimí yo mismo."

"Que hogareño de tu parte," le dije, con tono mordaz. "No, gracias."

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, comiendo sus panqueques en silencio.

Yo empujé los míos por el plato.

"¿Te gustaría hoy intentar con el esnórquel?"

"Lo que tú quieras."

Cruzó sus brazos. "Mi esposa parece petulante esta mañana."

"¿En serio?"

"No me gusta. No me gusta tu tono o el puchero en tus labios."

Sabía que estaba actuando como una niña, pero no me importó. Él me hizo enojar, y yo quería hacer lo mismo. Deliberadamente, saqué más mi labio inferior.

"Haz eso de nuevo, y lo morderé."

Rodé mis ojos. "Bueno, eso sería un progreso."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "¿Hay algo que quieras, Bella?"

"¿Importa?"

"Sí. Dime qué quieres. Puede que lo consigas."

Estrellé mi mano sobre la encimera. "¡A ti, Edward! ¡Maldita sea! _¡Te quiero a ti!_ Quiero que me hagas tuya—que me fo—"

Estaba sobre mí antes que la última palabra dejara mi boca. Los platos salieron volando de la mesa cuando los hizo a un lado, colocándome sobre la sólida superficie de madera.

"Pensé que nunca te quebrarías." Gruñó. "Creí que iba a morir de bolas azules en mi luna de miel."

Me besó. Profundo. Intenso. Húmedo. Su lengua reclamó mi boca, robándome las palabras. Sus manos agarraron, desgarrando mi bata, y su boca descendió, lamiendo y chupando mis pechos. "Eres jodidamente hermosa."

Grité su nombre cuando tocó mi coño, su toque posesivo. "Este es mío ahora. Tú eres mía."

"¡Sí!"

"Voy a follarte, Bella. Luego voy a llevarte a nuestra habitación y lo haré de nuevo. Voy a hacer que te corras con tanta frecuencia que no podrás parar. Voy a follarte hasta que no puedas recordar nada más que a mí. Tu cuerpo no querrá nunca a nadie _más que_ a mí. ¿Entendiste?"

Solo pude lloriquear.

Tiró de mi ropa interior, y deslizó sus dedos sobre mí. "Estás mojada, nena. Tan mojada para mí." Deslizó un largo dedo en mi interior, luego un segundo. "Tan apretada. _Jesús_ vas a sentirte increíble envolviendo mi polla."

Me arqueé contra él, perdida en sus palabras sucias, y sus caricias posesivas. Él era como una pitón, lista para atacar, cerniéndose sobre mí, sus ojos entornados y oscuros. Me tocó como un violín, sus dedos sabiendo exactamente dónde tocarme, cómo prolongar mi placer. Su boca cubriendo la mía a medida que mi primer orgasmo florecía, apoderándose de todo mi cuerpo.

"_Mi nombre_, Bella. Grita _mi nombre_."

Hizo eco en la habitación.

Pasó su boca abierta por mi torso, tentando mi estómago con sus labios. Se levantó, levantándome a mí. Me apoyé en su pecho, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Levantó mi barbilla. "No he terminado contigo. Ni por asomo." Bajó el tono de su voz. "Mírame, mi esposa."

Abrí mis ojos, observándolo. Estaba desnudo, su piel dorada y firme bajo la luz. Su polla estaba rígida, larga, dura, y llorando por mí. Me eché hacia atrás, con Edward siguiéndome, su boca demandante sobre la mía. Se empujó hacia adelante, enterrándose dentro de mí. Agarré sus hombros mientras se movía, mis uñas enterrándose en su piel. Me penetró, poderosamente, sin titubear nunca mientras yo explotaba a su alrededor. Lo prolongó, goteando sudor, nuestros cuerpos deslizándose sobre la madera, luego dejó caer su cabeza en mi cuello, su cuerpo estremeciéndose al detenerse.

"Bella." Gimió, su aliento caliente en mi piel.

Lo envolví con mis brazos, perdida en todo lo que él era. Su calor, su fortaleza, su lujuria. Lo tomaría todo por él.

Levantó su cabeza, pasando sus dedos sobre mi boca. "Ahora eres mía."

"Ya lo era, Edward," repliqué.

Me tomó en sus brazos, y me llevó a nuestra habitación. Con las cortinas aún corridas, la luz era difusa y tenue.

Me acostó en la cama, y sus caricias cambiaron. Se volvieron suaves, gentiles y complacientes. Su boca estaba caliente y tentaba mi piel. Sus palabras eran en voz baja, llenas de adoración, y llegaron a mi corazón. Lo abrieron, y lo acepté de la misma forma en que mi cuerpo aceptó el suyo. Nos movimos juntos como si lo hubiéramos hecho por miles de años. El mundo se resumió a solo nosotros dos.

Después, yaciendo en sus brazos suspiré.

"Creí que no eras gentil."

"Tú despiertas eso en mí." Se movió para mirarme a los ojos. "Pero es algo que solo verás en privado. Necesito que entiendas eso, Bella."

"Lo hago."

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Preguntó con suave beso.

"Qué tal vez debería ser petulante más a menudo… cuando estemos solos por supuesto."

Se rio entre dientes. "Por supuesto."

"¿Por qué esperaste?"

"Quería saber que estabas segura. Que me deseabas tanto como yo a ti."

"Te deseaba. Te deseo."

Presionó su boca a mi oído. "Te amo, Bella Cullen. Estoy ansioso porque te unas a mí a esta vida. Voy a ser aún más fuerte contigo a mi lado."

"Te amo, Edward," respondí. No estaba segura cuándo ocurrió, pero era verdad.

Me acercó a él. "Te mantendré a salvo. Siempre, mi inocente."

Me acurruqué. "Lo sé."

Nos quedamos dormidos.

Juntos.

* * *

_**Awwww cayó redondita, esto si es un hombre y lo demás son tonterías jajaja. Bueno, ¿a quién no le gustan los personajes dominantes como este Edward? ¡Son calientes! Aunque en la vida real queramos maridos cariñosos y consentidores jejeje. En fin, ya están juntos, ahora tocará ver cómo se adapta Bella a esta nueva vida, que no será fácil. Espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y recuerden, son sus reviews los que mantienen vivo el fandom, los que nos animan a seguir dedicando tiempo para su diversión, además que con ellos son USTEDES los que marcan el ritmo de actualización. No lo olviden. Sinceramente, espero que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura y para ello les recuerdo que sigan la historia para recibir las notificaciones, de antemano, gracias por sus follow y favoritos, y gracias por el apoyo que dan a mis publicaciones en los grupos de Facebook, sus me gusta y sus comentarios. Como se los he dicho en otras ocasiones, ustedes son los mejores lectores del mundo *inserten muchos besos para ustedes***_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo, que espero sea muy pronto ;) **_


	2. Capítulo 2

Esto tiene que ponerse sí o sí :P Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal, **yo solo traduzco.

_**No pueden faltar las gracias a mi queridísima Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, por acompañarme en otra de mis traducciones y corregir mis horrores :)**_

* * *

**~Bella~**

Miré por la ventana a medida que el avión empezaba su descenso. Las nubes se abrieron, y vi la ciudad aparecer, tratando de calmar mis nervios. Durante todo el viaje Edward y yo habíamos estado en silencio. Lo vi hojear unos archivos, escribiendo notas en la pantalla de su computadora, pero el sonido había cesado hace un tiempo.

No fui capaz de mirarlo.

Permitirle ver mi debilidad, y saber que ya estaba decepcionado de mí.

Las últimas dos semanas habían sido las mejores de mi vida. Descubrí dos lados diferentes de mi esposo, y estaba profundamente enamorada de ambos.

Fueron días soleados sin fin. Exploramos y reímos, follamos en el océano, en la arena, junto a la piscina, en la piscina, incluso en las cuevas oscuras que exploramos, nuestros gritos haciendo eco en los muros de piedra. El deseo de Edward era desenfrenado, y todo lo que requería era una sonrisa o curvear mi dedo y empezaba. Era posesivo y demandante, mostrándome lo que quería, lo que necesitaba de mí, justo en ese momento. Él, a su vez, me daba placer que nunca supe que existía. Él era vocal, sus movimientos seguros y precisos, incitando un orgasmo tras otro en mí, hasta que quedaba agotada y laxa en sus brazos. Las noches las pasábamos en la gigantesca cama, donde me prodigaba besos, reclamando mi cuerpo una y otra vez, al parecer sin tener nunca suficiente. Su voz era gentil, sus caricias tiernas. Sus palabras susurradas estaban llenas de adoración. En la tranquilidad de la noche es cuando más sentía su amor, cuando él se sentía libre de ser él mismo.

Mi esposo. Mi Edward.

Pero ahora, nos dirigíamos de vuelta a la realidad. A una nueva vida en la que no tenía idea cómo encajar. Sabía que él sería diferente cuando llegáramos. Desaparecería el esposo consentidor y cariñoso, y en su lugar, estaría el jefe de una división secreta especializada que cazaba y eliminaba a la gente que causaba daño a "inocentes" como Edward los llamaba.

Había sentido su alejamiento tan pronto como abordamos el avión. Se sentó frente a mí, lo más lejos que hemos estado en dos semanas. La conversación cesó casi inmediatamente, y pronto, estaba inmerso en su trabajo. Sabía que esperaba que me uniera a él en su lucha. Que trabajara con su hermana y otros miembros de la familia que se aseguraban que el dinero que se apropiaban se utilizara en la lucha de redes de pornografía infantil, desmantelar operaciones de esclavitud sexual, y ayudar a la gente que habían rescatado. No estaba segura de poder manejarlo, o siquiera cómo encajaría. Era una extraña. La esposa de Edward, pero aun así una extraña para toda esta gente.

¿Me aceptarían? ¿Lo decepcionaría?

"Bella."

Su voz me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos, y lo miré. Había terminado su trabajo y estaba sentado con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, contemplándome como si esperara una respuesta.

"Sí, Edward. Lo siento. Creo que no escuché lo que estabas diciendo."

"Simplemente pregunté dónde estabas."

Confundida, le ofrecí una sonrisa. "Estoy aquí."

Descruzando sus piernas, se inclinó hacia adelante, quitando un mechón de cabello de mi rostro. "No, Bella, estás a miles de kilómetros de este avión, atrapada en un lugar sombrío en tu cabeza. Me gustaría que volvieras, y hablaras conmigo."

"Te estaba dejando trabajar."

Asintió, sus dedos aún subían y bajaban de forma relajante por mi mejilla. "Agradezco eso, pero terminé hace treinta minutos. He estado aquí, observándote y preguntándome por qué mi esposa está tan aterrorizada como para que esté destruyendo su ropa."

Bajé la vista asombrada. Tenía razón, estaba agarrando la tela de mi falda con tanta fuerza, que había rasgado la costura. Por si no fuera suficiente, mis manos habían restregado tanto la tela que estaba rota y desgastada.

"¡Lo siento mucho! No fue mi intención—"

"¡Isabella!"

Su tono brusco detuvo mis palabras. Se secaron en mi garganta al mirarlo, el miedo bajando por mi espalda.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No me mires con temor, amor. _Nunca_ tienes que temerme. Te amo, y eres mi vida."

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos, y con un gemido, desabrochó mi cinturón de seguridad y me puso en su regazo. Me rodeó con sus brazos, y dejó besos en mi cabeza.

Inhalé profundamente, su aroma calmándome. En sus brazos no había miedo, o preocupación. Solo él, solo nosotros.

"Lo siento, Bella. Sé que todo es todavía nuevo y atemorizante para ti. No tenía intenciones de trabajar en el vuelo a casa, pero Garrett me envió unos archivos, y tenía que revisarlos de inmediato. De otro modo desaparecería cuando llegáramos a casa, y quería que nuestra primera noche en la casa la pasáramos juntos."

"Está bien," susurré.

"Dime lo que te está perturbando tanto."

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, encontrando su mirada. Sus intensos ojos verdes estaban tiernos y preocupados—no había ira o crítica. _Mi _Edward estaba aquí.

"Me preocupa decepcionarte. Pasarme de la raya y provocar que te avergüences. No poder trabajar con tu hermana, o no agradarle. Nunca se acercó a mí la noche que nos casamos, o desde entonces. ¿Qué-qué pasa si hago algo que te disguste?"

Edward frunció el ceño. "Bella, ¿qué crees que soy? ¿Crees que te haría daño? ¿Crees que soy alguna clase de monstruo? Soy solo un hombre. Un hombre profundamente enamorado de su esposa. Nada va a pasar. Puede que discutamos. Si me enojo, lo superaremos. Si te hago enojar, será lo mismo. Las parejas pelean." Pasó un dedo bajo mis ojos, limpiando mis lágrimas. "Rose te aceptará. Se pone increíblemente nerviosa con la gente nueva, le agradarás con el tiempo. Deja que lo haga a su paso. Se acercará a ti cuando esté lista. Te ayudaré. Alice y Esme estarán ahí para ayudarte, también. Y si odias lo que ellas hacen, entonces puedes hacer algo más." Apretó mi nariz. "Necesito almorzar diariamente, y me dijiste que te encanta hornear. Sabes que me gusta lo dulce."

"Tú… nosotros… no seremos los mismos."

"¿Como éramos en la isla?"

"Sí."

"Sí y no. ¿Te tomaré en mis brazos y te besaré enfrente de mi equipo? ¿Jugaremos y te perseguiré por ahí? No. Pero no te ignoraré. Eres mi esposa, y como tal, demandas respeto. Soy sumamente discreto, y mis sentimientos por ti—los profundos e inquebrantables—quedarán entre nosotros. ¿Pero si me necesitas? ¿Si necesitas mis brazos y mis caricias? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir a buscarme. Cerrar mi puerta y decírmelo en privado. Todo lo que quieras es tuyo."

Hizo una pausa, mirándome, luego agachó su cabeza y rozó sus labios sobre los míos. "Solo le muestro fortaleza a mi equipo, Bella. Aunque algunos son miembros de la familia, sigo siendo su jefe. Ellos no ven el lado privado de Edward a menos que se los permita—lo que es raro. Pero tú, amor, tú tienes todo de mí. Cuando estoy haciendo negocios, hago lo que tengo que hacer a fin de mantener mi rol, pero en privado, soy tuyo. Mi corazón siempre es tuyo, incluso cuando estoy en otra parte. No permitas que la fachada que tengo que utilizar te haga pensar de otra forma." Dejó otro beso en mi boca. "Nunca olvides lo que significas para mí. Siempre puedes hablar conmigo. Quiero saber lo que estás pensando y sintiendo."

Sus labios se curvearon. "A menos, por supuesto, que esté en una reunión y tú decidas entonces gritarme sobre no atinarle al cesto de la ropa sucia con mis calcetines."

Una pequeña risita escapó de mis labios. Él me sonrió en respuesta, para luego ponerse serio.

"Lo que hago es peligroso, Bella. Es una de las razones por las que creí que nunca me casaría. No quería poner en peligro a nadie. No tenía ninguna debilidad de la que alguien se aprovechara. Pero tú cambiaste eso. Mi mayor miedo es que se sepa lo profundamente enamorado que estoy de ti, y te conviertas en un blanco por mí. Lo que hago, lo que mi equipo hace es un secreto tan bien guardado, que solo un puñado de personas sabe a ciencia cierta que somos reales. Hay habladurías y rumores, pero nada lleva a mí directamente. Quiero mantenerlo así, ahora más que nunca. Y tomaré todas las precauciones."

"Entonces, cuando sean negocios o en público, ¿serás distante?"

"¿Puedes soportarlo? ¿A sabiendas que lo hago por tu seguridad?"

"¿Y cuándo estemos solos?"

"Estaré cerca. Solo sé consciente de nuestro entorno cuando haya otras personas." Suspiró. "Como descubrí con Alec, existen aquellos en los que no se puede confiar."

"Entiendo."

"Aun así, todavía te ves muy triste."

"Me gusta tomar tu mano y besarte siempre que quiera."

"Puedes tomar mi mano. Puedo mantenerte cerca de mí. Eso parecería algo natural en mi mundo. Pero los besos, no."

"¿Me lo compensarás?"

Agachó su cabeza. "En toda oportunidad que tenga."

"Bien entonces."

**~oOo~**

La casa bullía de actividad cuando llegamos. Me aseguré de seguir las señales de Edward cuando dejamos el avión. Me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a descender los escalones y una vez más para entrar en el coche, luego me quedé sentada mientras él hablaba con el conductor. Cuando entró junto a mí, llevó mi mano a sus labios elogiándome en un murmullo. "Esa es mi chica."

Carlisle y Esme estaban ahí para recibirnos cuando llegamos a casa, nos abrazaron. Carlisle asintió, satisfecho con lo que vio. "Te ves bien, Bella."

Encontré la mirada divertida de Edward y sonreí. "Estoy bien."

"Trajimos la cena, para que no tengan que preocuparse por eso."

"¿Dónde está la señora Cope?"

Carlisle frunció el ceño. "Tuvo un ataque al corazón hace dos días, Edward."

"¿Por qué no se me informó?"

"Ella está bien y descansando cómodamente. Me suplicó que no arruinara tu viaje. Me dijo que nunca te relajas lo suficiente, y quería que estuvieras con tu pequeño ángel tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Acepté respetar sus deseos ya que regresarías hoy y ella estaba mucho mejor."

"Deberíamos ir a verla, Edward."

"Sí. En cuanto desempaquemos y nos instalemos. ¿Está recibiendo atención privada? ¿Hay algo más que necesite?"

"No, me aseguré que tuviera lo mejor de todo. No volverá a trabajar por un tiempo, e incluso entonces, será limitado."

"Tengo que contratar a una nueva ama de llaves."

"No, yo me haré cargo de la casa, Edward."

Frunció el ceño. "No quiero que hagas quehaceres domésticos, Bella."

Me eché a reír. "La señora Cope tiene un equipo que hace los quehaceres domésticos todas las semanas—ella los supervisa. Pero puedo cocinar y hacer las compras. Y cuando vuelva, puedo ayudarla." Puse mi mano sobre su brazo. "Me gustaría cuidar de mi esposo de esa forma."

Sus ojos brillaron bajo la luz y se agachó. "Serás bien recompensada, mi esposa."

Mordí mi labio e intenté no notar las sonrisas en los rostros de Carlisle y Esme.

"Lo espero con ansias."

La cena fue agradable, y comencé a relajarme. Edward no estaba ni de cerca igual de cariñoso, pero seguía cercano. Y supe que en cuanto estuviéramos solos, su lado tierno saldría con toda su fuerza. Tenía la esperanza que su lado demandante y posesivo también hiciera su aparición.

Él y Carlisle se escabulleron después de la cena para una rápida charla, y Esme y yo guardamos lo que sobró y bebimos un poco de café.

"Edward se ve muy feliz. Al igual que tú."

"Lo estoy. Espero que él también lo esté. Se lo merece," agregué en voz baja.

Me sonrió mientras me observaba. "Lo amas," declaró con una amplia sonrisa.

"Sí."

"Y él finalmente encontró el amor con alguien—tú."

Deslicé mi dedo sobre la madera oscura de la mesa. "Sí," respondí bajito. "Él me ama."

"Estoy feliz. Sé que no es una vida fácil la que él vive, Bella, pero contigo en ella, encontrará la felicidad."

"Gracias."

"Te tomará algo de tiempo adaptarte, pero estarás bien. Recuerda, el hombre que amas tiene muchos rostros, y aunque puede que no te agraden todos, él está ahí, sin importar qué. Creo que Edward será un buen esposo para ti."

"Lo es."

Inclinándose hacia adelante, palmeó mi mano. "Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, dímelo. Recuerdo lo abrumador que fue todo esto cuando me casé con Carlisle. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, sin embargo, algunas veces amenazaba con abrumarme. Todo esto se te ha impuesto."

"¿Cómo lo manejaste?"

"Confíe en él. Aprendí cómo separar las dos vidas, y ser lo que él necesitaba que fuera en ambas. Él también tuvo que ajustar su forma de pensar, así que aprendimos juntos." Se rio entre dientes. "Tuvimos muchas discusiones impresionantes, y después, algunos momentos muy intensos de reconciliación."

Me uní a su risa. Luego me puse seria.

"A Edward le preocupa mi seguridad. Que pudiera convertirme en una debilidad para él."

Asintió. "Todos tienen ese temor. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle. Imagino que dada la posición de Edward, sería mucho más. Sigue su guía, haz lo que te pida, y estarás bien."

"Él esperaba que pudiera trabajar con ustedes."

"Nos encantaría eso. Es muy gratificante ver lo que podemos hacer por aquellos que realmente lo necesitan. Un par de manos extra siempre es bienvenido."

Se puso de pie. "Concéntrate en tu matrimonio, y la casa por un tiempo. Puedo orientarte, y más adelante podemos hablar al respecto. Puedes hablar con Alice y Rose, y luego decidir."

Recogió su taza. "Te ves cansada. Ve a terminar de desempacar. Iré por Carlisle y enviaré a Edward arriba tan pronto como sea posible. Estoy segura que odia estar lejos de ti—incluso por poco tiempo."

Le sonreí con tristeza. Sabía que ya no podía tenerlo todo el tiempo. "Es momento de volver a la realidad."

Me abrazó, su suave aroma floral me envolvió, recordándome al gentil abrazo de una madre.

"Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo."

Subí las escaleras, esperando que ella tuviera razón.

* * *

_**Vuelven a la realidad, y es obvio que no será fácil para Bella adaptarse, pero al menos Edward está siendo comprensivo con ella, y ahora también tiene el apoyo de Esme y de Alice. En cuanto a Edward, es comprensible que no quiera demostrar frente a otros lo que siente por Bella porque realmente podría convertirse en su debilidad. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, el primero fue un OS por eso estaba tan largo, pero Melanie (Edward's Eternal) decidió alargarlo un poco. Son 10 capítulos en total, así que no tardaremos mucho en terminarlo, sobre todo si siguen correspondiendo como lo hicieron en el primer capítulo. Así que, usen el cuadrito debajo de este capítulo, escriban unas cuantas palabras, como qué les pareció el capi, qué fue lo que más les gustó y envíenlo. No tienen que estar registrados para dejar review ;) No olviden que sus reviews nos alientan a seguir haciendo esto para su diversión, con ellos son USTEDES los que mantienen vivo el fandom y marcan el ritmo de actualización. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: liduvina, Leah De Call, kaja0507, AlyciaCullen, Jazmin96, calvialexa, camilitha cullen, Mariecullen78, Genesis, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, cary, Karen, somas, YessyVL13, SullyYM, injoa, Tecupi, Aidee Bells, glow0718, Melins, carlita16, tokita1796, Manligrez, Smedina, PRISOL, almacullenmasen, Melany, Vrigny, Lady Grigori, Zafirocullen22, dana masen cullen, ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, Bertlin, Techu, Lissette, marieisahale, Kimm, EmmaBe, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, jupy, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, selenne88, Alma Figueroa, Sheei Luquee, Paola Barresi, Patts, piligm, nataliastewart, Karina Jimenez, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, saraipineda44, Kabum, May Cullen M, torrespera172, bbluelilas, Brenda Cullenn, Lizdayanna, Johanna22, Kabum, Moni, Laura Camila, Iza, Adriu, freedom2604, tulgarita, Katie D.B, maries24, cavendano13, EriCastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, aliceforever85, Tata XOXO, lagie, BereB, angryc, calia19, JessMel, rjnavajas, patymdn, myaenriquez02, miop, Say's, Kriss21, Adriana Molina, Mafer, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, Yoliki, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES. **_


	3. Capítulo 3

Esto tiene que ponerse sí o sí :P Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal, **yo solo traduzco.

_**No pueden faltar las gracias a mi queridísima Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, por acompañarme en otra de mis traducciones y corregir mis horrores :)**_

* * *

**~Bella~**

Edward entró a nuestra habitación, sonriendo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Desempacando y separando la ropa sucia para mañana."

"La señora Cope va…" Se detuvo. "¿Estás segura que no quieres que contrate a alguien?"

"Soy perfectamente capaz de lavar ropa."

Se acercó detrás de mí, colocando sus manos en mis caderas, atrayéndome a su pecho. "Estoy consciente de lo capaz que eres, amor." Subió sus manos por mi torso, tomando mis pechos, tentando delicadamente mis pezones. Dejó caer su rostro en mi cuello, su aliento caliente en mi piel. "Estoy consciente de ti… de todo sobre ti."

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, concediéndole libre acceso a mi cuello. "¿Oh?" Lloriqueé.

"Estoy consciente que te duchaste sin mí. Estoy consciente que traes puesto uno de los camisones más _sexies_ que he visto en mi vida." Sus manos tiraron de la orilla del atuendo de encaje.

"En este momento estoy consciente que te importa una mierda lavar la ropa, los quehaceres de la casa o cualquier otra cosa, todo menos yo arrojándote a la cama, _nuestra _cama, y follándote." Chupó la curva de mi cuello, haciéndome jadear cuando me mordió.

"¿Es eso un hecho?" Murmuré, tratando desesperadamente de conservar algún tipo de control.

Con una risa baja, subió más mi camisón. "Estoy consciente," dijo entre su aliento, "que no tienes nada debajo de esto." Agarró mi coño, de forma suave y provocadora. "Estoy consciente de lo mucho que me deseas. Justo ahora."

Sin advertencia, insertó dos dedos dentro de mí, curveándolos para tocar el punto que me vuelve loca. Grité cuando empezó a bombearlos rápidamente. Me arqueé hacia sus caricias, mi orgasmo viniendo intenso y veloz. Antes que siquiera me recuperara, me arrojó a la cama, penetrándome y tomándome. Nuestras bocas se fundieron, nuestros cuerpos se fusionaron, y nos unimos en una llamarada de pasión.

Edward se cernió sobre mí. "Bienvenida a casa, señora Cullen."

Le sonreí. "Te amo."

Su rostro se iluminó, con asombro y alegría en sus ojos.

"Te amo."

**~oOo~**

Edward estuvo callado durante el desayuno. Vació su taza y se puso de pie. "¿Cuáles son tus planes para esta mañana?"

"Tengo que hacer una lista para el supermercado, ir de compras, y averiguar el programa de la señora Cope."

"Felix te llevará al supermercado."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Es necesario? Sé cómo conducir y puedo leer un mapa."

"Es necesario."

"La señora Cope iba al supermercado por su cuenta. Me parece una pérdida de tiempo para Felix que me acompañe de compras. Estoy segura que tiene cosas más importantes de qué hacerse cargo."

Se apoyó sobre la encimera, encerrándome. Su voz era baja, su mirada fiera. "La señora Cope no es mi esposa. No hay _nada _más importante que tu seguridad. _Nada_. Felix te acompaña, o no vas. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí."

Su beso fue intenso. "Excelente."

Dejó la cocina.

Limpié, revisé el contenido de la despensa, el refrigerador, y el congelador, para luego hacer mi lista. Acababa de terminar cuando Felix entró a la cocina.

"¿Está usted lista, señora Cullen?"

Titubeé, luego cogí mi bolso. "Necesito ver a Edward antes de irme."

Asintió, indicándome que lo siguiera. En la puerta de la oficina de Edward cerca del frente de la casa, tocó y esperó hasta que Edward gritó que entrara.

"La señora Cullen desea un momento."

"Por supuesto. Déjanos solos."

Entré, y Felix cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Edward estaba sentado en su enorme escritorio, con computadoras y archivos rodeándolo. Ya se veía exhausto. Sin embargo, me sonrió, su expresión cordial.

"Hola, mi esposa."

Me acerqué al escritorio, sin saber cómo hacer mi pregunta.

"Una vez más, tus posesiones sufren por tus nervios," observó.

Miré mi bolso. Estaba retorciendo el asa.

Se puso de pie, y rodeó el escritorio, recargándose en él y abriendo sus brazos. "Ven aquí."

Di un paso al frente, y me abrazó, con fuerza. "¿Qué pasa, mi amor?"

"N-no sé cómo pagar los comestibles, y no tengo dinero…"

"Bella, me disculpo." Dejó un beso en mi cabeza, y levantó mi barbilla. "Tenía la intención de discutir eso contigo anoche, pero estaba, ah, distraído." Mordisqueó la punta de mi nariz juguetonamente, luego volvió a su escritorio y rebuscó en el cajón superior. Sacó un sobre.

"Aquí están tus nuevas tarjetas de banco. Tu contraseña es la fecha de nuestro matrimonio." Dijo los números lentamente. "Hay una tarjeta Visa, una tarjeta débito, y tu cuenta será reabastecida según sea necesario." Sacó un sobre grueso de otro cajón y sacó unos billetes, ofreciéndomelos. "Aquí tienes quinientos dólares."

Lo miré boquiabierta, y me frunció el ceño. "¿Eso no es suficiente? Tienes diez mil en tu cuenta, pero si necesitas más…"

Sacudí mi cabeza, atónita. "Edward, quería veinte dólares y algo de dinero para comestibles."

Se rio entre dientes y vino a mí, deslizando el dinero y las tarjetas en mi cartera. "Esa ya no es tu vida. Compra lo que creas que necesitamos, y lo que es más importante, lo que sea que tú _quieras_."

Miré mi gruesa cartera. "¿Hay algo que _tú_ quieras?"

"Te quiero en casa y a salvo." Sonrió. "Y tal vez algunas galletas, si tienes tiempo después."

"Puedo hacerlas."

Su beso fue prolongado y posesivo. "Excelente, mi esposa. Eso es excelente."

**~oOo~**

Fue en la tienda de comestibles que empecé a acercarme a Felix. Mientras miraba los paquetes de pasta, él sacudió su cabeza. "El señor Cullen prefiere su pasta hecha en casa."

Sorprendida al escuchar sus palabras, sacudí mi cabeza. "No sé cómo hacer pasta."

"Puedo enseñarle. La señora Cope tiene la máquina de hacer pasta. Yo también le enseñé."

"Está bien. Me gustaría eso. Gracias, Felix." Le di una sonrisa radiante.

Él me la devolvió. "Al señor Cullen no le gustan los frutos secos en sus galletas." Hizo una pausa. "Tampoco a mí."

"Eso nos hace tres."

"Bien."

El resto del viaje, él me indicó los favoritos de Edward, y discutimos recetas. Después que cargamos el coche, me senté en el asiento del pasajero. "¿Podemos ir al centro comercial?"

Él se detuvo. "El señor Cullen dijo que a la tienda, luego a la casa."

"Necesito unos cuantos artículos personales. ¿Tal vez podrías llamarlo?"

"¿Es importante?"

"Para mí lo es, sí."

"Entonces, al centro comercial. Pero le pido que permanezca cerca y que sea tan rápida como pueda."

"Puedo hacerlo."

"Gracias, señora Cullen."

"Bella, mi nombre es Bella."

Me observó por un momento, luego sonrió.

"Muy bien, Bella. Al centro comercial."

**~oOo~**

Más tarde, con los comestibles desempacados y mis compras en su sitio, horneé. Galletas de todas clases llenaban los contenedores sobre la encimera. Estaba sola, y tenía el radio encendido, la música me ayudaba a sentirme más en casa en la cocina que aún sentía pertenecía a alguien más.

La puerta se abrió y Edward entró, sonriendo.

"Todo lo que puedo oler son galletas."

"Hice tus favoritas. Un pajarito me contó todo."

Echó un vistazo en los contenedores con una sonrisa. "¿Felix?"

"Tal vez."

Se echó a reír y agarró unas cuantas, masticando alegremente. Le serví café, y bebió, viéndose pensativo.

"Fuiste al centro comercial."

"Necesitaba un par de cosas. Lo hice rápido."

Suspiró. "No estoy molesto. No quiero que te sientas prisionera, pero quiero que seas cuidadosa."

"Lo sé." Titubeé. "¿Alice y Esme tienen, ah, protección?"

"Tanto Alice como Esme llevan armas, y saben cómo defenderse."

"Oh. ¿Y Rose?"

Suspiró. "Rose nunca deja la propiedad sin Emmett, Felix o yo. Jamás. Esa es su elección, por cierto. Después de lo que le pasó, es incapaz de soportar la idea de salir sola al mundo."

"Entonces, ¿debería cargar un arma?"

Gimió. "¿Podemos discutir esto en otra ocasión?" Me observó. "¿Estás tan ansiosa de alejarte de mí que ya necesitas escaparte sin importar qué?"

Me acerqué, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. "No. Simplemente no quiero ser una molestia. Odio pensar que si nos quedamos sin leche, tengo que alejar a Felix de su trabajo."

"Por ahora, así es como tiene que ser." Se rio entre dientes. "Además, creo que tienes un _fan_ en Felix." Sacudió su cabeza. "Mi endurecida mano derecha te adora, creo. Tú lanzas tu hechizo y nos atrapas a todos, mi esposa."

"Solo quiero atraparte a ti."

"Ya lo hiciste. Por primera vez en mi vida, no puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo. Es como si pudiera sentir que estás en la casa y quiero estar contigo."

"Edward," dije entre mi aliento.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, besándome con fuerza. "Mi seductora, mi esposa."

Caí en su abrazo, sintiéndome contenta.

Se enderezó, sacudiendo sus pantalones. "Debo dejarte, pero estoy deseoso que llegue la cena."

"¿A las ocho?"

Asintió. "A las ocho en punto." Alcanzó otro puñado de galletas. "Estás me ayudarán a aguantar hasta entonces."

Dejó la cocina, su ausencia provocando que la habitación pareciera extraña y vacía una vez más.

Sacudí mi cabeza por mis pensamientos. Solo tenía que acostumbrarme a mi entorno.

Estaba segura que pronto lo sentiría como mi hogar.

Tenía que ser así.

* * *

_**Estoy consciente… ya 'sueno' como Edward jajajaja. Pues sí, estoy consciente de lo corto del capítulo, así que les avisó que el siguiente ya está listo. ¿Qué tanto desean leerlo? Ya veremos ;) Por lo pronto, veamos, hasta ahora todo va bien, ambos se están adaptando a su vida como matrimonio, pero creo que su matrimonio aún no se ha visto probado por el trabajo de Edward. ¿Podrán con la presión? Ya lo veremos… espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, y espero que nos leamos pronto. Depende de ustedes. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Tereyasha Mooz, Sheei Luquee, Pao-SasuUchiha, Adriana Molina, aliceforever85, Gabriela Cullen, YessyVL13, GloriaCullen, Maryluna, cary, Ronnie86, karen, bbluelilas, Cristal82, paupau1, Leah De Call, Smedina, LicetSalvatore, miop, Vrigny, alejandra1987, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, Merce, jupy, kaja0507, debynoe12, Lectora de Fics, Say's, E-Chan Cullen, cavendano13, freedom2604, Iza, Zafirocullen22, myaenriquez02, Moni, Kriss211, Bertlin, Brenda Cullenn, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Liz Vidal, AnnieOR, Techu, torrespera172, May Cullen M, Alma Figueroa, AlyciaCullen, BereB, Lizdayanna, lagie, maries24, Katie D.B, Pili, glow0718, Barbie Hale Black, calia19, marieisahale, Tecupi, Tata XOXO, Paola Barresi, Melo, injoa, somas, EriCastelo, tokita1796, Adriu, tulgarita, patymdn, Aidee Bells, Josi, rjnavajas, Sully YM, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, PRISOL, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, angryc, almacullenmasen, Mafer, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto :)**_


	4. Capítulo 4

Esto tiene que ponerse sí o sí :P Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal, **yo solo traduzco.

_**No pueden faltar las gracias a mi queridísima Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, por acompañarme en otra de mis traducciones y corregir mis horrores :)**_

* * *

Los primeros diez días después de regresar a casa, la vida parecía casi normal. Tan normal como una vida podía ser cuando estás casada con un hombre como Edward.

Era obvio que la señora Cope no regresaría, y convencí a Edward que esperara para contratar a alguien. Pasaba mis días cocinando, explorando mi nuevo hogar, y pasando las noches con Edward.

La casa era enorme, extendiéndose hacia ambos lados desde una gran área central. Edward pasaba todo su tiempo en el lado oeste en su oficina y las habitaciones adjuntas. Toda el ala era utilizada por su equipo. Constantemente estaba rodeado por sus hombres; aunque podía fácilmente distinguir su voz si pasaba por el pasillo donde estaba ubicada la oficina. Había otras habitaciones, pero todas estaban ocupadas con el equipo de Edward. Había computadoras, hombres, escritorios, y todo tipo de armarios, y gigantescas pizarras cubiertas de escritura. La mayor parte del tiempo la puerta estaba cerrada.

La oficina de Edward era enorme, y su escritorio cubierto con varias computadoras. Había una gran mesa con muchas sillas alrededor, y sabía que se reunía ahí regularmente con su equipo. Si entraba, tenía cuidado de no permitirme ver lo que estaba en las computadoras, y siempre cerraba los archivos sobre su escritorio. Me estaba protegiendo del contenido, y estaba agradecida. No había nada personal en la oficina, pero era obvio que era un espacio bien utilizado.

El ala este era la parte más habitada de la casa.

Al salir del centro principal estaba la enorme habitación donde habíamos intercambiado nuestros votos. Era un salón que pocas veces se usaba, lleno de pesados muebles y gruesas alfombras. Era muy formal, y la encontraba inmensa.

Descubrí que la biblioteca era más de mi gusto; aunque también era más grande que cualquier biblioteca personal de casa que había visto en mi vida. Pero las sillas eran cómodas, y la iluminación buena para leer. Había una gran selección de libros, y sabía que me mantendrían ocupada por mucho tiempo.

En el segundo piso, había seis habitaciones, todas con su propio baño, y dos habitaciones que estaban vacías. Me preguntaba si Edward se opondría a que convirtiera una en una sala. El tamaño sería más fácil de manejar.

En la parte de atrás de la casa, en la planta principal, era donde Alice, Esme y Rose pasaban su tiempo. Era luminoso con muchas ventanas y con vista a los densos árboles de hoja perenne. Había entrado y saludado unas cuantas veces, pero parecía incomodar a Rose, así que mantenía mis visitas breves. Esme me aseguró que Rose me aceptaría.

Me sentía cómoda en la cocina. Bien diseñada, tenía un enorme sillón con orejas junto a la chimenea donde podía leer, y un escritorio empotrado en el que me gustaba sentarme a escribir listas o utilizar la computadora para buscar recetas. Por primera vez en mi vida no tenía que trabajar, y disfrutaba de hacer el papel de ama de casa. La mayoría de los días, Edward venía a almorzar. Entraba apresurado unas cuantas veces al día por café, para agarrar unas galletas, y nunca se iba sin darme un beso prolongado e intenso. Un par de veces me subió a la encimera, y me folló. Nadie entraba a la cocina mientras él estuviera ahí, y sabía que nunca lo harían. Edward nunca permitiría que eso ocurriera, de modo que estaba libre para disfrutar de su espontáneo lado amoroso. Todas las noches, se presentaba a las ocho y cenábamos a la mesa. Él abría una botella de vino, desabrochaba su cuello, y se convertía en mi Edward. Cálido, afectuoso y tierno. Luego nos retirábamos a nuestra habitación, y pasábamos el resto de la noche explorándonos el uno al otro.

Y luego las cosas cambiaron.

Los almuerzos cesaron, y muchas veces, los sándwiches que le daba a Felix para que le llevara volvían sin ser probados. Comenzó a llegar tarde a cenar, algunas noches sin presentarse. Al principio, fui a buscarlo, pero cada vez me encontraba a Emmett afuera de su oficina y simplemente sacudía su cabeza.

"Ahora no, Bella."

Edward subía a la planta alta cada vez más tarde y a menudo, estaba dormida para cuando se iba a la cama. Por lo general se había ido cuando yo despertaba. Las raras ocasiones que se aparecía antes que me durmiera, se duchaba, se metía en la cama y sin decir nada, me tomaba, sus caricias necesitadas y demandantes. Las únicas palabras que pronunciaba eran en la pasión del momento, al gemir y temblar sobre mí.

"Te necesito, mi esposa," susurraba. "Te amo, Bella."

Pero ya no me abrazaba.

Cuando desperté esta mañana, me di cuenta que no me había tocado en una semana. Las últimas tres noches, dormí sola.

En mi desesperación, hablé con Esme, que me escuchó en silencio mientras yo hablaba.

"Me siento como si ya lo estuviera perdiendo. No sé qué he hecho mal."

Suspiró, frotando mi brazo. "Nada, Bella. Edward es muy nuevo en esto." Hizo una pausa. "No debería decírtelo, pero están trabajando en una nueva situación. Creo que es la forma en que Edward trata de protegerte. Él se obsesiona y se vuelve _diferente_ cuando esto pasa."

"¿Diferente?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando lo conociste?"

"Sí." Me estremecí, pensando en esa noche. Su frialdad, y el hecho que lo había visto matar gente sin inmutarse o mostrar arrepentimiento.

"Creo," empezó a decir, y suspiró otra vez, "Creo que lo está encontrando más difícil, debido al lado más tierno que tú has despertado en él. Hay dos lados en él, y está intentando mantenerlos separados."

"Sé con quién me casé. Acepté eso cuando consentí en ser su esposa."

"Lo sé. Y él encontrará el equilibrio. Sé paciente, y ámalo. Volverá a ti, y una vez que lo haga, puedes hablar con él al respecto."

"Muy bien, lo intentaré."

"Ven a almorzar con nosotras la próxima semana. Dale a Rose la oportunidad de conocerte más."

"Se ve muy tensa cuando estoy cerca."

"Algunas veces necesita que la presionen. Nunca sería descortés con la esposa de su hermano, así que si nos acompañas a comer, se quedará."

"¿Tal vez podría preparar algo?"

"Le encantan las galletas. Edward le lleva en ocasiones."

"De acuerdo, lo haré."

Miró por encima de mi hombro. "Estás preparando muchas cosas."

"Es nuestro aniversario de un mes. Le estoy preparando a Edward su cena favorita. Incluso hice galletas especiales que Felix le llevó temprano para recordarle."

"Estoy segura que no olvidará la fecha." Se puso de pie. "¿Te veré la próxima semana?"

"Sí."

Ella se fue, y yo terminé las preparaciones para la cena. Fui arriba a ducharme y ponerme uno de los vestidos favoritos de Edward. Color azul oscuro, con un escote al hombro que dejaba mis clavículas al descubierto. Él me dijo que eran _sexies_, y quería que esta noche todo fuera tal y como le gustaba.

Puse la mesa con velas y flores. A las ocho, dejé lista la comida.

Entonces esperé.

A las ocho treinta, toqué en la puerta de su oficina, pero nunca se abrió. Intenté abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con seguro.

A las nueve, apagué las velas.

A las nueve treinta, guardé la comida, luego demasiado cansada y triste como para preocuparme por el resto de la cocina, me fui a la cama.

Preparé un baño y me metí, todavía esperando que Edward entrara corriendo lleno de disculpas, y haríamos el amor en la bañera. Entonces podríamos bajar y saquear juntos el refrigerador como lo habíamos hecho en otras ocasiones, y se salvaría la noche.

Pero él nunca vino.

Intenté leer, pero no podía concentrarme. Me acurruqué en la cama, abrazando su almohada y cedí a las lágrimas.

Aún estaba sola cuando desperté por la mañana.

Me sorprendió cuando bajé el siguiente día para encontrar la cocina limpia. Me pregunté si quizás Esme lo había hecho, pero en ese momento, no importó. Empecé a mirar alrededor, preparando mentalmente el menú del día, cuando me detuve.

¿Por qué me molestaba en hacerlo? Edward tampoco iba a presentarse esta noche a cenar. Si nuestro aniversario no significaba nada para él, entonces, ¿por qué seguía pasando horas cocinando solo para tirar la comida?

Me senté en el sillón, sintiéndome abatida y confundida. Miré por la ventana hacia los exuberantes jardines. Personas estaban trabajando, conservándolos hermosos e impecables.

Sin embargo, nadie nunca los utilizaba o disfrutaba de ellos. Era un desperdicio.

Entonces caí en cuenta.

Justo como esta casa.

No era un hogar. Era una fachada para el grupo de trabajo de Edward. Era donde planeaban sus misiones, donde tramaban la muerte de aquellos que atrapaban.

Me estremecí. Edward había expresado que quería una familia. Hijos. Miré alrededor, tratando de imaginar alegres pequeñines en este enorme caserón. ¿Se oirían sus risas o serían silenciados, exiliados a un lugar de la casa que no se utilice para que no molesten a nadie?

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos al pensarlo. No permitiría eso. Quería que mis hijos crecieran en un hogar lleno de luz y amor. Que fueran felices.

"Me temo que tu ropa está sufriendo de nuevo."

Me asusté al escuchar la voz de Edward. Estaba a unos metros de distancia, con sus manos en sus bolsillos. Se veía exhausto, con sus hombros caídos y su expresión cansada.

Limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas, y me puse de pie.

"Lo siento, el café todavía no está preparado." Pasé junto a él. "Le enviaré a Felix tu taza cuando esté lista."

"Bella—"

Lo ignoré. "¿Quieres desayunar? Después de todo, no cenaste anoche."

"Te agradecería que me prepararas el desayuno."

Odiaba su tono formal. "Tal vez podrías dormir en cuanto hayas comido," le dije, tratando desesperadamente de evitar lanzar mis brazos a su alrededor y suplicarle que hable conmigo. Que me dejara entrar.

"Dormí en el sofá de mi oficina."

Esas palabras me golpearon, provocando que doliera mi corazón.

"Tu sofá debe ser más cómodo que nuestra cama, ya que pasas más tiempo durmiendo ahí de lo que lo haces conmigo estos días."

"No deseaba molestarte."

Rodé los ojos al escuchar esa débil excusa, bufando un suspiro al tomar una taza de la alacena.

"No me gusta ese ceño fruncido en tu rostro o el gesto irrespetuoso," espetó.

Estrellé la taza que sostenía en la encimera. "¡Y a mí no me gusta que me ignoren! ¿Dónde estabas anoche, Edward? ¡Te perdiste nuestra cena de aniversario! De hecho, ¿dónde has estado todas estas noches? ¡Al menos lo intentabas cuando recién nos casamos!"

Cruzó sus brazos. "Soy un hombre ocupado. Algo que te expliqué cuando nos casamos."

"También dijiste que me amabas, y que era todo tu mundo. Me dijiste que si te necesitaba, solo tenía que pedírtelo. Pero anoche me ignoraste cuando toqué y me dejaste sola en una fecha que significa mucho para mí."

"Es algo a lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte. Afróntalo, Bella. Y deja de ocultarte en la cocina. Ve a trabajar con las chicas y haz algo útil."

"No me estoy ocultando. Hago sentir incómoda a tu hermana, y trato de darle tiempo para que se acostumbre a mí. Pensé que estaba haciendo algo útil," agregué, con la voz entrecortada.

"¿Y qué sería eso?"

"Intentar cuidar de mi esposo. Eso, para mí, era importante. Lamento que creas que estaba desperdiciando mi tiempo." Le di la espalda para ocultar las nuevas lágrimas. Alcancé la tostada que había salido de la tostadora, la orilla quemó mi dedo. La solté con una exclamación baja, sacudiendo mi dígito que ardía. Edward apareció a mi lado, agarrando mi mano, e inspeccionó la pequeña ampolla.

"Está bien," insistí, apartando mi mano. "Déjalo."

Con un gruñido bajo, cogió mi mano, revisándola. Bajó su cabeza, besando la punta de mi dedo, luego lo metió en su boca, aliviando el ardor pasando su fría lengua. Sus ojos miraron a los míos, resplandeciendo con intensidad. No pude apartar la mirada.

Lentamente, sacó mi dedo de su boca, besando la punta. "No estoy haciendo un buen trabajo siendo un esposo para ti," confesó en voz baja.

Aproveché la oportunidad para conseguir que se abriera conmigo.

"Esme dice que tienes un caso."

"Sí. Es muy…. Difícil." Bufó un profundo suspiro. "En ocasiones, las imágenes se quedan grabadas en mi mente, y no puedo ver nada más, Bella. No quiero contaminar nuestro lecho matrimonial al llevar esas imágenes conmigo."

"Tal vez si me permites abrazarte y te dejas llevar conmigo, podría ayudar a borrar esas imágenes." Me atreví a levantar mi mano y tocar su mejilla, pasando mis dedos por su tensa mandíbula. "Al menos por corto tiempo."

Su ceño se frunció.

"Quiero ayudarte, Edward. Quiero ser una esposa buena y comprensiva para ti, pero tienes que permitirme hacerlo."

De pronto, estaba en sus brazos, encerrada totalmente en su abrazo, con su boca firme en la mía. Su beso era desesperado y posesivo. Su cuerpo gritaba por la tensión y la necesidad. Me abrazó con fuerza, acercándome tanto que apenas podía respirar. Sus manos nunca dejaron de explorar, tirando de mi ropa y metiéndose por debajo para encontrar mi piel que anhelaba sus caricias. Lloriqueé cuando me subió a la encimera, y lamió y mordisqueó mi cuello, sus gemidos bajos y amortiguados.

"Te necesito ahora. Justo en este maldito momento." Enterró sus manos en mi cabello, forzándome a mirarlo.

"No me niegues esto. Dime que sí. _Por favor_, amor, perdóname, y dime que sí."

"Sí," dije entre mi aliento.

Segundos después me penetró con fuerza. No había nada gentil o dulce. Era posesión y reclamo. Su necesidad era desenfrenada. Me sujetó, sus estocadas profundas e ininterrumpidas, su aliento caliente en mi cuello.

"Bella, oh Dios, amor. Tú… _necesito_… ¡joder!"

Grité su nombre, dejando que me tomara, necesitándolo tanto como él a mí. Empecé a ceñirme a su alrededor, gimiendo y suplicando, deseando sentirlo tan profundo como pudiera estarlo. Levantó mis piernas, empujándolas contra mi pecho, y me penetró con más fuerza. Más profundo. Dándole a un punto que no sabía que existía.

Segundos después, me corrí. Con intensidad, temblando y gritando su nombre. Él me siguió poco después, desplomándose sobre mi pecho, jadeando y sudando. Su rostro estaba enterrado en mi cuello, y me asustó sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas en mi piel. Rodeándolo con mis brazos, lo mantuve cerca, pasando mis dedos por su cabello con caricias tranquilizadoras.

"Estoy aquí, Edward. Para ti. Tienes que dejarme entrar."

Me apretó con sus brazos, luego se apartó y me permitió ver su tormento.

"Este caso es horrible. Me está matando," confesó. "Las imágenes y atrocidades van más allá de mi comprensión. Me deja tan asqueado, que estoy teniendo problemas para hacerle frente."

Pasé mis dedos por su cabello. "No me excluyas, Edward. Ven a mí. Déjame ser la luz para ti."

"Voy a ti todas las noches, Bella."

"Pero, despierto sola," dije, confundida.

"No puedo soportar despertarte. Me preocupa que vaya a perturbarte ya que no puedo dormir. Velo tu sueño. Me da la única paz que encuentro estos días." Frunció el ceño. "Salvo por las últimas noches, no has estado descansando. Has estado inquieta, y lloras mientras duermes. Te calmas cuando tomo tu mano, pero aun así pareces necesitar algo."

Tomé su rostro en mis manos. "Te necesito a ti, Edward. Duermo bien cuando estoy en tus brazos. Sin ellos, sin _ti_, ahora estoy perdida."

Sus ojos se abrieron. "Pero yo…"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Incluso si no puedes dormir, aún si necesitas hacer el amor conmigo, o hablar conmigo toda la noche, preferiría eso a una cama vacía y a sentirme como si no fuera suficiente para ti."

Me aplastó a él. "Lo eres, amor. Eres todo lo que me mantiene en este momento."

"Entonces, demuéstramelo."

"No sé cómo." Se encogió de hombros. "Esto es muy nuevo para mí; no sé cómo permitir que me ayudes."

"¿Dónde está todo el mundo?"

"Todos están exhaustos. Estamos esperando más información antes de proceder. Los envié a casa hasta la hora del almuerzo para descansar."

"Entonces sube conmigo a dormir. Te abrazaré y tú puedes descansar."

Titubeó.

"Por favor, Edward. Por mí."

Sin decir otra palabra, me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó arriba.

Por primera vez en días, me sentí completa.

* * *

_**Primer crisis superada, ¿pero será la única? En fin, al menos ahora él ya sabe que ella está dispuesta a ayudarlo a compartir las cargas con él. Y Bella ya sabe por qué se había distanciado de ella, que no era porque no fuera suficiente sino porque no quería cargarla con todo lo que implica su trabajo. Están aprendiendo a compartir todo en su vida y eso es bueno, aunque siempre habrá cosas que Edward no podrá compartir con ella. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes, son los que nos alientan a seguir aquí y con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización, este capi pudo llegar antes pero… No les cuesta nada, si leen, usen el cuadrito de abajo escriban tan solo un gracias con su nombre y envíen, ni siquiera tienen que estar registradas en FF. Hay que ser agradecidos, si hacen una costumbre el siempre dejar por lo menos un gracias en los capítulos que leen, eso mantendrá vivo el fandom, animara a las autoras a escribir más y a las traductoras a traducir. No lo olviden. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: mayerlinglopezj, Manligrez, Gabriela Cullen, calvialexa, keith86, DaemonDmerlicht, Maribel 1925, Leah De Call, Lili Cullen-Swan, tulgarita, paupau1, Liz Vidal, freedom2604, bbluelilas, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, kaja0507, Allie, tokita1976, Gabs Frape, patymdn, jupy, Esal, SullyYM, May Cullen M, rjnavajas, Jimena G, Lady Grigori, Melany, somas, karen, Vrigny, Amy Lee Figueroa, Yoliki, BereB, Iza, Pao-SasuUchiha, Lectora de Fics, Meli, Kabum, debynoe112, Zafirocullen22, aliceforever85, lagie, alejandra1987, Lizdayanna, Adriana Molina, E-Chan Cullen, Katie D.B, saraipineda44, Pili, EriCastelo, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Bertlin, Moni, Kriss21, injoa, cavendano13, Tecupi, torrespera172, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, Tata XOXO, Mafer, maries24, Say's, myaenriquez02, Adriu, Pam Malfoy Black, glow0718, Melo, marieisahale, camipineda1999, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES. **_


	5. Capítulo 5

Esto tiene que ponerse sí o sí :P Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal, **yo solo traduzco.

_**No pueden faltar las gracias a mi queridísima Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, por acompañarme en otra de mis traducciones y corregir mis horrores :)**_

* * *

Edward durmió profundamente. Con su cuerpo curveado alrededor del mío y su rostro enterrado en mi cuello, se quedó dormido al instante. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello desordenado, y lo observé. Incluso dormido, parecía atormentado, su ceño fruncido, y sus labios en una mueca. Tracé delicadamente los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos, odiando la fatiga escrita en su piel.

Él se acurrucó más a mí. "Te necesito," murmuró. "Te amo muchísimo…"

Juré no permitir que me alejara de nuevo. Me necesitaba. Me amaba. No lo defraudaría.

Más tarde, cuando despertó y se duchó, le preparé un desayuno tardío, chasqueando mi lengua cuando se lo devoró. Estaba hambriento.

"Echaba de menos tu comida," admitió.

"Tienes que comer. No más saltarse comidas o no dormir en nuestra cama. Sin importar lo terrible que sea el día, Edward. Tus hombres necesitan que estés fuerte, e ignorar tu salud no está ayudando." Acercándome, toqué su mejilla. "Te necesito."

Cubrió mi mano con la suya. "También te necesito." Suspiró. "Trataré de mejorar, Bella."

"Sé que lo harás."

Metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó una cajita, dejándola sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Tu regalo de aniversario."

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos. "¿Lo recordaste?"

"Sí. Había planeado estar aquí, celebrando contigo. Entonces, Garrett llamó y todo se fue al infierno." Inhaló profundamente. "Estaba asqueado por lo que averigüé, no podía verte a la cara. A nadie. Le hice frente de la única forma que sabía hacerlo."

"Estando solo."

"Sí."

"Ya no más, Edward. Incluso si tienes problemas—sobre todo si los tienes—debes venir a mí. Si no puedes hablar, está bien. Solo déjame estar ahí para ti."

Me observó por un momento, luego capturó mi mano, presionando sus labios en mi palma. "Lo haré."

Empujó la caja en mi dirección. "Mandé a hacer esto para ti. Espero te guste."

Abrí la tapa, mis ojos abriéndose por lo que vi. Sobre el terciopelo, había un bonito collar delicado y encantador. Contenía una pequeña piedra pulida, un pedazo de concha, y una perla blanca cremosa, colocados en un relicario transparente. Todas esas cosas yo las había encontrado en nuestra luna de miel y las traje a casa. La perla estaba en las ostras que comimos una noche. La piedra había brillado en el agua, y nunca había visto colores como los que poseía la concha. Edward se había burlado de mí por esas cosas tontas, pero nunca las mencionó después que volvimos a casa—supuse que se había olvidado de ellas. Estaban en un pequeño vaso en el estante, y había planeado hacer algo con ellas, pero en vez de eso él había mandado a hacer esto para mí.

"Un recuerdo para ti de nuestra luna de miel. Hice que pulieran la piedra para que se viera como lo hizo en el agua, y el joyero limó los bordes de la concha." Se puso de pie y abrochó la delicada cadena alrededor de mi cuello. Dejó un beso en mi nuca, luego se volvió a sentar. "Puedes pensar en momentos felices cuando lo traigas puesto, amor."

"Es perfecto. Gracias." Toqué el frío metal. "No te compré nada. Quería prepararte tu cena favorita."

"¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo?"

"Sí. ¿Está noche?"

Sacudió su cabeza, luciendo arrepentido. "El sábado. Te prometo que me tendrás el sábado por la noche y todo el domingo."

"Está bien. Puedo vivir con eso."

Se terminó su taza y se puso de pie. "Entonces, te veré más tarde, mi esposa." Me besó, su boca persistente. "Gracias."

Lo vi marcharse, sus hombros anchos y hacia atrás. Aunque todavía tenso, no estaba tan abatido. Era fuerte y seguro.

Estaba determinada a asegurarme que permaneciera así.

Como a las ocho, caminaba por el pasillo, llevando una bandeja. Había enviado antes un sándwich con Felix, y se me devolvió el plato vacío, por lo que sabía que Edward se lo había comido. Pero un sándwich no era suficiente para mantenerlo activo. Respiré hondo al acercarme a la puerta, que estaba entre abierta. Escuché voces y el sonido de personas usando teclados, y me detuve, esperando hasta que pudiera distinguir el timbre de la voz de Edward.

"La próxima semana. El miércoles. Desarticularemos esto y libraremos al mundo de esta escoria."

Se escucharon murmullos de aprobación.

Levanté mi mano y toqué con fuerza. La puerta se abrió y Felix me miró, sorprendido. "¿Bella? Quiero decir, ¿señora Cullen? ¿Hay algún problema?"

"Sí." Ocultando mis nervios. Entré a la oficina, a sabiendas que una docena de ojos estaban sobre mí, no más intensos e interesados que los de mi esposo.

"Caballeros, en la cocina encontrarán una cacerola de estofado y pan recién horneado. La mesa está puesta y pueden servirse comida."

Nadie se movió.

Aclaré mi garganta. "Preparé la cena para mi esposo, y tengo que insistir en que coma. Que todos ustedes coman. Necesitan estar fuertes."

Todas las miradas se posaron en Edward. Él se me quedó mirando, pasando un dedo sobre su labio inferior, haciéndome recordar la noche que me encontró. Se levantó sin prisas, irguiendo su cuerpo desde su silla.

"La comida de mi esposa no debe desperdiciarse. Vayan a comer. Les informaré cuando puedan regresar."

Asintieron y se fueron, su agradecimiento en voz baja como un murmullo en el aire. Felix fue el último en irse, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

A sabiendas que Edward me quería protegida, elegí un sofá en la esquina de su enorme oficina, lejos de las computadoras y los archivos esparcidos por todas partes. Me senté, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita de café. "Te traje la cena. Por favor, come."

Se sentó junto a mí, y le di el humeante tazón. Se puso cómodo, colocando una servilleta sobre su regazo. Traté de no mirar boquiabierta lo increíblemente _sexy_ que se veía, pero fue imposible no notarlo. Tenía las mangas de su camisa remangadas, mostrando sus brazos tonificados; la corbata suelta con los dos botones de su camisa desabrochados. Su cabello era un desorden, lo que significaba que pasó sus dedos repetidamente por él. Me miró a los ojos, sonriéndome con suficiencia.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves, esposa?"

"Muchísimo."

Su sonrisa volvió, dejándome saber que estaba complacido.

Probó un bocado, masticando despacio, degustando el sabor. Cogí mi tazón más pequeño, metiendo mi pierna debajo de mí y tomando un bocado. Edward no habló por un rato, pero tampoco me había echado. Comió en silencio por unos minutos, luego se aclaró la garganta.

"Esto está delicioso."

"Gracias."

"Inesperado, pero delicioso."

Levanté mi vista, mirándolo a los ojos. No estaba segura cómo reaccionaría a mi movimiento inesperado, pero me complació ver un brillo seductor en su mirada.

"Qué atrevida estás siendo esta noche, señora Cullen. Comiéndome con los ojos, seduciéndome con comida. Desafiando al león en su guarida, por así decirlo."

Mordí mi labio.

Masticó otro bocado, limpiando sus labios con su servilleta. "Entrando a mi oficina, diciéndole a mi equipo que vaya a cenar lo que preparaste para ellos. Sin pedir mi permiso para hablar con ellos. Luego demandando que coma. Muy osado de tu parte." Arqueó su ceja, dejándome saber que de ningún modo estaba enojado. "Muy inesperado."

"Eres mi esposo. Es mi trabajo cuidar de ti. Sin importar lo mucho que te resistas."

Sacudió su cabeza. "No deseo resistirme." Se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando sus labios en los míos. "De hecho, estoy encantado con tu muestra de valentía."

"¿Oh?"

Me besó otra vez, está vez con mucho más fuerza. "Estoy bastante excitado por este lado tuyo, mi Bella."

"_Oh_," repetí.

Le echó un vistazo a la bandeja. "¿Trajiste postre?"

"No. La bandeja estaba muy llena."

Frunció sus labios y asintió sabiamente. "Muy bien, supongo que tendré que improvisar." Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras me observaba. "Come tu cena, amor. Necesitarás energía para lo que tengo en mente después."

"¿Después?" Susurré, de pronto sin hambre.

"Tengo antojo de postre. Uno que solo tú puedes facilitar."

"¿Y tu equipo?" Dije entre mi aliento, con el deseo recorriéndome al escuchar sus palabras encubiertas.

"No volverán hasta que les diga que lo hagan." Se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando sus labios en mi garganta. "Creo que les permitiré disfrutar de una prolongada"—_beso_— "y relajada" – _beso_—"comida."

Se echó hacia atrás, con una sonrisa pecaminosa en su rostro. "Sé que yo planeo hacerlo."

Iba a dejar mi tazón sobre la mesa, pero él me detuvo con una sonrisa. "Come, amor. Créeme, lo necesitarás."

Se levantó y fue al bar en un rincón. Sirvió un poco de brandy en un vaso, y se acercó a mí, girando el contenido mientras me miraba. Terminé mi tazón, dejándolo sobre la mesa. Sin decir nada, me ofreció el vaso corto y bebí el licor decadente, luego se lo devolví. Él se bebió el resto y se puso de cuclillas frente a mí. Tiró de su corbata, sacándola por encima de su cabeza.

"Creo que deberíamos intentar algo diferente."

Mi corazón se aceleró. "Está bien."

"¿Confías en mí?"

No titubeé. "Sí."

"Cierra tus ojos."

Hice lo que me pidió, luego lo sentí deslizar su corbata sobre mis ojos, ciñendo la sedosa tela a mi cabeza. Presionó su boca en la mía. "Cómo me complaces, Bella," murmuró contra mis labios.

Lloriqueé cuando deslizó sus dedos debajo del frente de mi blusa, desabotonando poco a poco la tela. "Me encanta desvestirte. Es como desenvolver un precioso obsequio." Abrió mi blusa, delineando el encaje de mi camisola con su dedo y haciéndome estremecer. "Nunca sé qué voy a encontrar."

Había confesado su amor por la lencería cuando estábamos en nuestra luna de miel. Cuando regresamos, gasté una pequeña fortuna en finas piezas de encaje que le encantaba arrancar de mi cuerpo. Ya había remplazado varias piezas. Esta noche, sin embargo, bajó las copas, empujando mis pechos por la parte superior. Rodeada de oscuridad, grité suavemente cuando sus labios se cerraron en mi pezón, tirando con fuerza.

"Me encanta lo sensible que eres."

Enganchó sus dedos en la cintura de mis pantalones, y me los quitó junto con la tanga de encaje, con un veloz movimiento. Sus manos agarraron la parte superior de mis muslos, separándolos dejándome desnuda. Lloriqueé cuando su aliento caliente llegó hasta mi ansioso centro.

"El postre," murmuró. "Miel con sabor a Bella goteando por mi garganta. Mi favorito."

Gemí cuando su boca cubrió mi clítoris, chupándolo suavemente. Su lengua jugaba y provocaba, y mi mano voló a su cabeza, manteniéndolo cerca, el placer intenso.

Deslizó sus manos bajo mis nalgas, levantando y acercándome, poniendo mis piernas sobre sus hombros. Enterró su rostro entre mis muslos y empezó a follarme con su boca. Usó su lengua y sus dientes para provocar y chupar. Mordisquear y lamer. Deslizó sus dedos en mi interior, penetrándome profundamente, llevándome velozmente a la cima. Sin poder ver, todo lo que pude hacer fue sentir. Lo caliente que se sentía su boca en mí, cómo su lengua se deslizaba en mi sensible centro, la forma en que sus dedos se curvearon dentro de mí.

Exploté, tapando mi boca con mi mano para contener los gritos. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de recuperarme, Edward me jaló hacia adelante y se enterró dentro de mí. Me llevó de vuelta a la cima, y con solo unas estocadas él me siguió. Su agitada respiración se escuchaba con fuerza en mi oído.

"Lo que me haces, esposa. Solo tú."

Acaricié la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Bien."

Me quitó su corbata de mis ojos, y parpadeé, mirándolo a los ojos. "No tienes idea lo mucho que necesitaba eso. Que te necesitaba a ti."

Le sonreí con timidez. "Me alegra haberte ayudado."

"Creo que enviaré a mis hombres a casa. Podemos volver a reunirnos por la mañana."

"No tienes que hacerlo…"

Me silenció con su boca. "Pero quiero hacerlo. No he terminado todavía contigo. Ni por asomo. Voy a llevarte arriba."

"Bueno, entonces, por favor."

Nos separamos y nos vestimos, intercambiando sonrisas y largas miradas.

Él recogió la bandeja. "Tú ve a tomar un baño. Los despediré y subiré a acompañarte en seguida."

"La cocina…"

"Te aseguro que en cuanto probaron tu estofado, devoraron todo lo que preparaste, y conociendo a Felix, la cocina ya está limpia." Echó un vistazo a su reloj con una risita. "No me sorprendería si encuentro que ya se han ido."

"¿Harían eso?"

Acarició mi mejilla. "Bella, somos hombres. Nunca he tomado un descanso para cenar. La primera vez que tomé un descanso para almorzar fue por ti. Creo que debido a la cantidad de tiempo que he tenido la puerta cerrada, se dieron cuenta por qué, y Felix debe haberles dicho que se fueran."

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, y Edward sonrió con suficiencia.

"No te avergüences, mi esposa. Mantén tu cabeza en alto y muéstrales quién eres." Llevó mi mano a sus labios. "Mi todo, mi valiente ovejita."

Consideré sus palabras, luego pasé junto a él y subí las escaleras. Su suave risa me siguió hasta que di la vuelta en la esquina del rellano, entonces empecé a reír.

Me apresuré a nuestra habitación y empecé a preparar un baño, ya planeando el acto de valentía de mañana.

* * *

_**Y la ovejita provocó al león y se la comió, literalmente :P jajajaja. Le funcionó muy bien la valentía a Bella, ¿no creen? Tanto que ya está pensando en su siguiente movimiento *meneando las cejas* Pero veamos, mi querida Beta dijo, la calma antes de la tormenta, ¿será? Ya lo veremos, por lo menos podemos ver que van adaptándose más como pareja. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y así poder leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden, sus reviews son los que mantienen vivo el fandom, los que nos animan a seguir aquí, compartiendo estas increíbles historias con ustedes. Si lees, no te cuesta nada usar el cuadrito al terminar del capítulo, escribir un gracias, o lo que más te gustó del capítulo, y enviar. No tienen que estar registradas en FF. Hay que ser agradecidos :) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: cary, Temhota Enterteining, Maryluna, NarMaVeg, PRISOL, Fallen Dark Angel 07, JessMel, Tereyasha Mooz, AnnieOR, liduvina, torrespera172, miop, dannacuellar97, freedom2604, YessyVL13, Say's, jupy, Lectora de Fics, Manligrez, debynoe12, yese, EmmeBe, bbluelilas, myaenriquez02, AlyciaCullen, Lili CullenSwan, Smedina, Vanenaguilar, Leah De Call, Kabum, Tecupi, Bertlin, patymdn, rjnavajas, Kabum, Adriu, tulgarita, Sully YM, tokita1796, Yoliki, Vrigny, Iza, Gabriela Cullen, alejandra1987, Kriss21, Jimena G, somas, Cas, Zafirocullen22, Kimm, PaoSasuUchiha, Lady Grigori, Katie D.B, Lizdayanna, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, EriCastelo, aliceforever85, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, Tata XOXO, Alma Figueroa, E-Chan Cullen, DaemonDmerlicht, Ruderlove, maries24, Melo, BereB, Liz Vidal, cyndi-cullen, saraipineda44, May Cullen M, injoa, lagie, cavendano13, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, que espero sea muy pronto. **_


	6. Capítulo 6

Esto tiene que ponerse sí o sí :P Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal, **yo solo traduzco.

_**No pueden faltar las gracias a mi queridísima Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, por acompañarme en otra de mis traducciones y corregir mis horrores :)**_

* * *

La mañana siguiente, hice una bandeja de _muffins_, preparé una jarra de café, y entré a la habitación que Alice, Esme y Rose utilizaban. Llegué temprano porque Edward se levantó y se fue antes del amanecer, aunque esta mañana, no se había ido sin un beso prolongado y un, "Te quiero," en un susurro.

Me senté en mi escritorio vacío junto al lugar donde sabía que Rose trabajaba todos los días. Cuando la puerta se abrió poco después, levanté la vista para verla titubear al entrar. Emmett la seguía, ofreciéndome una de sus amplias sonrisas. "Hola, Bella."

"Hola, Emmett."

Rose cruzó hacia su escritorio, quitándose la chaqueta. Traía puesta una blusa de manga larga y pantalones oscuros. Su cabello estaba recogido en una larga cola de caballo. Era hermosa, pero se veía contrariada cuando se sentó; sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de Edward, me contemplaban con nerviosismo.

"Hola, Rose."

Asintió. "Bella."

"Las dejo señoras. ¿Estás bien, Rose?" Emmett preguntó con dulzura.

Ella respiró profundo. "Sí."

"Volveré después. Espera, ¿esos son _muffins_?"

Me reí entre dientes. "Hay una canasta llena en la cocina."

Frotó sus manos juntas. "Me voy entonces. Las veré más tarde."

Cerró la puerta, y por minutos, la habitación estuvo en silencio. Finalmente, no pude soportarlo más.

"¿Cómo estás hoy, Rose?"

"E-Estoy bien. ¿Cómo te estás adaptando?"

Bufé una bocanada de aire. "Te mentiría si dijera que todo está bien. Es un cambio."

"¿Edward está siendo difícil?"

La pregunta me sorprendió. "No, también es un cambio para él. Está tratando de ayudarme."

Levanté la jarra de café, sirviéndonos una taza a cada una, añadiendo crema y azúcar, y ofreciéndole una a ella. La aceptó con una sonrisa. "¿Sabes cómo me gusta mi café?"

"Le pregunté a Edward." Cogí los _muffins_. "Dijo que los de arándano son tus favoritos."

Tomó uno, mordiéndolo, y cerrando sus ojos. "Estos están muy buenos. Gracias." Le dio unas cuantas mordidas, luego dejó el _muffin_ sobre el escritorio.

"Bella, sé que estás casada con mi hermano, y sé que no he sido cordial. Lo siento."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No estoy aquí para hacerte sentir mal, Rose. Esperaba poder conocerte un poco más. Quizás volvernos amigas."

"N-No me siento muy cómoda con la gente nueva."

Suspiré. "Lo sé, y si lo prefieres me voy, lo haré. Pero ahora eres mi cuñada, así que me gustaría llegar a conocerte."

Me observó por un momento, luego sonrió. "No puedo creer que Edward se haya casado."

Le sonreí en respuesta. "No estaba precisamente en sus planes, y sin duda, él no estaba en los míos." Me incliné hacia adelante, con seriedad. "Lo amo, Rose. De algún modo, estaba destinado a ser. Creí que iba a matarme, pero me salvó. Y me enamoré de él."

"Y él de ti. Habla de ti todo el tiempo cuando viene a verme."

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Sí." Dijo ella con un suspiro. "Sé que conoces mi historia. Aprecio lo paciente que has sido conmigo, pero me gustaría conocerte."

No pude ocultar mi alegría. "¿En serio?"

"Sí." Mordió su labio, luego habló otra vez. "Sé que Edward no es un hombre fácil de amar. Se convirtió en lo que es por mí. Le debo todo."

"Él no se arrepiente de sus decisiones, Rose. Te ama muchísimo."

"Lo sé. Él y Emmett me cuidan muy bien; sé que no estoy en peligro. Tengo una vida extremadamente protegida, pero esa es mi elección. Me siento feliz y contenta. Edward se ha sacrificado todos estos años. Le ha faltado algo, y creo que al fin lo halló cuando te encontró a ti. Como sea que se hayan conocido, cualesquiera que hayan sido las circunstancias, haces feliz a mi hermano, por lo que me gustaría tratar de conocerte." Sonrió, viéndose tímida. "Debes ser muy especial para que Edward te ame como lo hace."

Estiró su mano y cubrió la mía. Noté que tembló levemente, pero palmeé su mano con la mía. "Gracias, Rose. Significa mucho para mí, y sé también lo hará para Edward."

"¿Vas a acompañarnos aquí?"

"Me gustaría—al menos parte del tiempo. Me gusta atender la casa y a Edward."

"Me alegra. Él necesita eso. Estoy deseosa de verte aquí más seguido."

Esme y Alice entraron, al parecer sorprendidas de verme.

"¡Bella!"

"Hola, Esme. Buenos días, Alice. Rose y yo estábamos tomando café. ¿Les gustaría un poco?"

"Sí."

"¿Alice?"

"¡Por favor!"

Rose levantó la canasta. "También hizo _muffins_. Estaba por decirle más de lo que hacemos aquí."

Esme me miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Aceptó un _muffin _y se sentó junto a mí.

"Adelante, Rose."

**~oo~**

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, y Edward entró. Sus pasos eran rápidos, su rostro todo sonrisas al acercarse a mí. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me levantó del suelo, besándome con intensidad. Envuelta en sus brazos, sentí su adoración irradiando del beso, estaba atrapada en su pasión, devolviéndole el beso con tanta ferocidad como me lo daba.

Se apartó, pegando su frente a la mía. "Bella, mi esposa, eres una chica maravillosa. Te amo."

"¿Por qué?" Susurré, mis labios aún sintiendo el toque posesivo de los suyos.

"Lo que hiciste. Ir a ver a Rose. Hacer un esfuerzo." Se echó hacia atrás, sus ojos resplandeciendo de placer. "No tienes idea. Gracias."

"Quería intentarlo. Tú lo hiciste anoche, así que era mi turno hoy."

"No te merezco."

"Sí, me mereces."

Tocó mi mejilla. "De nuevo, tan valiente. Me gusta."

"Voy a ir a ver a la señora Cope esta tarde."

Una ligera mueca frunció su frente. "¿Puedes hacerlo la próxima semana?"

"¿Quieres decir después del miércoles?"

Su mueca se hizo más pronunciada.

"Te escuché anoche, Edward. Me gustaría verla hoy, pero si prefieres que espere, lo haré."

"No, Felix te acompañará. Ya hay alguien apostado junto a su habitación, así que está bien. Es solo que odio dejarte fuera de mi vista."

"Seré cuidadosa. No me separaré de Felix."

"Todavía no puedes irte."

Fruncí el ceño. "Pero te envié el almuerzo; ¿Felix no te lo dio?"

"Sí, lo hizo."

"¿Todavía tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo más."

Me subió a la encimera, metiéndose entre mis piernas. "Definitivamente tengo hambre. Quiero mi postre." Deslizó su mano por mi muslo. "Te quiero a ti como postre."

Rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos, sintiendo una oleada de deseo. "Oh."

Sus labios se arrastraron por mi mejilla, apenas rozando mi oreja. "Estoy hambriento de ti."

Mordió mi lóbulo, tirando de la piel sensible con sus dientes. "Dilo, Bella. Dime lo que quiero escuchar."

"Te deseo," le supliqué, empujando su chaqueta.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Sabía que todavía era tímida, pero le encantaba cuando le hablaba sucio.

"Quiero que me… pruebes."

Bajó mis bragas por mis piernas, abriéndolas.

"¿Y luego?"

"Fóllame, Edward. Quiero que me folles." Inhalé. "Con fuerza."

Se dejó caer de rodillas. "Me encanta cuando te pones mandona."

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando su boca cubrió mi ansioso centro.

Me encantaba ser mandona.

**~oo~**

La señora Cope me sonrió, todavía viéndose pálida y débil.

"Bella, querida, te ves bien."

Besé su mejilla, dejando las flores que le había comprado sobre la mesita de noche.

"Estoy bien. Edward le envía su amor."

Suspiró. "Los extraño a los dos—muchísimo."

Palmeé su mano. "Lo sabemos. Pero lo importante es que se recupere."

"No estoy segura si alguna día podré volver."

"Shhh," le dije tranquilizándola. Edward ya sabía cuál era la opinión de su doctor sobre su recuperación. Nunca volvería a trabajar. "Pensaremos en algo." Me puse de pie y esponjé sus almohadas. "¿Qué le parece un poco de té?"

"Me encantaría. Puedes contarme todo lo que me he perdido."

Pasé algo de tiempo contándole historias divertidas sobre cosas de la casa. Le encantaron las que le conté de cómo aprendí a hacer pasta con Felix, y el desastre que hice cuando dejé caer la bolsa de harina. Cuando se cansó, me levanté de mi silla.

"La dejaré descansar, pero volveré la próxima semana. Tal vez Edward pueda venir conmigo."

Palmeó mi mejilla. "Eres una muchacha adorable." Levantó su mano. "Oh, espera. Necesito mi bolso."

Abrí el cajón y se lo di. Metió la mano y sacó un juego de llaves y un transpondedor **(1)**. "Las llaves de mi coche y de la casa y el pase para entrar por la reja. Estoy segura que el señor Cullen necesita que se las devuelva."

Las tomé, dando vuelta al transpondedor, pasando mi dedo sobre el pedazo de cinta.

"Oh," susurró. "No les digas. Nunca pude recordar el código para volver a entrar, así que lo escribí en ese pedazo de cinta. Quítaselo antes de entregárselo a él."

Riéndome entre dientes, besé su mejilla. "Lo haré."

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos. "Gracias por venir, querida."

"De nada."

Deslicé las llaves y el transpondedor en mi bolso y luego salí al pasillo.

Felix se puso de pie. "¿Estás lista, Bella?"

"Sí. Necesito hacer una parada, si te parece bien. Solo una rápida."

Asintió. "Claro, el señor Cullen dijo que te llevara a dónde quisieras." Me guiñó un ojo. "Siempre y cuando volvieras pronto a él."

Le devolví su sonrisa.

**~oo~**

Más tarde esa noche, me relajé en la bañera, el vapor se arremolinaba a mi alrededor. El sonido de la puerta de nuestra recámara abriéndose hizo que me incorporara. El rostro cansado de Edward apareció detrás de la puerta.

"¿Hay lugar para uno más?"

"Siempre."

Entró, quitándose la camisa. Desabrochó su cinturón, permitiendo que sus pantalones cayeran al suelo, dejándolo con solo su bóxer. Vi cómo los bajó por sus muslos y dejó la pila de ropa en el suelo. Se detuvo a quitarse el reloj en su muñeca y me atrapó observándolo en el espejo.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves, mi esposa?"

Me deslicé hacia el frente, dejando lugar para él. Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la bañera.

"Mucho."

Se metió, rodeándome con sus brazos, apretándome a su pecho. Dejó caer su rostro en mi cuello.

"Has estado muy osada estos días."

Solté una risita mientras él tentaba mi piel con su lengua.

Con un suspiro, se echó hacia atrás, llevándome con él.

"He estado anhelando estar cerca de ti todo el día, Bella."

Acaricié sus manos, jugando con su anillo. "¿Estás bien, Edward?"

"Lo estaré."

Sabía lo que me estaba diciendo sin palabras. Mañana era el día en que iban a actuar en contra de su último objetivo. No sabía nada, imaginaba que era importante, y que Edward estaba muy preocupado por ello. No le gustaba hablar de lo que hacía, y no intenté presionarlo.

"¿Te irás por mucho tiempo?"

"Dos días, tal vez tres." Sus brazos me abrazaron con fuerza. "Bella, debes prometerme que te quedarás aquí mientras no esté. Esme, Alice, y Rose se quedarán aquí. Carlisle las acompañará cuando no esté trabajando. Habrá seguridad y estarás a salvo, pero debes prometerme que no te saldrás."

Esme ya me había advertido que eso ocurriría. Dijo que cada vez que se iban por un periodo de tiempo más largo de lo normal, todas se quedaban en la seguridad de la casa. "Lo sé, Edward. Me aseguraré que tengamos todo lo que necesitaremos. No me saldré, lo prometo."

Dejó un beso en mi cabeza. "Gracias."

"También necesito que me prometas algo."

"¿Oh? ¿Qué promesa es esa?"

Me di la vuelta y encontré su verde mirada.

"Que volverás a salvo a casa conmigo, Edward. Te necesito. Te amo."

Sus ojos se enternecieron y tocó mi mejilla. "Lo haré, Bella. Estamos listos, y una vez que detengamos a esa escoria, volveré a casa contigo. Volveré tan pronto como pueda."

"Lo sé."

"Nunca tuve a alguien a quien regresar, hasta ahora. Hasta que apareciste tú."

"Siempre estaré aquí."

Me besó, su boca firme y posesiva. Después de unos momentos se levantó, llevándome con él. Salió de la bañera, con el agua deslizándose en cascada por nuestra piel, cayendo al piso como gotas de lluvia. Me acostó en nuestra cama, cerniéndose sobre mí.

"Te amo," murmuró.

Lo alcancé, atrayéndolo hacia mí, necesitando sentir su peso sobre mí. Necesitando sentirlo a él.

"Te amo, Edward."

* * *

**(1) Es una especie de llave electrónica que al introducirse en la cerradura hay que digitar un código de seguridad para poder abrir.**

* * *

_**Para las que querían que Bella interactuara con los otros, aquí lo tienen. Rosalie parece haber respondido bien al esfuerzo de Bella, y dio la oportunidad para formar una relación con su cuñada. Al fin Bella pudo ir a ver a la señora Cope y al parecer va a tener que seguir haciéndose cargo de la casa porque no va a regresar. ¿Y qué les pareció ese último encuentro con Edward en la bañera? Ese viaje no parece augurar nada bueno, ¿qué creen que ocurrirá? ¿Saldrá todo bien para Edward? ¿Para Bella en casa? ¿Quieren saberlo? Bueno, ya está listo el próximo capi, no creo que sea mucho pedir que si leyeron digan tan solo gracias, o mejor aún, que me digan qué les pareció el capítulo. No les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos, escribir unas cuantas palabras y enviar, ni siquiera tienen que estar registrados en FF, pero sería bueno que pongan su nombre o algo con qué identificarlos. Para saber que están ahí, leen y agradecen. No saben lo importantes que son los reviews para nosotros, nos animan a seguir haciendo esto, alegra nuestro día saber que se agradece lo que hacemos. Así que, estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios :) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Maryluna, Tereyasha Mooz, GloriaCullen, Melo, alimago, miop, keith86, PRISOL, paupau1, Pao-SasuUchiha, myaenriquez02, JessMel, bbluelilas, cary, Danny Cullen Ma, kaja0507, NarMaVeg, MontseZDiaz, mayerlinglopezj, EmmaBe, Tecupi, YessyVL13, Bertlin, Kabum, aliceforever85, Lizdayanna, Manligrez, lagie, torrespera172, Adriu, Lady Grigori, jupy, tulgarita, Smedina, Sully YM, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, rjnavajas, Lili CullenSwan, Vrigny, somas, Rosy Canul, freedom2604, AlyciaCullen, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, debynoe12, DaemonDmerlicht, BereB, injoa, cavendano13, patymdn, alejandra1987, Ruderlove, Kriss21, Pili, saraipineda44, Leah De Call, Lectora de Fics, Jimena G, Katie D.B, Liz Vidal, Cecy Dilo, Alma Figueroa, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, Say's, maries24, Tata XOXO, glow0718, Gabriela Cullen, EriCastelo, tokita1796, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos pronto, espero ;) **_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Esto tiene que ponerse sí o sí :P Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es ****Edward's Eternal, ****yo solo traduzco.**

_**No pueden faltar las gracias a mi queridísima Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, por acompañarme en otra de mis traducciones y corregir mis horrores :)**_

* * *

**~Bella~**

La casa parecía más grande sin Edward aquí.

Se fue a mitad de la noche, su beso intenso y urgente en mi boca.

"_Ten cuidado," ordenó contra mis labios. "No dejes la casa a menos que tengas que hacerlo, y solo con un guardia. Prométemelo." _

"_Te lo prometo." _

"_Estaré en casa tan pronto como pueda." _

"_Aquí estaré." _

_Me envolvió en sus brazos, sosteniéndome cerca. "Eso es lo que necesito para salir de esto." _

Entonces se fue.

Intenté dormirme después que se fue, pero la cama no se sentía bien sin él, la casa demasiado silenciosa. Me levanté y encendí la luz. En mi buró estaba una cajita, y dentro, un brazalete, hermoso y reluciente bajo la luz. Nuestras iniciales entrelazadas, _E y B_ con pequeños diamantes incrustados. Una tarjeta dentro de la caja simplemente decía:

_**Quiero ver esto en tu muñeca cuando regrese. Estamos conectados sin importar la distancia. **_

_**Tuyo, siempre**_

_**E**_

Había lágrimas en mis ojos mientras examinaba la delicada pieza. Me la puse, batallando con el broche, pero finalmente conseguí cerrarlo. Crucé la habitación para colocar la caja sobre la cómoda, deteniéndome cuando vi el móvil de Edward, su cartera, y su anillo de bodas en la superficie de madera. Cogí el ancho anillo de platino, deslizándolo en mi dedo. Edward tenía manos y dedos largos y elegantes, pero aun así me quedaba suelto. Me había explicado que no se llevaba nada personal, nada que pudiera atarlo a su mundo. Me había asegurado que en nefastas circunstancias, si algo le pasaba a él, se me informaría y cuidarían de mí. Entendía sus razones y la necesidad de las medidas.

Sin embargo, me impactó ver sus cosas personales aquí. Con un suspiro, dejé el anillo sobre su cartera, y me vestí. Sabía que esta noche ya no dormiría.

Horas más tarde, Esme, Rose y Alice llegaron junto con Carlisle. Él me sonrió y aceptó una taza de café y un _muffin_.

"Hay guardias en la propiedad, y dos dentro. Serán discretos, pero si los necesitas, solo tienes que llamarlos. Volveré como a las seis."

"¿Estarás aquí hasta que Edward vuelva?" Pregunté, nerviosa por alguna razón.

Me sonrió amablemente. "Sí, todos estaremos aquí." Cubrió mi mano con un suave apretón. "Estate tranquila, Bella. Edward y su equipo son profesionales. Son cuidadosos, tienen planes de respaldo, y estarán cubiertos. Volverá a casa a salvo."

"Gracias, Carlisle."

"Solo voy a trabajar hoy, luego voy a tomarme unos días hasta que vuelvan. Quizás podamos encontrar algo con lo que entretenernos esta noche. Edward tiene una gran colección de películas. ¿Tal vez una comedia?"

"Suena bien."

Nos mantuvimos ocupadas todo el día, todas nerviosas. Rose se veía particularmente estresada, así que me senté junto a ella, pidiéndole que me explicara cómo usaban los fondos para ayudar a las mujeres y los niños. Agradeció la distracción, y explicó cómo manejaban el amplio portafolio. Me sorprendió cuando vi la vasta cantidad de dinero que manejaban.

"Alice es una inversionista experta. Esme dirige el aspecto de las organizaciones benéficas, y yo me encargo de las solicitudes individuales." Me ofreció una tímida sonrisa. "¿Tal vez te gustaría trabajar conmigo?"

"Sí, definitivamente," le dije. "¿Qué haces exactamente?"

Sacó un archivo cerrado. "Algunas de las personas que Edward y su equipo rescatan no tienen lugar a dónde ir, o familia. Los ayudamos a establecerse, con una nueva identidad, un hogar, lo que sea que necesiten." Suspiró. "Algunos, como yo, nunca pueden sobreponerse a lo que les pasó, así que nos aseguramos que tengan su porvenir asegurado."

"¿Cómo?" Pregunté. "Eso sería inmenso para monitorear."

"Somos dueños de una docena de grandes propiedades por todo el mundo. Dejamos que la gente viva allí, que tengan una nueva vida. Algo así como pequeñas comunidades, en realidad. Tenemos personal que las maneja. Hay jardines que ellos cuidan, granjas, viñedos—una variedad de lugares. Están a salvo, felices, y cuidados. Eso es lo que aspiramos a hacer."

"Usan el dinero malo para hacer algo que merece la pena."

"Sí."

Asentí. "Quiero participar."

**~oOo~**

Pasaron cuatro días. Extrañaba terriblemente a Edward. El sonido de su voz. Sus caricias. La forma en que se sentía despertar junto a él. Siempre era muy cálido, y me sentía a salvo con él cerca. Sabía que Rose y Alice también extrañaban a Emmett y Jasper. Nos levantábamos el ánimo entre nosotras durante el día, pero una vez que me dirigía a la cama, sentía la tristeza apoderarse de mí.

También estaba preocupada. Edward pensó que estaría ausente dos días, tal vez tres. Aunque Carlisle me aseguró que esto ocurría en ocasiones, noté que incluso él parecía tenso.

No podía dormir. Me paseaba por nuestra habitación, usando una de las camisas de Edward por las noches. Me sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido. No podía concentrarme durante el día. Esta tarde me di por vencida y pasé horas horneando las galletas favoritas de Edward, queriendo consentirlo cuando llegara a casa.

Pero primero tenía que llegar.

Escuché un golpe en mi puerta, y Carlisle entró después de llamar. Mi corazón se aceleró.

"Carlisle, ¿qué pasa?"

Levantó su mano. "Todo está bien. Rose tiene un mensaje de Emmett. Todos están bien, simplemente retrasados."

Me senté, mis piernas demasiado temblorosas para sostenerme por más tiempo. "Está bien. E-Eso es bueno."

Se puso de cuclillas frente a mí. "Pronto estará en casa, Bella."

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, pero asentí, tratando de sonreír.

Apretó mis manos. "Me alegra mucho que te haya encontrado."

"Lo amo."

Se puso de pie y dejó un beso en mi frente. "Lo sé, Bella. Lo sé."

Se fue, y me fui a la cama, aún inquieta, pero no tan preocupada. Temprano, estaba despierta y en la cocina, preparando café, cuando escuché que la puerta principal se estrelló en la pared y el sonido de pies corriendo. La voz de Edward se escuchó en la silenciosa casa.

"¡Bella!"

Pisadas retumbaron en los escalones y me apresuré al pasillo. "¿Edward?"

Se detuvo, girándose en las escaleras. Se me quedó mirando, luego bajó los escalones dos a la vez, y me tomó en sus brazos. Estaba temblando y tenso. Me apretó a su pecho, levantándome del suelo.

"Oh, Bella, Bella," susurró. "_Bella_."

Me estaba aterrando. "Edward," le imploré. "Estoy aquí. ¿Qué pasa?"

No dijo nada, pero se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo los escalones, conmigo aún sujeta en sus brazos. Jasper y Emmett estaban en la entrada observándonos, no lo detuvieron. Los dos se veían serios, lo que solo me asustó más.

En nuestra habitación, Edward se sentó en la cama, abrazándome, con tanta fuerza que sabía me dejaría marcas. Conseguí echarme hacia atrás, tomando su rostro entre mis brazos.

"Edward, dime."

Me apretó con más fuerza. "Te necesito."

"Estoy aquí."

Se puso de pie, llevándome al baño. Estiró su mano, abriendo la ducha, sin siquiera quitarnos la ropa. Fue solo después de estar dentro del anexo de vidrio que me puso en el suelo, y me permitió quitarle la camiseta y los pantalones. Dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro, sus labios apenas rozando mi oído. "Tu brazalete te queda bien."

"Es hermoso. Me gustó mucho."

"Me encanta que traigas puesta mi camisa."

"Me hace sentir cerca de ti."

"Necesito estar cerca." Tiró de la tela, arrancándola y la dejó caer al suelo. Agarró mis bragas con un puño arrancando el pequeño trozo de tela. Me levantó, cubriendo mi boca y besándome. Sus acciones eran enérgicas, casi desesperadas. Sus labios magullaron los míos, sus caricias determinadas e implacables. Sentí su erección dura contra mi piel.

"Por favor, Edward," le supliqué. "Dime qué está mal."

"Te necesito. Necesito estar dentro de ti."

Mi voz vaciló cuando empujó su pierna con rudeza entre las mías. "Me estás l-lastimando," susurré.

Se congeló. Luego, retrocedió despacio, dejando que mis pies tocaran el suelo. Aflojó su agarre, pero no me miró.

"Lo siento, Bella."

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, forzándolo a mirarme a los ojos. "No te pido que te detengas, pero tienes que dejarme entrar." Acaricié su rostro. "¿Fue terrible?"

"Sí."

"¿Peor de lo que temías?"

Tragó saliva, luego asintió. "Sí."

"¿Necesitas perderte en mí?"

"Por favor."

"Entonces, tómame. Pero sé _mi _Edward."

Con un gemido, me volvió a tomar en sus brazos, su boca en la mía. Pero esta vez, sentí su ternura, su anhelo. Mientras acariciaba mi lengua con la suya, mi pasión aumentaba. Sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo, persuasivas y gentiles. Me esforcé por acercarme, mi propio deseo aumentando. Acaricié su espalda, agarré su trasero y pasé mis manos por los tensos músculos de su cuello hasta que lo sentí perderse en el momento.

Finalmente, me levantó y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

"Sí," murmuré.

Se deslizó en mi interior, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello cuando empezó a moverse. No me penetró y me folló contra la pared de la forma en que esperaba. Sus caderas se movieron en círculos, manteniéndonos juntos. Se mecía y entraba a un ritmo fluido hasta que los dos jadeábamos. Grité su nombre y me acercó, mi nombre cayendo de sus labios al llegar a su clímax. Me estremecí a su alrededor, sintiendo su cuerpo sacudirse por los espasmos. Luego se detuvo, abrazándome con fuerza, sin moverse.

Besé su cabeza. "Déjame cuidar de ti."

Me puso de pie y me permitió empujarlo bajo el agua caliente. Se agachó para que pudiera lavar su cabello, dejándome enjabonar su cuerpo y limpiarlo. Luego, él hizo lo mismo conmigo. No se dijeron palabras, pero compartimos besos tiernos, y sentí su amor en sus caricias.

Después, nos secamos, y lo llevé a la cama. Se veía exhausto. No protestó cuando lo tapé con las mantas. Pero me alcanzó, acurrucándose a mi pecho con un prolongado suspiro. Su cabeza descansó bajo mi barbilla, sus brazos como prensas a mi alrededor.

"No te vayas. Prométemelo. No puedo descansar si te vas."

"Estaré justo aquí."

Su aliento cálido pasó sobre mi piel.

"Te amo, Bella."

Besé su cabeza y pasé mis dedos por su espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Lo sentí sucumbir al sueño, su cuerpo más pesado cuando se rindió. Cerré mis ojos exhausta, preguntándome qué me diría cuando despertara.

**~oOo~**

Se despertó abruptamente, al instante tensó y llamándome.

"Estoy aquí, Edward," lo tranquilicé, atrayéndolo de nuevo a mi pecho. "Solo estaba leyendo."

Exhaló, sus brazos eran una jaula de acero a mi alrededor.

"¿Volverás a dormir? Solo has descansado por un poco más de una hora."

"No," respondió con honestidad.

"¿Vas a contarme?"

"Aquí no. No en nuestra cama."

"Entonces, déjame prepararte algo de comer. Podemos hablar en la cocina."

"Está bien."

Sentí sus ojos sobre mí todo el tiempo mientras preparaba su desayuno. Comió en silencio y solo la mitad de su plato antes de alejarlo con un suspiro. Levantó su café, bebiendo.

"Edward," le di entrada.

"Era un red de esclavitud sexual." Su cabeza cayó en sus manos. "Niños, adolescentes. Muchachos, muchachas. Los bastardos más perversos vendiendo niños por dinero. Enviándolos a una vida tan depravada que muchos de ellos se suicidarían en vez de soportarlo." Estrelló su mano sobre la mesa. "Algunos ya demasiado dañados como para ayudarlos."

Cubrí su mano. "Cuéntame."

"No puedo, Bella. Por favor, no me pidas compartir lo que vi. No puedo hablar de eso contigo."

"Necesitas hablar de ello con alguien, Edward."

"Lo haré. Lo hago. Garrett tiene un equipo para nosotros."

"¿Les permites ayudarte?"

Me miró a los ojos. "Lo haré esta vez. Lo prometo."

"Muy bien." Lo tranquilicé al pasar una mano por su cabello. "Los salvaste, Edward. A muchos de ellos."

Le dio vuelta a su mano, tomando la mía. "Hay más, Bella. Algo mucho peor."

Asentí, el miedo visible en sus ojos aterrándome.

"Atrapamos a los cabecillas." Pasó saliva, teniendo problemas para expresarse. "A todos menos a uno."

"¿Quién?"

"La mente maestra. Estaba preparado. Estaba acorralado, pero huyó. Tenía rutas de escape planeadas."

"Lo siento. Sé que seguirás buscándolo."

Se puso de pie, paseándose de un lado al otro, tirando de su cabello. "No entiendes. Tengo que hacer más que eso. Tengo que enviarte a alguna parte. A un lugar secreto. A un lugar seguro."

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No puede haber lugar más seguro que aquí contigo!"

"¡Ya no más!" Rugió.

"¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido!" Mi voz se quebró. "¿Por qué me alejas de ti, Edward?"

"Tengo que asegurarme que estés segura y protegida."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No sé qué está pasando, Edward. Pero preferiría morir a estar alejada de ti."

Se dejó caer frente a mí, sosteniendo mi rostro. "No quiero dejarte ir, pero tengo que hacerlo. No tengo opción."

"¿Por qué?" Le supliqué, con lágrimas empezando a acumularse en mis ojos. "No entiendo."

Su voz sonó ronca. "Bella, él me conocía. Dijo mi nombre. Me dijo que me arrepentiría de lo que había hecho. Dijo que le había quitado todo lo valioso que tenía, y que me iba a hacer lo mismo."

Nuestros ojos quedaron fijos.

"Me dijo que iba a alejarte de mí. La última cosa que me dijo fue que nunca te encontraría, y que se aseguraría de que tú pagaras por mi interferencia."

Mi aliento se atoró en mi garganta al ver la desolación y tormento en su expresión.

"No tengo opción, Bella. Tengo que dejarte ir."

* * *

_**¡Noooo! Tan bien que llevaban su vida juntos y ahora tiene que dejarla ir. ¿Podrá hacerlo? ¿Lo permitirá Bella? Bueno, ya lo veremos. Por lo pronto, en este capi pudimos ver más del trabajo que desempeñan en equipo, lo que hacen, no solo salvan a esa gente de ser esclavos sexuales, sino que le dan una nueva vida, los ayudan a seguir adelante. Algo muy loable, pero sin duda, nada agradable para los que pierden su negocio en manos del equipo de Edward. ¿Quién será el cabecilla qué escapó? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Como siempre estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para leer sus teorías, recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, con ellos, son USTEDES los que mantienen vivo el fandom, los que animan a autoras, traductoras y demás a seguir dedicando tiempo a su diversión, sin cobrar nada, solo recibiendo el agradecimiento de su parte. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y díganme qué tal les pareció el capi. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Say's, PRISOL, JessMel, Tecupi, Adriana Molina, Bitah, Kabum, miop, torrespera172, cary, Gus, freedom2604, YessyVL13, almacullenmasen, aliceforever85, liduvina, bealnum, jupy, mayerlinglopezj, keith86, GloriaCullen, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, bbluelilas, Adriu, Katie D.B, Leah De Call, tulgarita, beakis, Sully YM, rjnavajas, patymdn, Vanenaguilar, myaenriquez02, Smedina, Lili CullenSwan, E-Chan Cullen, Tata XOXO, Iza, alejandra1987, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Vrigny, somas, Gabriela Cullen, lagie, Meli, Yoliki, Bertlin, maries24, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, Maris, saraipineda44, Lectora de Fics, injoa, Mafer, debynoe12, Yese, Pam Malfoy Black, Lizdayanna, Manligrez, EriCastelo, Lady Grigori, piligm, cavendano13, Jimena G, amriajor, angryc, SweetSorrow16Love, Liz Vidal, glow0718, Kriss21, monze urie, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes. **_


	8. Capítulo 8

Esto tiene que ponerse sí o sí :P Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal, **yo solo traduzco.

_**No pueden faltar las gracias a mi queridísima Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, por acompañarme en otra de mis traducciones y corregir mis horrores :)**_

* * *

**~Bella~**

Una voz nos asustó a ambos.

"Edward. Detén esta locura. Estás asustando a Bella."

Edward se puso de pie de un salto, girando, con sus brazos abiertos en un gesto protector. Carlisle estaba de pie en la puerta, con Garrett detrás de él. Carlisle levantó sus manos en súplica.

"Relájate, Edward. Solo somos nosotros."

Edward dejó caer sus brazos. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

Entraron a la habitación sin responder. Me puse de pie y les ofrecí café, el que aceptaron. Se sentaron, indicándole a Edward que también debería de hacerlo. Antes de que yo pudiera tomar asiento, Edward me puso en su regazo, sujetándome con fuerza.

Carlisle bebió de su café.

Garrett frunció el ceño. "Sé que lo que ocurrió es preocupante, pero alejar a tu esposa no es la respuesta, Edward." Señaló la casa con un movimiento de su mano. "No podría estar más protegida de lo que está aquí."

"¿Preocupante?" Edward siseó. _"¿Preocupante?_ Esa maldita escoria sabía mi nombre. ¡Sabía de mi esposa! Me _dijo_ que venía tras ella. Haré todo lo que pueda por protegerla. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que él haría si…" Su voz se apagó y un escalofrío lo atravesó, sus brazos tensándose. "No puedo arriesgarla."

"No va a suceder," Garrett le aseguró. "Hasta que lo atrapen—y lo atraparán, Edward—te vas a quedar aquí con Bella. Toda tu gente está en guardia—estarán rodeados. James está solo. Bloqueamos sus finanzas. A su gente. Su red. No va a llegar a Bella, o a ti."

Bebió de su café. "No quiero decir que no lo va a intentar. Pero lo estaremos esperando. Separarte de Bella le daría ventaja. Haz que venga por ti. Dividir no es conquistar aquí."

Edward estaba en silencio.

Me volví hacia él. "Por favor, escucha a Garrett. No puedo estar lejos de ti, Edward. No puedo."

Carlisle habló. "Sugiero que todos nos quedemos aquí. Entre más seamos, mejor. Seguimos con nuestras vidas como es habitual, pero todos seremos muy cautelosos." Suspiró, mirándome a los ojos. "Sin embargo, te sugiero quedarte cerca de la casa y de Edward, Bella. Sé que es difícil y que odias estar encerrada, pero por ahora, es el curso de acción más prudente."

"¿Incluso si Felix va conmigo?"

Edward suspiró, su aliento caliente en mi cuello. "Incluso entonces, amor."

"¿Qué hay de los comestibles y las demás cosas?"

"Haremos que mis hombres las compren."

"¿Qué hay de la señora Cope?"

Carlisle sonrió. "Le van a dar de alta. Edward ha dispuesto una encantadora habitación en una villa de retiro. Esme y yo la visitaremos hasta que esto pase. Ella estará bien."

Me volví de nuevo hacia Edward. Su ceño se frunció, líneas de preocupación se dibujaban alrededor de sus ojos.

"Por favor, Edward," murmuré. "Preferiría morir a estar lejos de ti."

Su expresión se enterneció al escuchar mis palabras. "No quiero que te vayas, Bella."

"Entonces, ¿no me alejarás?"

Gimió, el sonido bajo y torturado. "No."

"Bien. Nos protegeremos el uno al otro."

Él me abrazó. "Está bien."

**~oOo~**

Gruñí en frustración, cerrando la puerta de la alacena. Me había quedado sin la mantequilla de maní favorita de Edward, y sabía que él desaprobaría que enviara a alguien a la tienda por una sola cosa. Apenas ayer los envié por comestibles, pero olvidé revisar el tarro. Edward comía mucha mantequilla de maní.

Caminé por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Edward, entrando después de tocar a la puerta, sin esperar a que Edward me dijera que entrara. Edward levantó la vista de su computadora, mirándome con el ceño fruncido al ver mi expresión molesta.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa?"

"Se nos acabó la mantequilla de maní."

"Sobreviviré sin ella."

Respiré hondo y cuadré mis hombros. "Puedo ir a comprarla a la tienda con uno de tus hombres. También hay más cosas que quiero."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y levantó su mano. "Todos salgan."

Escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí, y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda por el miedo, pero me negué a permitir que Edward viera mi temor.

"El propio Garrett cree que James ha estado muy ocupado tratando de permanecer con vida y por delante de ellos para pensar en venir aquí. Hemos estado atrapados por tres semanas en esta casa, sin poder hacer nada." Elevé mi voz. "Lo odio. ¡Necesito salir—incluso si es solo para el viaje a la maldita tienda de comestibles!"

Las cejas de Edward se dispararon hacia arriba, y me observó mientras se acariciaba la barbilla. "Una vez más, me sorprendes, Bella. Nunca te habría creído capaz de atreverte a desafiarme."

Levanté mi barbilla. "Prometí que permanecería cerca y te permitiría velar por mi seguridad. No deseo desafiarte, pero me estás volviendo loca." Mi voz se quebró. "Todo lo que quiero es… es comprar un poco de maldita mantequilla de maní y comprar unas cuantas cosas personales. Envía a tus hombres conmigo si quieres, pero por favor, déjame salir de esta maldita casa."

Su rostro se suavizó. "Solo deseo tu seguridad. Te tengo aquí porque te amo."

Me atreví a cruzar la habitación y pararme frente a él. Toqué su mejilla, y él se inclinó hacia mi caricia, girando su cabeza para besar mi palma.

"Odio que te sientas miserable," murmuró. "Odio tenerte enjaulada y viviendo con miedo."

"¿En quién confías más para protegerme?"

"En mí," respondió al instante.

"¿Y para protegerte?"

"En Felix."

"Entonces, ven conmigo y trae a Felix. Agrega otro coche de hombres si quieres."

Podía ver que estaba vacilando.

"Garrett tenía razón ayer cuando dijo que no podíamos vivir así para siempre, Edward. Por favor, es solo un viaje a la tienda de comestibles."

Consideró mis palabras, entonces asintió. "Bien. Felix nos lleva, e iremos a una tienda."

"Dos."

"Estás probando mi paciencia, Bella."

"Edward, por favor."

Suspiró pesadamente. "Te daría el mundo si me lo pidieras, pero en vez de eso pides esto. Dejar la seguridad de la casa y ponerte en riesgo."

Rodé los ojos. "Garrett tiene fotos de James en _Brasil_, Edward. A miles de kilómetros de aquí. Dudo que él pueda ver el futuro y que de algún modo sepa que hoy estaría correteando por ahí en busca de mantequilla de maní."

Sus labios se crisparon. "Esto no es algo gracioso."

"Lo sé. Pero, en resumidas cuentas, no podemos quedarnos enclaustrados para siempre. Todos los demás han vuelto a sus vidas. Comprendo que están siendo muy cuidadosos, pero aun así, volvieron a su rutina. En algún momento, también tendrás que permitirme hacerlo."

"Hasta que lo atrapen o esté muerto, no dejarás esta casa sin que yo lo sepa, y con seguridad total, ¿entendido?"

"¿Pero podemos ir hoy? ¿Ahora?"

"Sí."

Arrojé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo apasionadamente. Él me agarró por las caderas, pegándome a él. "¿Tal vez en unos minutos?" Bromeó contra mis labios.

"No. Cambiarás de opinión." Retrocedí, tirando de su mano. "Ahora."

Me dejó sacarlo de la oficina.

**~oOo~**

Edward pasó una mano por su cabello. "¿Estás seguro?"

Garrett empujó una pila de fotos hacia él. "Confirmamos que James estaba en el edificio. Hubo un tiroteo y encontramos un cuerpo. Fue identificado como el suyo. Está muerto, Edward."

Edward ojeó las fotos, mirando fijamente las imágenes. "¿Hubo una prueba de ADN?"

"Eso tomará un par de días. Velo tú mismo, Edward. Es él."

"Se parece a él."

"Hubo confirmación visual de él entrando al edificio. Otra de él entrando al departamento. Nuestros hombres los seguían. Nunca se fue, y solo se encontró un cuerpo después del tiroteo. El suyo."

No vi las fotos. No tenía idea cómo era James Hunter y no me importaba. Estaba muerto.

Eso significaba que Edward y yo nos relajaríamos. La vida volvería a la normalidad—o al menos tan normal como podía serlo con Edward. Han sido seis semanas de estar atrapados en esta casa. Aparte de dos viajes rápidos a la tienda, no había podido conseguir que Edward moderara su constante vigilancia.

Pero ahora la amenaza había desaparecido. Era tiempo de seguir con nuestras vidas. Y dado las noticias que planeaba compartir con él más tarde, sería una doble causa de celebración.

Garrett se puso de pie, agarrando la carpeta del archivo. "Tendré los resultados de ADN en unos días así que puedes relajarte, Edward. Podemos hablar del siguiente caso después que esto termine."

Por lo general, Edward se había quedado en casa. Se iba solo por un día o dos, y cuando no estaba, yo estaba rodeada por seguridad, y se comunicaba frecuentemente. Su sobreprotección me ponía nerviosa ya que me preocupaba que yo fuera una distracción, aunque él me aseguró que era capaz de encargarse de múltiples tareas. Tengo que admitir que me agradaba tenerlo en casa. Lo que hacía era peligroso y arriesgado, pero comprendía por qué lo hacía.

Edward acompañó a Garrett a la puerta y regresó a la cocina. Le deslicé una taza de café, permitiéndole beber y pensar en lo que Garrett le había dicho. Finalmente, habló.

"Nada cambia hasta que esté confirmado el ADN, Bella. Además, quiero estar seguro que nadie más está retomando su causa. Aún seremos cautelosos."

"Lo comprendo."

"En cuanto me sienta cómodo, Felix puede empezar a llevarte de nuevo a hacer tus encargos."

Suspiré y pasé una mano por mi cabello, alejándolo de mi rostro. "Edward, han pasado meses. Nadie me busca de mi antigua vida. Nadie me amenaza en mi nueva vida. ¿No puedo empezar a salir por mi cuenta?"

"Todavía hay riesgos. La respuesta es no." Su mirada se enterneció. "Sabes lo mucho que te amo, mi esposa. Necesito protegerte."

"¿Alguna vez cederás en esto?"

"Quizás, pero en este momento no."

Sabía cuándo no presionarlo. "Bien. Lo discutiremos más tarde." Me puse de pie. "Voy a preparar la cena. Me gustaría una noche tranquila con mi más relajado esposo, si eso es posible."

Me atrapó por la cintura cuando pasé junto a él, poniéndome en su regazo. Me besó—de forma prolongada, intensa y fervorosa. "Amo tu lado atrevido, Bella. Amo que me desafíes, aún si algunas veces me encabrona."

Devolví sus besos gustosamente.

"Me gusta desafiarte. Alguien tiene que hacerlo."

Se rio y besó la punta de mi nariz. "Las cosas mejorarán ahora. Una vez que esto esté cien por ciento confirmado, lo prometo, me relajaré."

Mordí mi labio y jugué con el cabello de su nuca. Le encantaba cuando hacía eso. "Bien. Te necesito relajado."

"¿Oh?"

Mi estómago revoloteó un poco cuando tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi abdomen. "Entiendo que ser papá es lo bastante estresante."

Frunció el ceño, confundido. "¿Ser papá? No soy…" Sus ojos se abrieron y bajó la vista a su mano. "Bella, ¿estás…? ¿Soy…somos?"

Asentí. "Sí, estoy embarazada. Sí, vas a ser papá, y sí, vamos a ser padres."

Su rostro esbozó una sonrisa, una verdadera. Sus ojos brillaron, y su alegría era evidente. Su beso estaba lleno de amor. "Bella, mi esposa. ¿Primero, las noticias de que James ya no es una amenaza para ti, y ahora esto? Acabas de hacer este día el mejor de mi vida."

Se puso de pie, tomándome en sus brazos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Jadeé. "Bájame."

Salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. "No. Voy a llevar a mi esposa, mi hermosa esposa embarazada, arriba. Voy a prepararle un baño caliente, masajear sus hombros, y vamos a hacer planes para el futuro—para nuestro hijo y nuestra vida juntos. Luego, voy a hacerle el amor hasta que esté completamente saciada."

Me acurruqué en su pecho, sintiendo la felicidad y el alivio recorriendo mi cuerpo. "Eso podría llevarse algo de tiempo."

Él me sonrió. "Esperaba que fuera así."

* * *

_**Adiós relajación jajajaja. Apenas estaba considerando dejarla salir sola pero con esto, dudo mucho que lo haga. Edward es posesivo a más no poder, y sabiendo ahora que Bella lleva en su vientre a su hijo uuuuuyyy… Ahora, ¿qué opinan de todo eso con James? ¿Será realmente que ya pasó el peligro? Algo que considerar… Mientras tanto veamos que son esos planes para el futuro, qué hará ahora Edward que va a ser papá. Espero que les haya gustado el capi y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Como les dije esta historia es cortita y nos acercamos al final, espero que correspondan como siempre lo hacen con sus reviews y las que no lo han hecho antes lo hagan ahora para leer pronto los próximos capítulos. Recuerden que no nos pagan por hacer esto, el pago que recibimos es su agradecimiento en sus reviews y eso es lo que nos anima a seguir compartiendo estas historias con ustedes. Un gracias no les cuesta nada, no lo olviden ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Smedina, Cristal82, NarMaVeg, cary, GloriaCullen, DaemonDmerlicht, YessyVL13, freedom2604, bbluelilas, E-Chan Cullen, Galmarc, Sully YM, Leah De Call, JessMel, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Vanenaguilar, Melo, Maryluna, Sidney Uchiha Hale Malfoy, Yoliki, Pao-SasuUchiha, Vrigny, Lizdayanna, almacullenmasen, Rosy Canul, somas, alejandra1987, paupau1, Pili, aliceforever85, injoa, Adriana Molina, maries24, merce, Mafer, myaenriquez02, lagie, Gabriela Cullen, Rose Hernndez, Katie D.B, PRISOL, tulgarita, Lectora de Fics, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, debynoe12, Iza, Manligrez, glow0718, EriCastelo, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Adriu, Tecupi, Jimena G, AriGoonz, Melania, miop, Bertlin, cavendano13, rjnavajas, Lady Grigori, Say's, tokita1796, Tata XOXO, BereB, patymdn, Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, monze urie, jupy, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, que espero sea muy pronto. **_


	9. Capítulo 9

Esto tiene que ponerse sí o sí :P Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal, **yo solo traduzco.

_**No pueden faltar las gracias a mi queridísima Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, por acompañarme en otra de mis traducciones y corregir mis horrores :)**_

* * *

"¿Estás seguro?" Edward frunció el ceño mientras hojeaba los papeles.

Garrett sacudió su cabeza. "¿Qué más puedo darte para probarlo, Edward? Es su ADN. James está muerto."

Una oleada de alivio me inundó. Estas eran las noticias que habíamos estado esperando. Observé a Edward procesar la información. Lentamente, asimiló la realidad de sus palabras. La expresión de Edward se aclaró.

"La amenaza terminó."

"Sí. Tu equipo, tu esposa, y tu identidad están a salvo."

Edward me miró a los ojos, su alivio evidente. Su mirada se posó en mi estómago para luego subir de nuevo a mis ojos. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Su familia estaba segura. Eso era crucial para él. Nos habíamos convertido en algo más importante que su trabajo. Más importante que todo. Lo sabía sin lugar a dudas. Nuestras miradas se quedaron fijas y se mantuvieron así. El amor ardió en sus ojos al mirarme, y asintió ligeramente.

Se puso de pie. "Esas son buenas noticias, Garrett. Gracias." Respiró hondo. "Y también tengo noticias para ti. Voy a dejar el escuadrón."

Toda la habitación, yo incluida, lo miramos sorprendido. Felix, Jasper, Emmett, y Carlisle estaban en el lugar con nosotros, todos ansiosos por la confirmación de la muerte de James. Estaban tan sorprendidos como yo al escuchar sus palabras.

"Edward," protestó Garrett. "No puedes hablar en serio."

"Lo hago. Las cosas han cambiado, Garrett. Mi vida, mis prioridades han cambiado. La próxima vez, podría no ser tan afortunado, y Bella, _mi familia_, es demasiado importante para arriesgarla."

Garrett sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad. "Edward…"

La voz de Edward bajó, su rostro serio. "Ya no solo se trata de mí."

Garrett frunció el ceño.

"Bella está embarazada, Garrett. Tengo que protegerla a toda costa."

Garrett soltó un largo suspiro.

"Edward, esta división, este equipo, estará perdido sin ti."

"No. Felix puede hacer esto. Es la elección más obvia. Los hombres lo respetan, y él hará un trabajo excelente. Es exactamente lo que necesitas para guiar al equipo." Edward hizo una pausa. "Él puede darte el cien por ciento, Garrett. Yo ya no tengo eso para dar."

Los hombros de Garrett cayeron. "Entiendo. Siempre supe que llegaría este día." Levantó su hombro con una pequeña sonrisa. "Esperaba haberme retirado antes que ocurriera. Pero estoy feliz por ti, Edward." Garrett sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante, extendiendo su mano. "Por ambos. Felicitaciones."

Edward estrechó su mano asintiendo. "Podemos discutir esto después en privado y planear todo."

Carlisle acompañó a Garrett a la puerta. Felix se puso de pie, su expresión seria. "Edward, me siento honrado de que pienses que puedo dirigir este equipo, pero—"

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Sin peros, Felix. Eres el hombre adecuado. Discutí esto hace mucho tiempo con Jasper y Emmett. Los dos aceptaron que cuando llegara el momento, tú serías el que ocuparía mi lugar."

Jasper y Emmett asintieron.

"Yo planeo dejarlo en unos años," Emmett declaró. "Pero hasta que lo haga, estoy de acuerdo con Edward. Tú eres el hombre para guiarnos."

Felix me miró y le sonreí. Sabía lo mucho que Edward confiaba en él y cuánto lo apreciaba. Nos habíamos hecho cercanos, y sin duda Edward había elegido bien.

"Serás un gran líder," le aseguré.

Me sonrió y dejó la habitación. Como Edward, él siempre necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas cuando se trataba de algo que lo afectaba a nivel personal. Cuando se trataba de lo que hacían, las vidas que salvaban, y los riesgos que tomaban, el proceso de tomar decisiones era instantáneo e incuestionable.

Edward me echó un vistazo y miró hacia Jasper y Emmett. Se pusieron de pie y dejaron la habitación. Carlisle se puso de pie para seguirlos.

"Les daré algo de privacidad, pero esta tarde vamos a celebrar. Por todo. El final de esto, y el principio de tu nueva vida, Edward. Me siento muy feliz por ambos." Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Edward se acercó y se puso de cuclillas junto a mí.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?"

Toqué su mejilla. "Estoy bien. Un poco sorprendida. ¿Estás seguro de esto, Edward?"

Encontró mi inquisitiva mirada con una expresión de determinación. "Sí. Lo he estado pensando por un tiempo." Colocó su mano sobre mi estómago, frotándolo con ternura. "Nuestro hijo necesita un mundo libre de todo esto. Del peligro que trae a nuestra vida. Quiero desaparecer contigo. Iniciar de nuevo en un lugar libre de la sangre y el miedo. Quiero vivir mi vida en paz contigo. Con nuestra familia."

"Pero tú crees firmemente en esta causa."

Asintió. "Y continuará después de que me vaya. Después que Emmett y Jasper se vayan. Garrett sabía que lo haría." Suspiró. "Con el tiempo, todo tenemos que alejarnos antes que nos consuma." Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándome. "Admito que si no hubieses entrado a mi vida, hubiera continuado por más tiempo. Pero tú despertaste partes de mí que mantenía sepultadas, Bella. Las partes que me permiten sentir más que ira y odio y la necesidad de vengarme. Ahora que sé que James está muerto, puedo alejarme. Quiero aferrarme a esos sentimientos y vivir."

"Te amo," susurré.

Sonrió. "Ese es el más grande regalo de mi vida. Ese y nuestro pequeño creciendo dentro de ti. Me has devuelto la vida, Bella. Y ahora es momento de dejar el pasado atrás y seguir hacia el futuro. Nuestro futuro."

Me incliné hacia adelante, y él me encontró en medio, nuestras bocas conectándose con ternura. Sus besos siempre me hacían sentir su amor.

"Me agrada lo que depara el futuro."

Me besó otra vez. "A mí también, Bella. A mí también."

**~oOo~**

Hice a un lado algunos frascos y me asomé a las profundidades del refrigerador con un gemido insatisfecho. Estaba desesperada por mermelada de uva. En un suave y esponjoso pan blanco. Y un vaso de leche.

El problema es que era el mismo antojo que había tenido las últimas semanas. Veinticuatro horas al día. Edward se aseguró que tuviera varios frascos de mi marca favorita en la alacena, pero entre los antojos y mi nivel de estrés porque él no estuviera, me lo había comido todo.

Y me bebí la leche.

Miré al reloj con los ojos entrecerrados. Era temprano—ni siquiera las siete de la mañana. Nunca dormía bien cuando Edward no estaba, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Cerré la puerta con un bufido. Edward volvería a casa en unas horas, y luego podría ir a la tienda y comprar algo más de mermelada y pan. O si le mandaba un mensaje de texto, se detendría antes de llegar a casa. Bajé la vista a mi vientre redondo, frotándolo. Aunque estaba a salvo, él prefería que no dejara la casa sin compañía. Preferiblemente él.

"Tienes que esperar, bebé," murmuré.

Como si protestara, sentí un pequeño empujón contra mi mano. Me reí bajito. "Igual que tu padre—impaciente. No hay nada que pueda hacer, así que _tienes_ que ser paciente."

Los sonidos desde afuera me llevaron a la ventana. El personal de los jardines ya estaba afuera, trabajando en ellos. Sabía que esperarían hasta después de las ocho para empezar a cortar el césped, pero ya que estaba despierta, en realidad no había razón para que lo hicieran. Edward solo cambió esa directriz cuando me embaracé, y no quería que se interrumpiera mi sueño.

Abrí la puerta trasera y salí. Durante los últimos meses, Edward se había relajado, y una vez que lo hizo, me sorprendí sintiéndome mejor. Más abierta y tranquila con mi vida. Me aseguré de presentarme con todos los trabajadores permitidos en la propiedad. Quería ser parte de la actividad diaria, y disfrutaba hablar con ellos ya que siempre me había gustado la jardinería.

Felix estaba ocupado siguiendo los movimientos de Edward y preparándose para tomar su posición. Lo echaba de menos y nuestra amistad. Tenía un nuevo guardaespaldas, Sam, que me seguía por todas partes, asegurando mi seguridad y debido a eso los trabajadores entendían exactamente quién era yo. Lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo. Era más serio que Felix y, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, seguía distante. Así que seguí con lo mío, haciendo lo que quería, conociendo a todos y provocando que Sam bufara en frustración.

En ocasiones, Edward me llamaba a su oficina y me pedía que "le diera un descanso a Sam". Pero sus intentos por ocultar su sonrisa cuando lo hacía, me decían que estaba de acuerdo con mi comportamiento. A menudo me besaba, diciéndome lo orgulloso que estaba de su esposa. El hecho de que me gustara conocer los nombres y a las personas que trabajaban aquí lo hacía sonreír. Pero noté cuán a menudo aparecía en la ventana observándome mientras iba charlando y asegurándome de que todos estuvieran hidratados. Siempre estaba atento, y me agradaba saber que se tomaba el tiempo de asegurarse que yo estuviera bien.

Sabía que Sam estaba en la casa. Lo escuché temprano. A diferencia de Felix, venía a ver cómo estaba en vez de estar constantemente junto a mí. Lo prefería así, debido a nuestra relación distante. Sam trabajaba en la oficina hasta que Edward llegara a casa, y entonces se iba discretamente. Había hombres afuera, pero casi nunca los veía. Vigilaban la casa desde otro edificio, asegurándose que la propiedad estuviera segura. Ansiaba que llegara el día cuando fuéramos solo Edward y yo y nuestra familia.

De hecho, hoy éramos solo nosotros, ya que Alice, Esme y Rose tuvieron un día de compras y el resto de los hombres de Edward estaban con él. Había utilizado mi cansancio como excusa para no ir. Quería estar en casa cuando Edward llegara, y odiaba las compras.

Salí, respirando el aire húmedo. Iba a ser un día caluroso. Me acerqué a los hombres trabajando en el jardín con una sonrisa.

"¡Buenos días!"

Todos me miraron sonriendo. "Buenos días, señora Cullen." Me saludaron.

"Va a hacer calor. Tengo agua en el refrigerador y algunas de las barras crujientes que a todos ustedes les encantan. La puerta hacia el cobertizo está abierta, así que por favor, sírvanse."

Todos me agradecieron.

Mi trabajador favorito dio vuelta en la esquina. "Hola, señora Cullen."

Sonreí. "Hola, Tom. No te había visto en las últimas semanas."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Sí, me sentí un poco mal."

"Bueno, espero que te sientas mejor."

Asintió. "Mucho mejor. Se levantó temprano."

Me reí entre dientes, frotando mi estómago. "Alguien está pateando. Puedes empezar a cortar el césped cuando quieras. Estoy despierta y la única en la casa en este momento, así que no me molestarás."

"Genial."

Me senté con un suspiro mientras el personal comenzaba su trabajo.

"¿Está usted bien, señora Cullen?"

Sonreí. "Además de mis antojos y echar de menos a mi esposo, estoy bien."

"¿Antojos?" Tom sonrió. "Mi esposa sufrió mucho de esos. ¿Qué se le antoja?"

"Sándwiches de pan blanco con mermelada de uva. Con mucha mantequilla."

Se echó a reír. "¿Escasean sus provisiones?"

"Están vacías."

"Oh, esas son malas noticias."

Asentí.

"Iré a comprarle unas."

"No puedo pedirte eso."

Agitó su mano. "No lo hizo—yo me ofrecí. A Jack no le importará. Echaré una carrera a la tienda, compraré las cosas y volveré en diez minutos." Me observó con seriedad. "Mi esposa esperaría que ayudara a otra mujer embarazada."

Dudé. Tom era una nueva adición al personal. No siempre estaba aquí, pero me agradaba. Me había ayudado un día que me tropecé, agarrándome para estabilizarme con una sonrisa cómplice, explicándome que su esposa tenía el mismo problema ahora que también estaba "más pesada".

Comenzamos a hablar, y descubrí que era inteligente y amable. Le faltaban dos dedos de una mano— un "riesgo de trabajo" me dijo cuando finalmente reuní el valor para preguntarle.

"_Aprendí nuevamente a manejar todo el equipo. Pero prefiero el verdadero trabajo. Me encanta escarbar en la tierra. Hay algo muy satisfactorio en plantar y cultivar cosas," dijo en voz baja. _

Hablaba mucho de su esposa, y yo disfrutaba nuestras conversaciones. Calvo con ojos oscuros, usaba muchas gorras y trabajaba duro. Nunca me hablaba si Edward o Felix estaban cerca y tenía la sensación de que lo intimidaban. Parecía bastante tímido, y podía entender sus sentimientos.

"Por favor, señora Cullen. No es problema."

Cedí. Estaba desesperada. "Muy bien. Déjame traerte el dinero."

Me siguió dentro de la cocina, esperando junto a la puerta.

"Maldición, mi bolso está en el pasillo. Vuelvo en seguida."

"Claro."

Me apresuré tanto como pude y regresé a la cocina con un billete de veinte. Estaba en el mismo lugar, mirando alrededor con curiosidad. "A mi esposa le encantaría esta cocina."

"Es linda," concordé y le di el dinero.

"Volveré rápido. ¿Está bien si atravieso el garaje hacia mi camioneta?"

"Claro. Eres mi salvador."

"No hay problema."

Volvió en unos quince minutos, tocando por la puerta del garaje. La abrí con una sonrisa. "No escuché la camioneta."

"Estacioné más allá por el camino de entrada." Llevó la bolsa a la encimera. "Compré Smuckers, como me pidió." Sostuvo el frasco.

Lo agarré. "Gracias."

Asintió. "No hay problema, señora Cullen. Disfrute de sus sándwiches."

Salió por la puerta, y me preparé un sándwich, suspirando en satisfacción cuando mordí el pan suave. Me comí dos sándwiches, me bebí un vaso grande de leche y me recosté, repleta.

"¿Mejor, bebé?" Le pregunté bajito, pasando una mano por mi estómago. Miré alrededor de la cocina con una sonrisa. "Ahora, si solo papi llegara a casa, sería perfecto." Bostecé, sintiéndome adormilada. "Tal vez una siesta ayudaría a pasar el tiempo."

**~oOo~**

Un par de horas más tarde después de una siesta, entré a la cocina, asustándome cuando vi a Tom sentado a la mesa. Fruncí el ceño en confusión.

"¿Tom?"

"Señora Cullen."

Miré alrededor, insegura. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí."

"Me pareció escuchar que el personal se fue."

"Lo hicieron."

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Me estaba mirando, la habitual expresión amigable en su rostro desapareció. En vez de eso, su rostro se veía imperturbable, en blanco. Incluso su voz era diferente. Ya no era suave o tímida, era fría.

Empecé a retroceder, y él se puso de pie. "No te molestes. Sam no puede ayudarte." Inclinó su cabeza. "Nadie puede ayudarte."

"¿Qu-qué?"

"He estado esperando esto. Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que me mostraras exactamente lo estúpida que eres."

Mi mirada dio vuelta a la habitación. No sabía qué estaba pasando. No comprendía.

"¿Es-estúpida?" Repetí.

"Dejarme entrar a tu casa. Eso fue todo lo que necesité. Pero entonces me diste un regalo. Dos minutos a solas en tu cocina. Solo se requirió de treinta segundos, y tenía todo lo que necesitaba."

"¿Lo que necesitabas?"

Levantó su mano. Un pequeño dispositivo estaba en su mano. "Tengo todos los códigos. Todas las puertas están cerradas. Todas las cámaras me pertenecen. Controlo todo." Su sonrisa me aterró. "Te controlo a ti."

"Yo-Yo…"

"Permíteme presentarme apropiadamente." Otra sonrisa malvada curveó su boca. "Después de todo, deberías saber el nombre del hombre que va a poner de rodillas a tu esposo." De detrás de su espalda, sacó un cuchillo.

Mi boca se abrió, pero no salió ni una palabra.

"James. Mi nombre es James Hunter. Y voy a matarte. Muy lentamente."

Su sonrisa malvada se hizo más grande.

"Y dejaré que lo vea tu esposo."

* * *

_***Sale corriendo a esconderse detrás del sofá* (Agitando bandera blanca) Recuerden que yo no soy la autora, solo traduzco, así que yo no lo dejé aquí, fue Melanie. Guarden los trinches y mejor usen el cuadrito de abajo para leer el siguiente muy pronto, espero. Sip, James está vivo. Algunas de ustedes lo imaginaban, la historia es corta pero hubiera terminado muy fácil si James hubiera muerto sin siquiera acercarse a Bella. Ahora está cerca, muy cerca, ¿qué hará Bella? Sobre todo, ¿qué hará Edward? Ya saben qué es lo que tienen que hacer, usen el cuadrito al final, escriben unas cuantas palabras y envíen. Sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, todos los leo y no saben cómo me animan. Y la verdad es que no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos, hay que ser agradecidos :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: keith86, GloriaCullen, kaja0507, AlyciaCullen, Smedina, freedom2604, Tecupi, JessMel, Gabriela Cullen, liduvina, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, Bellalphine Black, Marie jose, Leah De Call, cary, Tata XOXO, Galmarc, aliceforever85, angryc, Pao-SasuUchiha, bbluelilas, Vrigny, Tereyasha Mooz, Danny CullenMa, jupy, somas, miop, Adriu, Sully YM, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lili Cullen-Swan, Car Cullen Stewart Pattison, DaemonDmerlicht, Katie D.B, debynoe12, lagie, paupau1, Yoliki, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, E-Chan Cullen, cavendano13, patymdn, Liz Vidal, PRISOL, BereB, Say's, Pili, myaenriquez02, NarMaVeg, Melina, tulgarita, Lectora de Fics, EriCastelo, rjnavajas, monze urie, Lizdayanna, Mafer, beakis, glow0718, Rosy Canul, Bertlin, Pam Malfoy Black, maries24, Kriss21, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, que espero sea muy pronto. **_


	10. Capítulo 10

Esto tiene que ponerse sí o sí :P Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal, **yo solo traduzco.

_**No pueden faltar las gracias a mi queridísima Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, por acompañarme en otra de mis traducciones y corregir mis horrores :)**_

* * *

Me quedé congelada por el miedo, sus palabras haciendo eco en mi cabeza.

"_Matarte. Lentamente." _

"_Dejar que tu esposo lo vea." _

El hombre que conocía como Tom me sonrió con frialdad al ver que mi horror aumentaba, mi mano voló a mi estómago en un gesto defensivo.

"Pero-pero Garrett dijo que estabas muerto—tenían tu ADN…"

Levantó su mano, el espacio de sus dos dedos faltantes de pronto contaba otra historia. "Un pequeño precio que pagar." Se encogió de hombros. "Con un cadáver, algo de sangre donada y partes del cuerpo, y un trabajador de laboratorio fácil de sobornar—se puede hacer que cualquier cosa parezca diferente de lo que en realidad es. Como estar muerto—o asumir la identidad de otra persona viva por un tiempo."

"¿De verdad hay un Tom Smith?"

Inclinó su cabeza. "Lo… _había_."

Pasé saliva ante su insinuación.

"Fue lo bastante amable como para compartir muchas historias de su esposa embarazada. Probaron ser invaluables. Estaba muy agradecido."

"¿Y?" Susurré.

"Le agradecí al matarlos a ambos rápidamente."

Agitó su mano como si no fuera gran cosa. Como si matar personas y remover partes del cuerpo no importara.

Con creciente horror, supe que ninguno de los dos lo era para él. Continuó como si solo habláramos del clima.

"Esta vez, puedo disfrutarlo. Tomarme mi tiempo. Qué placer va a ser destruir lo único que le importa a tu esposo. Quitarle las dos cosas que más aprecia." Su sonrisa se volvió tan perversa que debilitó mis rodillas. "Tendré mucha satisfacción. Realmente la espera valdrá la pena."

"Él te matará," lo amenacé violentamente. "No se detendrá hasta que te encuentre."

Se echó a reír, ni un poco preocupado. "Estará tan agobiado por el dolor y la ira que será un blanco fácil. Lo que no sabe es que su infierno apenas inicia."

"¿Qu-qué?"

"Iba a eliminarte y dejarlo sufrir. Pero no es suficiente. Voy a matar a cada miembro de su equipo, de su familia, y a cualquier otro que considere pudiera agradarle un poco. Y cuando no le quede nada y no tenga nada por lo que vivir, lo mataré. Cuando crea que ha sufrido _suficientes _pérdidas." Se echó a reír, el sonido era tan frío que me estremecí. "Y creo que necesita sufrir _de verdad_." Deslizó su arma en su bolsillo, y estiró su mano hacia atrás, sacando un cuchillo. El arma de apariencia letal destelló con la luz, con rastros de sangre en el filo.

Me aferré al respaldo de la silla para evitar caerme. Podía sentir que el color desaparecía de mi rostro, y mi estómago se apretaba. Tapé mi boca con la mano y corrí al fregadero, dando arcadas sobre él cuando el terror se apoderó de mí. Las lágrimas calientes se derramaron por mis mejillas y mi aliento salía en jadeos.

Grité cuando James me agarró por el brazo, su apretón brutal. Me arrastró desde la cocina, por el pasillo y al interior de la oficina de Edward. Sam estaba en el suelo, rodeado por un charco de sangre. Era obvio que había luchado con todas sus fuerzas pero perdió. Contuve las náuseas, girando mi cabeza y disculpándome con él en silencio. No éramos cercanos de la forma en que Felix y yo lo éramos, pero había muerto tratando de protegerme. Le debía al menos eso.

James me empujó en la silla de Edward, inclinándose sobre mí y escribiendo en el teclado, abriendo una pantalla.

"¿Sabe tú esposa lo que haces?" Pregunté, pensando en todas las historias que me había contado.

Se rio otra vez. "Eres tan crédula. No tengo esposa. Sabía que si te contaba mierdas de mi 'familia', te relajarías y confiarías en mí." Sacudió su cabeza. "Tuve que contenerme para no matarte la primera vez que te vi, pero esto es mucho mejor. Incluso si fue un fastidio tener que disfrazarme como alguien más y evitar a tu esposo y a ese puto cabrón guardaespaldas que tenías todo el tiempo cerca." Se acercó. "Solo para que lo sepas, también odio trabajar con la maldita tierra. Tienes que pagar por todo eso. Tú y tu jodido Edward." Presionó unas cuantas teclas más, abriendo la cámara de la computadora de Edward.

"Llámalo."

"No," le dije con valentía. Podía matarme, pero me negaba a hacer que Edward lo viera.

Me abofeteó con tanta fuerza, que vi estrellas, y mi labio se partió, la sangre goteando por mi barbilla. "Llámalo, o mataré primero a tu hijo. Presionó el arma en mi estómago. "Puedo hacer eso y mantenerte con vida."

Mis manos temblaron al teclear el número de Edward. Contestó después de solo un timbrazo y con el corazón encogido, me di cuenta que esta sería la última vez que lo vería. Su rostro llenó la pantalla.

"Hola, amor. ¿Necesitas algo?" Dijo bromeando. "¿Mermelada de uva, tal vez?" Luego su expresión cambió cuando me vio. "¿Bella? ¿Qué le pasó a tu rostro?"

Traté de hablar, pero no pude. Las lágrimas brotaron, cayendo por mi rostro. Me asfixiaba el miedo saturando mi garganta.

"¡Bella! Cariño, ¿qué pasa? ¡Ve por Sam!" Dijo con pánico en su voz, luego jadeó, conmocionado cuando James se paró junto a mí.

"Hola, Edward."

Mi cabeza palpitaba y sentí apretarse mi garganta cuando vi que el color desaparecía del rostro de Edward. Vi a Felix pararse brevemente detrás de él y luego desaparecer. James se rio.

"Dile a tu compañero que lo que sea que piense que va a empezar no funcionará. Tengo el control, Edward. Los hombres de afuera están muertos y también lo está el inútil guardaespaldas. Tengo a tu esposa, y tengo el código de cada puerta, cerradura, y reja en esta casa. Todos los códigos que se han usado en los últimos tres meses han sido cancelados. Nadie puede entrar." Se inclinó hacia adelante, pasando el cuchillo por mi mejilla. "Y nadie puede salir."

"Lo que quieras es tuyo. Lo que sea." Edward habló. "Solo déjala ir. Ella es inocente en todo esto."

"¿Cambiarías tu vida por la suya?"

Edward no titubeó. "Sí."

"Es una lástima que no esté interesado."

"Tengo millones. Todo es tuyo. Cada centavo. Puedes desaparecer y empezar de nuevo." Edward se puso de pie, sosteniendo su teléfono, paseándose de un lado al otro de la forma en la que lo hacía cuando estaba molesto. Su voz estaba tensa pero calmada, aunque podía ver el pánico en sus ojos. Su rostro se desviaba hacia un lado para luego volver al teléfono, y sabía que su mente daba vueltas buscando soluciones. Podía escuchar gritos y ver que se estaba moviendo, luego el sonido de la puerta de un coche cerrándose de golpe. Trataba de llegar a mí, pero yo sabía que era demasiado tarde.

"Oh, me quedaré con tu dinero. Pero primero tienes que sufrir."

Un sollozo amortiguado escapó de mis labios. Edward se acercó el teléfono, su voz baja y gentil. "Está bien, Bella. Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo."

James se agachó, riéndose entre dientes. "Escúchalo mentir. Sabe que nada va estar bien. Sabe que vas a morir, pero viene la mejor parte." Me empujó quitándome del camino, llenando la cámara. "La mejor parte, Edward, es que tú lo verás. Todo lo que le haga a ella. Cada dolorosa cortada de mi cuchillo, bofetada de mi mano, rozón de mi bala—vas a presenciarlo."

Edward se volvió loco. Comenzó a gritar obscenidades, gritándole a James, que lo escuchaba, calmado e indiferente, estudiando el cuchillo que sostenía en su mano. Uno que planeaba utilizar en mí. Vi los monitores que rodeaban la propiedad. Un choche pasó lentamente, seguido de otro. No estaba segura si estaban aquí porque los habían enviado o simplemente pasaron por aquí admirando la propiedad. No importaba. Las gruesas paredes y la reja imposible de trepar que habían sido diseñadas para mantener a los ocupantes en el interior a salvo, funcionarían contra ellos. Si Sam estaba muerto, y James había matado a los otros hombres que patrullaban los perímetros de la propiedad, estaba sola y atrapada. James iba a matarnos a mí y a mi hijo, y nunca vería de nuevo a Edward. Nunca sentiría su boca en la mía o escucharía su voz.

"¡Edward, te amo!" Grité, necesitando que esas fueran las últimas palabras que escuchara de mí.

Mi voz detuvo su diatriba. "Bella," dijo con voz ronca. "Lucha contra él. Dame la oportunidad de llegar a ti."

"Qué conmovedor," James se burló. "Pero Edward tiene razón. Te mereces una oportunidad." Se sentó, cruzando las piernas. "Se me antoja un pequeño juego. Las escondidillas. Voy a darte diez segundos para ocultarte, y empezará mi entretenimiento. ¿No sería eso divertido?"

"¿Qué?" Pregunté atónita.

Se inclinó hacia adelante. "Debes ser una buena follada porque eres vergonzosamente estúpida. Dije que corrieras. Que te ocultaras. Tienes diez segundos." Se puso cómodo. "De hecho, te daré veinte debido a tu, ah, condición _delicada_. Solo en la casa, me temo." Palmeó su bolsillo. "Ahora tengo el control de los códigos. Las puertas exteriores no funcionarán, así que nadie puede acompañarnos."

Escuché la voz de Felix detrás de Edward.

"¡Bella! ¡Piensa!"

Algo resonó en mi mente inducida por el miedo, y traté de recordarlo.

Códigos.

Códigos.

Lo recordé.

_Códigos. _

James dijo tres meses. Cualquier código utilizado en los últimos tres meses estaba cancelado. Había un código que no había sido utilizado por mucho más tiempo que ese.

Y sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo.

Inhalé profundamente.

Me levantó una ceja, ignorando las maldiciones de Edward y sus amenazas. James sostenía el cuchillo en la luz.

"Uno," dijo.

Y corrí.

**~oOo~**

Atravesé corriendo la cocina, con un brazo rodeando protectoramente mi estómago. La puerta hacia el garaje era la única que no requería de un código. Podía abrirse por fuera y por dentro con una llave, y siempre tenía una en mi bolsillo. Era otra de las reglas de Edward en caso de incendio. Salir por el garaje que tenía su propio sistema de emergencia contra incendios. Perdí preciosos segundos tratando de meter la llave en el cerrojo pero pude abrir la puerta. Ya podía escuchar a James aproximándose a mí. En el garaje, me agaché entre los coches, con un objetivo en mi mente. Al otro extremo estaba el coche de la señora Cope—sin usar desde que Felix lo había metido de reversa. Le había mostrado el dispositivo con el pequeño pedazo de cinta en la parte de atrás, esperando que no se enojara mucho con ella. Sacudió su cabeza divertido.

"_Ella nunca se dio cuenta que podíamos ver todos sus movimientos. Sabíamos sobre la cinta y el código." Había empezado a reírse. "Nunca entendió por qué no podía recordar, porque seguimos cambiándole el código y la cinta." Colocó el dispositivo nuevamente sobre el tablero. "Lo dejaremos aquí para ella." _

Él nunca canceló su código. Las llaves se quedaron en el encendido de la forma en que ella siempre las dejaba. Edward siempre se reía de eso, diciendo que nadie se robaría el pequeño Escort por encima del resto de sus coches lujosos, y les ahorraba el tiempo a todos si las extraviaba una vez más.

Si podía llegar al coche y encenderlo, podría salir. Al menos hasta la reja donde podría provocar una escena y comprarme algo de tiempo.

Escuché que James entró al garaje. "Buen intento, Bella. No puedes salir. Pero sin duda, aquí hay muchas cosas que puedo utilizar para castigarte."

Me arriesgué a asomarme por encima del coche. James sostenía su teléfono, ahora grabando en video cómo me cazaba para torturar a Edward.

Me negaba a permitir que eso ocurriera. Ignorando el dolor que me causaba, me arrastré por el suelo, raspando mis rodillas, avanzando con cautela hacia el otro extremo. Sabía que James caminaba por el garaje, sin preocupaciones, diciéndole a Edward todas las cosas que iba a hacerme cuando me atrapara. Traté de bloquear sus viles y aterradoras palabras, permitiendo que mis lágrimas cayeran en silencio mientras trataba de escapar. Casi había llegado al coche cuando él apareció detrás de mí, levantándome por el cabello, provocando que gritara por el dolor en mi cuero cabelludo. Comenzó a arrastrarme hacia la larga mesa de trabajo en la parte de atrás, y recordé las cosas de defensa personal que me enseñó Felix.

"_¡Usa el elemento sorpresa, Bella! ¡Siempre!" _

James me arrojó hacia la mesa, y agarré el borde, evitando golpearme con fuerza en ella. Él colocó su cámara sobre ella y aproveché la milésima de segundo en que su concentración no estaba en mí para agarrar la cosa más pesada en la mesa. Cuando se volvió otra vez, lo golpeé con una llave de tuercas y le di en la cabeza.

Fue su turno de aullar del dolor.

Aproveché y empecé a correr directamente al coche. Estaba dentro, con las puertas cerradas con seguro, justo cuando él agarró la manija. Me fulminó con la mirada, bajando su rostro hacia la ventanilla.

"Acabas de empeorar diez veces las cosas para ti, perra. Abre la puerta y olvidaré que esto ocurrió."

"Vete a la mierda," le grité y con una silenciosa plegaria, le di vuelta a la llave. El motor chisporroteó, luego rugió a la vida. James se echó a reír. "¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Estrellar este coche en la puerta del garaje? ¡Es acero reforzado a prueba de balas! No puedes atravesarlo, estúpida mujer." Me dijo con una mueca de desdén, para luego levantar su arma. "Aunque esas ventanillas no son a prueba de balas. Apágalo y sal de una puta vez del coche."

Levanté la vista y leí el código de seis dígitos, introduciéndolo en el remoto. La puerta del garaje empezó a subir, y James miró boquiabierto hacia la entrada, luego empezó a correr hacia el panel, y sabía que intentaría anular el código. Puse la palanca en directo, pisando el acelerador. Las llantas chirriaron, y el coche se disparó hacia adelante con tanta velocidad, que apenas podía controlarlo. La puerta se detuvo a mitad de camino, empezando a cerrarse de nuevo, y cerré mis ojos, dejando que el coche avanzara, decidiendo que prefería morir de esta forma que permitir que él nos lastimara. El coche salió disparado por la entrada, la parte de debajo de la enorme puerta del garaje raspando el techo, el sonido fuerte y desgarrador. Continué. Llegué a la reja, abrí la puerta y empecé a gritar. Las balas pasaban silbando junto a mí y corrí a ciegas, dirigiéndome hacia los árboles, zigzagueando para hacer que James fallara.

Un ardiente dolor intenso y agudo, atravesó mi pecho, haciéndome caer. La sangre escurría por el agujero mientras yacía en el suelo, mis jadeos resonando en mis oídos. Hubo gritos, fuertes obscenidades y más disparos mientras me hacía un ovillo, sosteniendo mi estómago, la vida dejándome. La oscuridad se acercaba mientras acunaba a mi bebé, esperando que Edward sobreviviera cuando llegara aquí. Que de algún modo continuara con su vida.

Escuché que gritaron mi nombre, y me quedé quieta, permitiendo que la oscuridad se apoderara de mí. Si estaba muerta cuando James me encontrara, ya no podría lastimarme o a Edward.

La sensación de manos gentiles y una voz llena de amor y preocupación llamando mi nombre fue lo último de lo que fui consciente.

El ángel que me recibió sonaba muy parecido a Edward.

**~oOo~**

Desperté poco a poco, con dolor de cabeza, mi cuerpo en llamas, y la más extraña sensación en mi brazo. Mis ojos se abrieron, parpadeando en la luz tenue. Estaba rodeada de máquinas que pitaban y daban vueltas. Fruncí el ceño, confundida. ¿Por qué el cielo se parecía a una habitación de hospital?

Miré en esa dirección y descubrí la fuente de la extraña sensación. Edward estaba dormido, con su mano envolviendo la mía, su mejilla descansando en mi antebrazo. Mi brazo y mi mano estaban entumecidos por el peso de su cabeza. En la esquina, Felix dormitaba, su cuerpo enorme ocupando la mayor parte del sofá.

"¿Estoy soñando?" Pregunté, mi voz baja, ronca y confundida.

La cabeza de Edward se levantó de golpe, y Felix se levantó, apresurándose hacia la cama.

"Bella," Edward, susurró, sus manos pasando por mi rostro y mis brazos. "Oh Dios, cariño. Gracias a Dios que estás despierta."

"¿No estoy muerta?"

"No," sacudió su cabeza. "No estás muerta."

En pánico, bajé la vista, con mi mano volando hacia mi estómago. Edward descanso su enorme mano sobre la mía. "Nuestro pequeño está bien, mami. Hemos estado esperando que despiertes."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Una semana. Te golpeaste la cabeza cuando caíste, y perdiste mucha sangre," explicó Edward, sus manos todavía recorriéndome en un movimiento constante. "El doctor me aseguró que estarías bien. Dijo que habías sufrido un gran trauma, y tu cuerpo necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse." Los ojos de Edward se humedecieron bajo la luz tenue. "He estado justo aquí, esperando a ver que tus hermosos ojos se abrieran para mí." Tocó mi mejilla. "Y aquí estás."

El doctor entró, haciendo que Edward retrocediera mientras me examinaba. Él se negó a dejar la habitación, y el doctor no discutió con él. Tenía el presentimiento que ya habían tenido esa confrontación muchas veces. Cuando terminó, una enfermera me ayudó a acomodarme un poco, luego estaba sola con Edward. Todo el tiempo, nunca me quitó los ojos de encima y tan pronto pudo, estaba de nuevo a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano y acariciando mi mejilla.

"¿James?" Pregunté temerosa.

"Muerto," Felix dijo, al entrar. "Esta vez de verdad. Yo mismo puse la bala entre sus ojos."

Me estremecí y Edward se inclinó, acariciando mi cabeza. "Todo está bien, Bella. No puede lastimarte de nuevo. Cariño, lo siento tanto. Te fallé gravemente."

"No lo hiciste," insistí. "Todos creímos que estaba muerto. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía. No tenía idea cómo se veía hasta que me dijo su nombre. Creí que era uno de los trabajadores. Parecía tan amable," le expliqué. "Me contó de su esposa y su vida." Sacudí mi cabeza. "Le creí."

"Así era cómo engañaba a todas sus víctimas. Era un actor consumado. Conseguía que mujeres, niños, familias completas confiaran en él, luego, antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría sus vidas habían desaparecido. Eran vendidos como esclavos o peor. Asesinó al verdadero Tom y asumió su identidad. Él era un nuevo miembro del personal, así que ni siquiera sus compañeros de trabajo lo conocían. Todo lo planeó muy bien." Edward sacudió su cabeza. "James era la peor excusa de ser humano con la que he tenido que lidiar en mi vida, y su muerte solo beneficia al mundo."

Se acercó, su voz baja. "Odio que te haya tocado. Que te haya lastimado. Que te haya amenazado. Aborrezco el hecho de que escuchaste todas esas cosas viles que dijo que iba a hacerte."

"Tenía mucho miedo," admití, mi voz temblorosa a medida que los recuerdos daban vueltas en mi cabeza.

"Fuiste muy valiente," Felix habló. "Hiciste exactamente lo que esperaba que hicieras. Nos compraste tiempo suficiente para llegar a ti."

"¿Cómo entraron?"

Felix se echó a reír. "James creyó que era muy listo, pero Edward siempre está un paso adelante. Había un código de anulación que solo nosotros teníamos para entrar sin importar qué. Llegábamos con refuerzos cuando tu coche salió disparado por el camino de entrada, y tú saliste de un salto y empezaste a correr. James comenzó a disparar descontroladamente a ti y a nosotros." Se veía contrariado. "Una bala perdida te dio en el hombro."

"Y tú le diste," dije bajito.

"Sí. Cuatro veces. Además de las seis de Edward, estoy seguro que está vez no se levantó."

Miré a Edward. "¿Le disparaste _seis_ veces?"

"Te lastimó. Si hubiese podido, lo habría resucitado y lo habría hecho de nuevo. Esta vez lo quería acribillado para que no hubiera duda."

No tenía respuesta para eso.

Felix se aclaró la garganta. "Los dejaré a solas. Hay guardias afuera, así que voy a casa a dormir un poco. Sé que estás en buenas manos."

Edward se levantó y estrechó su mano. Felix se acercó a la cama y se agachó. "Me alegra que estés despierta, Bella. Él ya no está bien sin ti, así que mejórate y vuelve a dónde perteneces. A su lado—¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien," susurré, con mi voz gruesa.

Se fue y Edward regresó a la cama. Sostuvo mi mano, acariciando mi piel amoratada. Se quedó callado por unos momentos, luego empezó a hablar.

"No sabía si podría llegar a ti. No sabía lo que encontraría cuando llegara. Todo lo que sabía, la única cosa de lo que estaba seguro, era que si tú ya no estabas, mi vida dejaría de existir." Levantó sus ojos, y me sorprendió ver las lágrimas que los llenaban. "Eres mi vida, Bella. Mi todo. Terminé de proteger al mundo. De este día en adelante, pasaré mi vida protegiéndote. A nuestra familia." Una lágrima cayó por su rostro. "Nunca te volveré a arriesgar. No puedo estar sin ti."

Su cabeza cayó, y sus hombros empezaron a temblar cuando se desmoronó. Me moví, tirando de su brazo y él subió a la cama junto a mí, permitiéndose ser vulnerable. Lo abracé lo mejor que pude con los cables y los vendajes, maravillándome de que este hombre fuera mío. De que había mucho más bondad bajo la oscuridad de lo que había visto. Que era capaz de tal clase de amor.

Dejé un beso en su cabeza y permití que mis propias lágrimas fluyeran. Podíamos llorar esta noche y compartir nuestros demonios.

Juré que mañana sería un nuevo día—un día sin miedo.

Uno que podríamos enfrentar juntos.

**Epílogo**

Carcajadas y risitas agudas flotaban por la playa, el sonido haciéndome sonreír. Caminé al borde de la terraza, mirando a la abierta expansión. Edward arrojaba a Carly en el aire, con nuestros gemelos, Anthony y Mason, aferrados a las piernas de Emmett mientras él caminaba como cangrejo hacia el agua. Rose se paró junto a mí, su risa baja pero feliz.

"Míralos."

"Lo sé," suspiré contenta. "Les encanta que estén aquí."

Deslizó su brazo sobre mis hombros y me apretó con afecto. "También nos encanta estar aquí."

Observé a mi esposo y a mi hija jugar en la arena. Su cabeza agachada sobre la de ella, el color de su cabello tan similar que no se podía saber dónde terminaba la de él y empezaba la de ella. Ella nació aquí en esta apartada isla privada, pero cerca de un bullicioso continente. Nacida en el sol y la calidez del lugar que nos restauró a Edward y a mí. Rose bajó los escalones hacia la playa y yo me senté con un suspiro de cansancio. Hoy me sentía cansada.

Mis pensamientos vagaron al pasado.

Nunca volvimos a la casa. Cuando dejé el hospital una semana después que desperté, abordamos un avión privado que nos alejó miles de kilómetros de la sangre y el dolor de la pasada vida de Edward. Por semanas, paseamos por la playa, visitamos islas, nos sentamos en el sol, y sanamos. Cuando Edward encontró este pequeño grupo de islas, supo que habíamos encontrado nuestro hogar. Grande, privado, y extenso, seguía teniendo fácil acceso a grandes áreas por bote y helicóptero. Había otras personas como nosotros—aquellos en busca de un nuevo comienzo. No se hicieron preguntas, y nos recibieron amablemente.

Nos instalamos en la villa justo antes que naciera Carly. Nunca presencié alegría como el día en que nació. Edward cambió de la noche a la mañana. Su sonrisa era constante, su felicidad contagiosa. Pronto empezaron los visitantes, y se convirtieron en residentes permanentes. Primero Emmett y Rose, luego Carlisle y Esme, y finalmente Jasper y Alice. Todos tenemos nuestra propia villa y espacio—incluso nuestras propias vidas, pero la playa principal era nuestro patio de juegos compartido. Felix nos visitaba en ocasiones, y siempre lo echaba de menos cuando se iba.

Carlisle se mantenía ocupado ayudando a mucha gente con problemas de salud, abriendo una pequeña clínica en la isla principal. Esme le ayudaba ahí. Alice le enseñaba a los niños pequeños, y Jasper y Emmett manejaban una compañía de alquiler de botes. Rose aún se sentía mejor en la seguridad de su hogar y seguía trabajando en los fondos que emitía la fundación. Le ayudaba en ocasiones, pero Edward y mis tres niños me mantenían ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo.

Después de seis años, Edward probó ser fiel a su palabra. Era el más feroz de los protectores, el padre más cariñoso, y el esposo más _sexy_ que podría pedir. Sus ojos estaban claros y brillantes estos días, el tormento de su anterior vida desaparecía con los años. Tenía sus momentos, pero el sol y el agua siempre parecían llevárselos consigo.

Y yo. Él decía que era el rayo de sol más brillante en su vida.

Me asusté cuando Edward se sentó en la orilla de mi tumbona, interrumpiendo mis reflexiones. Me sonrió, las puntas de su cabello con matices dorados por el sol, su piel más oscura que cuando lo conocí. Sus ojos verdes estaban cálidos cuando se acercó, dejando un beso en mi boca.

"Hola, mi esposa."

Sonreí, pasando mi mano por su corta barba. Apenas reconocía al hombre en la bodega de hace tantos años.

"Hola, esposo."

"Te ves muy pensativa." Pasó su mano por mi vientre redondo. "¿Nuestra niña te está provocando algo de incomodidad?"

Cubrí su mano con la mía. "No, solo estaba pensando."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Cuando llegamos aquí."

Se acercó, dándome otro beso. "Solo pensamientos buenos ahora, Bella. Esos días quedaron en el pasado. Estamos todos juntos y a salvo. Nada va a cambiar eso."

"Oh, lo sé." Me apresuré a tranquilizarlo. "Solo pensaba en lo maravilloso que es tener a toda la familia aquí."

"Pronto, habrá uno más."

Sonreí. "Sí. Otra hija para que mimes."

Sonrió. "Carly está muy emocionada con ir a la escuela el siguiente mes. Extrañaré tenerla aquí todos los días. Ha crecido muy rápido. También los niños."

Me reí entre dientes. "Vas a llevarla a ella y a Alice todos los días, Edward, y a recogerla. Solo se irá por unas horas. Le hará bien tener otros niños con los cuales jugar."

"Lo sé. Aunque no tiene que gustarme. Ella es mi mejor amiguita." Me dio una sonrisa burlona. "Tendremos que seguir teniendo nuevos para que no me sienta muy solo."

Sacudí mi cabeza resignada. "Lo que digas."

Se puso de pie, levantándome en brazos. Me besó, la caricia prolongada, persistente y llena de promesas. "Sabía que lo verías así. Creo que deberíamos practicar un poco, Rose y Em van a pasear a los niños en el bote y la casa está vacía."

Le sonreí, tocando su mejilla.

"De acuerdo, jefe."

Se rio echando su cabeza hacia atrás y entró a la casa, su boca cerniéndose sobre la mía.

"Así es, Bella, _soy_ el jefe." Luego me guiñó. "Siempre que _tú _estés de acuerdo."

Me uní a su risa.

* * *

_**¡Sorpresa! Pues sí, llegó el final, les dije que la historia era corta, diez capítulos y un pequeño epílogo unido a este último capítulo. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia. Ya saben que a pesar de que James no estaba muerto, no pudo lograr sus objetivos con Bella. Pero si nos hizo sufrir por un rato, ¿verdad? Ahora, ya dejaron todo atrás, los cuatro matrimonios están juntos, aunque cada quién en su villa y con tres angelitos que alegran sus vidas, y otro más en camino. Que mejor final que este :) **_

_**Les agradezco una vez más haberme acompañado en esta traducción, gracias primeramente a mi fiel compañera, beta y amiga, Erica. Gracias a ti que lees cada capítulo, aunque sea anónimamente, pero te agradeceré aún más si sales a la luz y das las gracias por el trabajo dedicado. Gracias a mis fieles lectoras y en especial a mi Team Revoltosas, aunque han estado un poco ausentes últimamente, espero que se pongan las pilas, ¿eh? Gracias por leer, pero sobre todo, gracias por decidirse a no solo leer, sino a agradecernos con un review alentándonos a seguir compartiendo historias como esta con ustedes. Ahora les pido por favor que dejen uno de esos reviews con la autora original, Edward's Eternal. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil y lo pondré en la parte superior de mi grupo de Facebook 'The World of AlePattz'. ¿Qué poner? Como siempre les digo, es mejor que sean sus propias palabras aunque sean en español, pero si quieren poner algo en inglés, pueden poner cualquiera de estas opciones: **_

_**Hi Melanie! I wanted to say thank you for give your permission for the Spanish translation of this story. I love your work, you're an amazing author! Greetings from (el nombre de tu país de origen)**_

_**Thank you so much for allow the translation of this story and I really hope I can read more of your work in the future. Greetings from (el nombre de tu país de origen) **_

_**Les pido, POR FAVOR, que dejen ese review con la autora. Esos reviews son los que han alentado a otras a dar permiso, y a las que ya lo dieron, a dar más. Una vez más, gracias por acompañarme y si está es la primera traducción mía que lees, tengo muchas terminadas en mi perfil. Y otras por publicar, así que si quieres leerlas ponme en alerta de autor ;) **_


End file.
